Let me be your guardian
by BunnyKong
Summary: VKOOK/TAEKOOK Jungkook bertemu makhluk aneh di mimpinya. Dan kookie jatuh cinta pada makhluk itu. Makhluk itu bernama V. Ia memiliki sayap hitam. Dan ia diam-diam menyukai kookie. Tapi, ia tau kalau ia tidak boleh mencintai manusia. V suka masuk ke dalam mimpi jungkook. Itu adalah tempat yg aman baginya untuk bertemu dgn jungkook.
1. Chapter 1

Jungkook dan Jin melarikan diri dari rumah orang tua angkat mereka. Jin adalah abang Jungkook satu-satunya. Jarak umur mereka lumayan jauh. Saat ini Jin berumur 27 tahun sedangkan Jungkook masih 18 tahun.

Ini adalah yang kesekian kalinya mereka melarikan diri dari rumah itu. Dan semoga ini adalah yang terakhir dan orang tua angkat mereka itu tidak menemukan mereka.

Orang tua angkat mereka dulunya bersikap baik, ntah kenapa satu tahun ini sikap orang tua itu berubah. Mereka suka memukuli Jin, atau suka menyuruh Jungkook untuk merampok, bahkan mereka pernah menyuruh Jin dan Jungkook untuk mengemis.

Jin memutuskan kalau mereka berdua akan melarikan diri.

Dan disinilah mereka, terengah-engah bersembunyi di balik gang antara 2 gedung. Saat itu sudah larut malam dan hanya terdengar suara sirene di kejauhan.

Jin duduk di semen yang kotor. Di sebelahnya ada tong sampah yang besar dan bau.

Jungkook memeluk abangnya sambil gemetaran. Ia sangat takut. Ia tidak ingin kembali ke rumah itu lagi.

Jin memegang tangan adiknya yang gemetaran dan mengelusnya. Ia memeluk adiknya dan mengecup kepalanya.

"Tenanglah.. kita sudah jauh. Lagian mereka sedang pingsan"

Jungkook mengangguk dengan cepat.

Jin yang masih terengah-engah mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Ayo. Kita harus cari tempat untuk istirahat"

"Hyuunggg aku lelah" Jungkook menahan tangan hyungnya dan merengek manja.

Jin berjongkok dan menyuruh Jungkook naik ke punggungnya.

Jungkook patuh dan ia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Jin.

Jin terus berjalan menjauhi kota. Hingga ia berjalan mendaki ke hutan.

Jin mulai kelelahan. Ia berhenti sebentar mengatur nafasnya. Jungkook sudah tertidur di punggungnya. Jin melihat ke sekelilingnya dan ia melihat sebuah rumah kecil. Ia tersenyum kecil dan berjalan menuju rumah itu.

"Haaloo?"

"Permisi!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Jin mengintip lewat jendela. Rumah itu sepertinya kosong tapi lampu di dalam rumah itu menyala.

Jin mencoba mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali tapi tidak ada jawaban.

Jin menghela nafas kelelahan. Ia mencoba untuk membuka kenop pintu dan ...

Jin tersenyum..

Ia masuk dengan langkah pelan

"Halo? Permisi? Apakah ada orang?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Jin memeriksa seluruh ruangan dan ternyata rumah itu benar-benar kosong. Rumah itu hanya memiliki 1 kamar, 1 kamar mandi, 1 ruang tamu, dan 1 dapur.

Jin mengunci pintu utama. Perlahan ia menurunkan Jungkook dan mendudukkannya ke dinding. Ia menyiapkan beberapa koran di lantai untuk alas tidur mereka. Dan ia memindahkan tubuh Jungkook ke atas koran dengan pelan. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan adik tersayangnya itu.

Jungkook mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak jelas dalam tidurnya. Jin berhenti dan menatap adiknya itu. Tapi Jungkook kembali diam dan mendengkur. Jin tersenyum dan mengelus kepala adiknya dengan lembut.

Jin berbaring di samping adiknya. Ia menatap langit-langit ruangan itu yang berdebu. Ia menarik nafas yang dalam dan menutup matanya mencoba untuk tidur.

\- di mimpi Jungkook

Jungkook sedang berlari di hutan. Ia terlihat seperti kesasar. Tapi ia terus berlari berharap ia menemukan jalan keluar.

"HYUNG!"

"HYUNG!"

"HYUNG KAU DIMANA!"

Jungkook hanya mendengar suaranya yang berbalik meneriaki nya.

Jungkook membungkuk. Ia memegang perutnya yang keram akibat terus berlari.

"JUNGKOOKIE!"

Jungkook tersentak, ia mendengar suara hyungnya memanggil namanya.

"HYUNG KAU DIMANA!"

"JUNGKOOKIE KEMARILAH! CEPAT!"

Jungkook kembali berlari mengejar asal suara itu.

"JIN HYUNG!"

Jungkook mendengar suara tawa hyungnya.

"HYUNG!"

"CEPAT KOOKIE!"

Jungkook mempercepat langkahnya hingga ia menemukan sebuah taman indah di tengah hutan.

'Aneh'

Jungkook berjalan perlahan memasuki taman indah itu.

Ia melihat ada air terjun juga ada taman bunga yang indah. Ia juga melihat ada sebuah... istana.

'Wow'

"JUNGKOOK! DISINI!"

Jungkook menoleh dan melihat Jin yang sedang melambaikan tangannya ke Jungkook. Jin memakai baju pink dengan celana putih. Ia memakai mahkota bunga mawar berwarna merah.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar melihat Jin. Ia berlari ke arah Jin dan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"HYUUUNGG"

Seketika Jungkook merasakan kakinya tidak menginjak tanah. Ia menjerit kuat memanggil hyungnya. Ia terjatuh ke sebuah jurang yang dalam, suara angin memenuhi di telinganya. Ia tidak bisa mendengar Jin berteriak padanya. Ia terus jatuh dan jatuh. Hingga ia merasakan sepasang tangan yang muskular menarik tubuhnya kembali ke atas.

Jungkook merasa mual tapi ia menahannya. Ia melihat ke atas dan ia kaget. Ia menatap makhluk yang menolongnya itu. Wajahnya tampan dan berseri, bibirnya merah merona, rambutnya pirang. Ia melihat mata makhluk itu berwarna hijau lumut dan ia memiliki sayap.

'Dae bak!'

Jungkook melongo hingga ia tidak sadar kalau makhluk itu membawanya ke ... istana.

Makhluk itu menyembunyikan sayapnya di belakang punggunya. Mata Jungkook mengikuti gerakan sayap hitam itu. Lalu Jungkook menatap mata makhluk itu berubah menjadi coklat. Makhluk itu tersenyum padanya. Jungkook bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Hai"

Suaranya membuat bangunan itu bergetar dan...

"Jungkook! Jungkook! Hey! Bangun!"

Jin menggoyangkan tubuh Jungkook.

Jungkook terbangun dan ia terengah-engah. Matanya terbuka lebar dan ia melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Hey! Jungkook!" Jin menahan wajah Jungkook dan menatapnya khawatir.

"H-hyung"

Jin memeluk adiknya kuat.

"Sssh it's okay.. hyung disini"

Jungkook masih bingung apa yang terjadi. Wajah makhluk itu masih menghantui di pikirannya.

"Kau mimpi buruk? Sssh.. hyung tidak akan meninggalkanmu Kookie. Hyung love you"

Jin menenangkan adiknya. Tapi Jungkook masih merasakan kalau mimpi itu seperti nyata. Kalau ia yakin makhluk itu nyata.

Tapi mereka hidup di jaman modern seperti ini, mana mungkin ada manusia bersayap seperti itu.

"Sudahlah Jungkook. Kau kembali tidur, okay? Itu hanya mimpi buruk"

Jin dan Jungkook kembali berbaring dan Jin memeluk adiknya itu sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Tak lama Jungkook pun tertidur. Tapi ia melihat makhluk itu tersenyum kepadanya tepat sebelum ia hanyut dalam tidurnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Paginya, Jin sedang membersihkan rumah itu. Ia menemukan sapu yang berabu di dapur. Jin suka bersih-bersih. Jungkook sedang duduk di teras sambil memandangi hutan di sekeliling mereka. Perutnya berbunyi.

"Hyung? Aku lapar..." rengek Jungkook.

"Okay, setelah ini kita pergi ke kota untuk membeli makanan okay?"

Jungkook tidak menjawab. Ia bosan menunggu. Ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah hutan.

"Yah Kookie! kau mau kemana?" Teriak Jin.

Jungkook menoleh ke belakang dan menjawab hyungnya.

"Aku akan segera kembali!"

"Jangan jauh-jauh!"

Jungkook terus berjalan ke depan.

Suara binatang kecil terdengar jelas. Cahaya matahari mulai menerangi hutan. Jungkook memeluk dirinya dan menggigil kedinginan.

'Aneh.. kenapa semakin dingin?'

Kabut mulai mengelilinginya. Jungkook menyipitkan matanya dan fokus ke depannya. Ia melihat sosok seseorang yang berdiri di depannya.

Jungkook penasaran, dia mendekati sosok itu. Ia mengibas-ibaskan tangannya berusaha mengusir kabut yang semakin tebal.

"Hello?" Sahut Jungkook.

Kemudian sosok itu berjalan perlahan mendekatinya. Jungkook berhenti. Ia ketakutan.

Jungkook hendak melarikan diri tapi ntah kenapa kakinya tiba-tiba tidak bisa digerakkan.

Jungkook merasa seperti ada yang menahan kakinya.

Jungkook mulai panik.

"H-h-hyuuungg! H-h-heeeelppp!"

Jungkook melihat ke depan dan sosok itu semakin mendekatinya.

Kabut di sekelilingnya semakin tinggi.

"H-h-hyuuuunngg"

Jungkook berusaha keras untuk menggerakkan kakinya. Hingga ia terpelanting ke belakang. Ia terus menatap ke sosok itu dengan ketakutan. Ia berdiri dengan cepat dan berlari menjauhi sosok itu.

"Ouw!"

"AH!"

Jungkook menabrak tubuh seseorang dan membuat mereka terjatuh.

Jungkook panik, iya menatap ke sekelilingnya dengan bingung.

"Jungkook? Hey? Ini aku" Jin mengguncang tubuh Jungkook dan memegang wajahnya.

"Hey... ini hyung!"

"H-h-hyy-hyuung... h-h-hyuunggg..." Jungkook menangis dan Jin memeluknya.

"Sssh"

"Hyung aku sangat takut"

Mereka tetap seperti itu hingga Jungkook berhenti menangis. Suara perut Jungkook memecah kesunyian.

Jin tertawa pelan.

"Ayo. Kita pergi membeli makanan"

Jungkook mengangguk dan mereka pergi.

Jungkook menoleh ke belakangnya sekali lagi dan ia melihat sosok itu sedang menatapnya.

Setelah mereka makan makanan siap saji, mereka membeli beberapa pakaian. Lalu mereka masuk ke swalayan kecil.

Jungkook sedang memilih es krim sedangkan Jin sedang berbincang-bincang pada pemilik toko itu.

Jin menanyakannya apakah ada lowongan pekerjaan untuknya dan pemilik toko itu dengan ramah menerima Jin bekerja. Jin akan mulai bekerja besok pagi hingga sore.

Jungkook mengelilingi toko sambil menunggu hyungnya itu.

Bel toko berbunyi tanda seseorang masuk ke toko.

Jungkook melihat seseorang yang misterius. Wajahnya pucat.

'Mungkin dia sakit'

Orang itu memakai celana training dan hoodie yang kebesaran di badannya. Wajahnya terlihat lesu.

Ia melihat orang itu berjalan ke bagian permen. Orang itu membeli beberapa bungkus permen.

Jungkook menaikkan alisnya

'Lagi sakit kok makan permen sih?'

Orang itu menatap Jungkook. Seketika ia merasa menggigil. Lelaki itu terus menatap Jungkook dengan wajah pucatnya. Ia menyeringai kepada Jungkook.

"Kookie? Ayo pulang?" Jin menarik lengannya.

Jungkook menatap Jin dengan bingung.

"Hmm?"

"Ada yang ingin kau beli?"

"Uh.. es krim?" Jungkook tersenyum lebar pada hyungnya.

Jin membayar belanjaan mereka dan mereka pulang.

"Hmmm hyung? Kau mau?"

Jungkook menyodorkan es krimnya Jin. Jin dengan senang hati mencicipi es krim itu.

Perjalanan menuju rumah kecil mereka sungguh melelahkan. Mereka harus melewati jalanan yang mendaki.

Setelah sampai, Jin terkejut karena rumah itu pintunya terbuka. Jin yakin kalau dia sudah menutup pintu itu. Jin segera masuk ke rumah dan ia terkejut ketika seorang lelaki keluar dari kamar.

"OhmyGod! S-s-siapa kau?" Tanya Jin sambil gemetaran.

Lelaki itu menatap malas ke Jin.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya kau siapa!"

Jin mundur ke belakang.

"Ini rumahku!" Kata lelaki itu dengan tegas.

Jin hanya diam.

"Hyung? Hyung?" Jungkook bersembunyi di belakang Jin.

Lelaki itu mengintip ke belakang Jin tapi Jungkook menghindari tatapannya.

"Adikmu? Cute" lelaki itu berkata dengan tak acuh.

Lelaki itu menguap dan ia meluruskan tangannya ke atas.

"Aku lelah. Well, kalian boleh tinggal disini."

Jin masih menatapnya dengan takut.

Lelaki itu tampak sombong dan sedikit seram. Itu karena lelaki itu mengantongi pisau kecil di saku belakang celananya.

Lelaki itu berjalan ke arah pintu, ke arah Jin dan Jungkook. Jin mundur dan melindungi Jungkook di belakangnya.

Lelaki itu berhenti dan menatap Jin dengan aneh.

Jin gemetaran.

Lelaki itu tertawa mengejek.

"Kau takut?"

Jin menggeleng kuat.

"Aku Min Yoongi" ia mengulurkan tangannya ke Jin.

Jin memperhatikan tangannya dan perlahan ia menjabat tangan Yoongi.

"Aku.. Jeon Seok Jin dan ini adikku, Jeon Jungkook"

Jungkook mengintip di balik hyungnya itu dan ia tersenyum malu.

"Hai"

Yoongi tersenyum dan ia mengacak rambut Jungkook.

"Aku mau pergi dulu. Nanti aku kembali. Jangan takut! Aku tidak akan membunuh kalian kok! Bye"

Lalu Yoongi pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Jin menghela nafas lega, sejak tadi ia menahan nafasnya.

"Hyung? Apa dia orang baik?"

"Hyung berharap begitu. Sudahlah."

"Lalu, kita ngapain sekarang?"

"Sleep? Hyung sangat lelah"

Jin segera berbaring di atas koran dan memejam matanya.

Jungkook tidak ingin tidur. Jadi ia ke dapur dan memasak mie instan untuknya.

Malamnya, Jungkook sedang memeluk Jin yang sudah tertidur pulas.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar tiupan angin yang kencang. Jungkook langsung terduduk. Ia mencoba melihat ke luar.

Suara itu muncul lagi, kali ini lebih kencang. Suara itu seperti... kepakan sayap burung.

Jungkook melihat hyungnya yang sudah tidur.

Suara kepakan sayap lagi.

Jungkook penasaran. Dengan pelan ia membuka pintu dan keluar.

Udara di luar sangat dingin. Ia lupa mengambil jaketnya. Kabut di malam hari sangat tebal. Keadaan di luar juga sangat gelap.

Jungkook menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan ia memutuskan untuk kembali masuk.

Suara kepakan sayap muncul lagi dan kali ini lebih dekat.

Jungkook berbalik dan menatap ke sekelilingnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Suara kepakan itu muncul lagi.

Jungkook mencari asal suara itu. Ia pergi ke hutan yang gelap. Ia mengikuti arah suara itu. Ia sudah berjalan jauh dari rumah. Kabut semakin tebal menyelubungi dirinya.

Anehnya, Jungkook dapat melihat sosok di depannya. Sosok itu...

Mata Jungkook membesar, ia kaget. Ia segera berlari kembali ke arah rumah. Tapi sayangnya, ia tidak tau ke arah mana. Ia terus berlari ke depan hingga ia menabrak seseorang.

Jungkook terjatuh dan ia pasrah. Ia yakin, sosok itu lah yang ia tabrak. Jungkook menatap ke atas dan ia mundur saat sosok itu hendak menyentuhnya.

"JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN BUNUH AKU!"

"YAH! JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Jungkook terdiam. Ia mencoba melihat dengan jelas lelaki yang berdiri itu.

"YAH! BANGUNLAH! AKU YOONGI!"

Jungkook bernafas lega.

Jungkook meraih tangan Yoongi dan ia berdiri.

"Thanks.. uh.."

"Hyung!" Yoongi melanjutkan kata-kata Jungkook.

"Huh?" Tapi Jungkook bingung.

"Panggil aku hyung! Aku hyungmu!"

"Ohh"

Yoongi menuntun mereka kembali ke rumah.

Jin sedang mondar-mandir di depan rumah.

"YAH! Kau kemana saja!"

Jin berlari ke arah Jungkook dan memeluknya.

"Hyung"

"Aku rasa dia sleepwalking. Sebaiknya lain kali kau ikat saja dia. Kau tau kan, kita di tengah hutan." Yoongi menatap Jin dengan tatapan malas dan sombong. Lalu ia masuk ke dalam rumah.

Jin mengejek Yoongi saat Yoongi melewatinya.

"Hey? You okay?"

Jungkook terlihat pucat. Tubuhnya gemetaran hebat.

"Kau kedinginan? Ayo masuk"

Jin menarik Jungkook dan ia memberikan Jungkook air hangat dan menyelimutinya dengan jaket bulunya.

Tak lama, Jungkook pun tertidur di pelukan Jin.


	3. Chapter 3

Keesokan harinya, Jin pergi bekerja dan meninggalkan Jungkook bersama Yoongi.

Jungkook sedang duduk di luar sambil menikmati suasana hutan. Ia asik mendengarkan suara jangkrik dan binatang kecil lainnya. Yoongi membawakannya bubur.

"Thanks hyung"

Yoongi tidak menjawab, ia hanya duduk di samping Jungkook sambil mulai makan buburnya.

Jungkook menatap bubur itu, ia teringat dengan kejadian semalam. Ia sangat penasaran dengan suara sayap itu. Dan ia juga penasaran dengan sosok lelaki yang ia lihat semalam.

Yoongi menatap Jungkook heran.

"Kau tidak suka buburnya?"

Jungkook tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hmm? Ooh.. umm, aku belum lapar hyung"

Yoongi mengangguk dan melanjutkan makanannya, kembali menghiraukan Jungkook.

"Hyung? Boleh aku bertanya?"

Yoongi diam saja.

Jungkook mendekati Yoongi sambil mencoba menatap wajah Yoongi.

"Hyung?"

Yoongi menatapnya tajam dan Jungkook segera menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Apa?" Ketus Yoongi

"Uh.. kau... kau tinggal di sini sendirian?"

Yoongi tidak menjawab lagi.

Jungkook kembali mendekati wajahnya dan Yoongi kembali menatapnya tajam.

"Kalau aku diam itu berarti aku bilang iya. Paham?" Bentak Yoongi.

Jungkook mencibir

'Kasar banget!'

"Kenapa kau tinggal disini?" Tanya Jungkook dengan wajah ingin tau.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya dan ia menghiraukan pertanyaan aneh Jungkook.

"Kau tidak takut sendirian disini?"

Yoongi menatap Jungkook dengan malas tapi ia tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook.

"Hyung? Apa pekerjaanmu? Maksudku... uh... bagaimana kau mendapatkan uang untuk keperluan sehari-harimu?"

Yoongi masih diam. Buburnya sudah habis dan ia bersendawa.

Jungkook masih sabar menunggu jawabnnya. Jungkook menatapnya dengan kedua mata hitamnya yang besar.

'Cute' pikir Yoongi.

"Hyung? Kau bisu?"

"Perampok"

Jungkook menatapnya aneh dengan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Jungkook melihat ke sekeliling mereka. Ia berpikir mana mungkin ada perampok di tengah hutan seperti ini. Mau merampok apa mereka?

Jungkook kembali menatap Yoongi aneh. Yoongi yang sudah menggeser piringnya dan sedang tergeletak di semen.

"Mana perampoknya hyung?" Tanyanya polos.

Yoongi menghela nafas kuat dan panjang. Ia duduk dan menatap Jungkook dengan malas.

"Aku perampok! Aku merampas uang, makanan, barang-barang lainnya termasuk perhiasan, pakaian dan lain lain. Puas!"

Yoongi kembali tiduran. Jungkook shock. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan matanya membelalak.

Jungkook mendengar cekikikan dari Yoongi.

Jungkook kembali menatapnya.

"Kau bercanda!"

Yoongi mengangkat bahunya.

"Terserah kalau tidak percaya"

Yoongi lalu berdiri dan hendak pergi meninggalkan Jungkook.

"Hyung kau mau kemana?"

Yoongi tidak menjawab, ia terus berjalan menuju hutan di belakang mereka.

Jungkook berlari mengejar Yoongi.

"Hyung tunggu!"

Yoongi berhenti dan berbalik.

"Hey bocah! Kau ngapain sih ikut-ikut? Aku tidak bisa jamin untuk melindungimu!"

Jungkook berdiri di depan Yoongi dan mulutnya cemberut.

"Aku takut"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya dan berbalik dan mulai berjalan.

Jungkook berjalan di belakang Yoongi.

Mereka berjalan semakin dalam. Jungkook mulai khawatir.

"Uhh hyung? Apa kau ingat jalan pulang?" Jungkook melihat ke belakangnya. Ia tidak melihat rumah mereka lagi, yang ia lihat hanyalah pohon.

Yoongi hanya diam dan terus berjalan.

Perasaan Jungkook mulai tidak enak. Ia teringat kata-kata Yoongi tadi kalau dia adalah perampok.

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya.

Yoongi tetap berjalan.

Jungkook memastikan Yoongi sedikit lebih jauh darinya. Perlahan ia berjalan mundur. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara jadi Yoongi tidak tau kalau dia melarikan diri.

Setelah Jungkook yakin kalau jaraknya dengan Yoongi jauh, ia pun berbalik dan lari menuju rumah persinggahan mereka.

Tapi sayangnya Jungkook salah arah. Ia rasanya sudah berlari jauh tapi kenapa ia merasa kalau jalur yang ia tempuh ini berbeda.

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terengah-engah. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Hutan ini terasa lebih gelap dan... mengerikan.

'Sepertinya aku salah arah. Aah Jungkook kau bodoh sekali!'

Jungkook menggeleng sambil berjalan kembali ke arah lain.

Hingga ia merasa bingung dia harus melangkah ke mana. Semuanya terlihat sama. Ia jadi ragu apakah jalur yang ditempuhnya benar atau tidak.

Jungkook mulai ketakutan.

Ia berputar dan melihat ke sekelillingnya.

'Kenapa semua terlihat sama?'

Hutan itu mulai terlihat seram.

Jungkook perlahan berjalan ke sampingnya, ia berdoa semoga ia berjalan di jalur yang benar.

Ia rasanya ingin berteriak, tapi jika ia berteriak, Yoongi akan mendengarnya lalu menemukannya lalu...

Jungkook tidak ingin memikirkan itu. Ia memang tidak percaya dengan Yoongi. Bisa saja dia seorang pembunuh.

Yoongi bilang kalau dirinya adalah perampok, perampok juga tidak segan untuk membunuh.

Jungkook merinding. Ia terus berjalan. Ia ingin hyungnya disini. Tapi hyungnya sedang bekerja. Ia sangat menyesal karena ia tidak ikut hyungnya hari ini. Tapi tidak mungkin juga ia menunggu hyungnya di tempat kerjanya.

Jungkook merasa sedih. Ia berpikir kenapa hidup mereka begitu... menyedihkan.

Tiba-tiba hutan itu dipenuhi kabut.

Jungkook tidak menyadari ini hingga ia mendengar suara ranting patah.

Jungkook langsung berhenti. Ia merasa sedang diperhatikan. Bulu kuduknya naik, ia merinding ketakutan.

Jungkook berbalik ke arah suara itu. Ia tidak melihat apapun. Hanya kabut.

Jungkook menarik nafas dan mencoba rileks.

'Mungkin itu binatang'

Jungkook tersadar, ia di dalam hutan dan pasti ada binatang buas. Jungkook berjalan mundur lalu berbalik dan lari.

Ia lari ketakutan sampai ia merasa lelah. Ia berhenti sebentar dan bersembunyi di balik pohon. Ia mengatur nafasnya. Ia keringatan. Ia ingin pulang, ia ingin bertemu dengan hyungnya.

Jungkook terduduk di tanah sambil terisak. Ia ketakutan.

Seseorang mengelus kepala Jungkook.

Jungkook terdiam, ia tidak berani menatap ke atas. Ia melihat sepasang kaki yang telanjang di hadapannya.

Tangan itu terus mengelus kepalanya. Ia merasa... tenang dan aman...

Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk menatap ke atas.

Wajah orang itu tidak jelas. Kabut tebal menutupinya.

Jungkook berdiri dan terus menatap orang di depannya.

Orang itu berhenti mengelus Jungkook. Ia menarik kembali tangannya ke samping tubuhnya.

Perlahan kabut itu mulai berkurang.

Jungkook bisa melihat rambut pirang orang itu dengan potongan yang rapi dan pendek. Perlahan Jungkook melihat wajah orang itu.

Matanya coklat, dan ia tampan. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Jungkook.

Jungkook melongo.

Dia tidak asing dengan wajah itu.

Orang itu tidak memakai baju, ia hanya mengenakan celana panjang longgar berwarna hitam. Dan celananya terlihat kotor.

Jungkook kembali menatap wajah orang itu. Ia masih tersenyum pada Jungkook.

"Hai" sapa orang itu.

Suaranya dalam, dan sedikit serak. Jungkook merasa tidak asing dengan suara itu. Ia juga merasa pernah mendengarnya tapi ia tidak ingat dimana. Suara orang itu membuat tubuh Jungkook lemas.

Jungkook tersadar, matanya membelalak, ia sadar kalau ia pernah bertemu dengan orang ini di mimpinya.

'Ya! Dia makhluk itu!'

Orang itu masih tersenyum pada Jungkook.

Jungkook menelan ludahnya. Tapi anehnya, ia tidak merasa takut.

'Kemana sayapnya? Ah! Jungkook kau bodoh sekali! Itu cuma mimpi!'

"H-hai juga" sapa Jungkook.

"Kau sedang apa di hutan ini?"

Jungkook berdiri dengan gelisah.

"Uh... aku... aku tersesat"

Orang itu tertawa pelan.

Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya menatap tangan itu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

Jungkook mengelurkan tangannya ke orang itu. Jungkook merasakan sesuatu di dirinya saat ia menyentuh lelaki itu. Ia terkejut dan menatap lelaki itu. Lelaki itu juga terkejut dan menatap Jungkook dengan serius.

Keduanya saling bertatapan. Jungkook bisa merasakan degup jantungnya yang kencang hingga ke telinganya. Lelaki itu mendekati wajahnya ke Jungkook.

Bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan. Jungkook memejam matanya dengan pelan. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas lelaki itu di wajahnya.

"YAH JUNGKOOK!"

Yoongi berteriak dan berlari ke arah Jungkook.

Jungkook membuka matanya dan ia melompat kaget saat ia melihat Yoongi berlari ke arahnya.

Jungkook mencari-cari lelaki tadi. Tapi ia tidak menemukannya. Yoongi menatapnya curiga.

"Kau mencari apa?"

Jungkook menatapnya aneh.

"Uh..."

Yoongi menaikkan alisnya.

Jungkook langsung menggeleng.

"Aku mencarimu! Aku meneriaki namami dari tadi! Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku... aku..."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya.

"Dasar bocah! Aku sudah bilang padamu! Aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatanmu! Hutan ini berbahaya! Sudahlah ayo pulang!"

Yoongi berjalan ke arah lain dan meninggalkan Jungkook.

Jungkook menyentuh bibirnya dan ia masih bisa merasakan nafas lelaki itu di wajahnya. Walau bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan tadi.

"YAH JUNGKOOK!"

Yoongi menunggunya sambil menatapnya dengan tak sabar. Sebenarnya Jungkook takut kalau Yoongi mempunyai niat jahat dengannya. Tapi Jungkook juga tidak ingin ditinggal sendirian lagi.

Jadi Jungkook segera berlari mengikuti Yoongi.

Tak berapa lama, mereka berdua pun sampai ke rumah Yoongi.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan siang untuk kita" kata Yoongi yang langsung pergi ke dapur.

Jungkook mengangguk dan ia tiduran di ruang tamu. Tak lama ia pun tertidur dan ia melihat bibir lelaki itu yang menyentuh bibirnya.


	4. Chapter 4

Jin pulang dengan wajah yang ceria. Ia senang karena akhirnya ia bisa pulang. Ia juga membawa beberapa makanan untuk Jungkook dan Yoongi.

"Aku pulaaaang" sahutnya.

"Hyuuung!" Jungkook segera berdiri dan memeluk Jin.

Jin memeluk adiknya kembali.

"Kau sendirian?"

Jungkook menghela nafas dan mengangguk manja.

Jin mengacak rambut adiknya itu.

"Oohhh kasihaaan. Sudahlah, ayo makan. Hyung membawa makanan"

Jungkook dan Jin makan bersama sambil sesekali bercanda.

Malamnya saat mereka hendak tidur...

Jungkook dan Jin sedang tiduran di alas mereka.

Jungkook bersandar di dada hyungnya dan matanya terasa berat ketika Jin memainkan rambut adiknya itu.

"Hyung? Bolehkah aku ikut denganmu besok?"

"Wae?"

"Aku... aku takut"

"Kan ada Yoongi hyung disini"

"Y-y-yeaah.. tapi... aku ingin ikut dengan hyung"

Jungkook tidak memberitahu Jin tentang pekerjaan Yoongi.

"Tentu saja boleh Kookie."

Jungkook menghela nafas dan ia memejam matanya.

\- Di dalam mimpi Jungkook..

Jungkook sedang berjalan di sebuah aula yang besar. Langkahnya bergema di ruangan besar itu. Ruangan itu banyak berisi patung, serta tiang besar yang berwarna cream. Ruangan itu juga memiliki beberapa lorong gelap yang Jungkook tidak ingin telusuri saat itu. Melihatnya saja ia merinding.

Dia melihat ke depannya. Ada 2 singgasana yang keduanya dililiti oleh tumbuhan liar. Bahkan bunga juga tumbuh di situ.

Dahi Jungkook berkerut. Ia sangat penasaran hingga ia naik ke tangga menuju singgasana itu.

Ia melangkah ke atas dengan perlahan. Jantungnya semakin kencang.

Ia berdiri tepat di depan singgasana itu.

Whoosh

Suara kepakan sayap yang kuat terdengar jelas oleh Jungkook dan ia merasakan angin kencang menyapu tengkuknya.

Jungkook merasakan seseorang sedang mengamatinya dari belakang. Bulu kuduk Jungkook langsung berdiri.

Perlahan Jungkook berbalik dan ia menunduk. Badannya gemetaran.

Ia melihat sepasang sepatu hitam yang mengkilat. Sepatu yang mewah. Lalu Jungkook melihat orang itu memakai celana jeans hitam, tali pinggang hitam, dan baju hitam yang berbentuk V neck menampakkan kulit indah si pemilik. Ia juga mengenakan scarf merah dan jas berwarna biru yang glamour.

Jungkook terus menatap ke atas dan ia melihat wajah si pemilik. Orang itu tersenyum lembut pada Jungkook. Matanya berwarna hitam kelam dan rambutnya berwarna ash grey dengan belahan poni yang rapi.

'Dia tampan' itulah yang dipikiran Jungkook dan ia melongo menatap orang itu.

"Hi Jungkook" suara lembutnya memecah kesunyian.

Jungkook kaget. Matanya langsung membesar.

'Dari mana dia tau namaku'

Orang itu tetap berdiri di tempat dan kedua tangannya berada di belakang punggungnya.

"Umm.. k-kau siapa?"

Orang itu tersenyum jahat. Ia berjalan mendekati Jungkook. Dan hanya 2 langkah ia sudah di depan Jungkook. Jungkook kaget, ia berkedip beberapa kali.

"Aku Jimin"

Mulut Jungkook terbuka sedikit. Dan ia menatap bibir pink dan lembut itu. Jungkook merasa seketika itu bibirnya kering dan ia membasahi bibirnya.

"You are so beautiful Jungkook" Bisik Jimin sambil mengamati Jungkook yang menjilat bibirnya.

Jungkook merintih pelan mendengar suara Jimin. Ia ingin mencium Jimin saat itu.

Ntah dari mana keinginan itu muncul.

Jimin memiringkan wajahnya ke Jungkook. Jungkook perlahan memejam matanya dan ia membiarkan Jimin menyentuh bibirnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba Jungkook tercampak ke belakang dan punggungnya menghantam singgasana.

Jungkook mengerang kesakitan dan ia mendengar suara angin yang berhembus kencang di telinganya dan suara tubrukan keras. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap ke depan.

Ia melihat lelaki yang ia temui di hutan semalam.

Lelaki itu terengah-engah. Mata hijau lumutnya terlihat jelas. Ia mengenakan sepatu hitam, celana jeans hitam, baju hitam yang berbentuk V neck yang sangat rendah hingga hampir mencapai diafragmanya, juga jas hitam yang dipenuhi glitter. Poni blondenya terlihat sedikit kusut.

Lelaki itu melihat ke depan dengan ekspresi marah. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat.

Jungkook melihat ke arah pandangannya dan menemukan Jimin terjatuh di lantai dekat tiang dan ia yakin suara tubrukan yang ia dengar tadi adalah tubuh Jimin yang menubruk tiang.

Jimin perlahan berdiri dan ia tertawa sinis kepada lelaki berambut blonde itu.

"Hello step brother!" Jimin menyunggingkan senyumnya dan Jungkook sekilas melihat matanya berubah menjadi merah dan ia menyerang lelaki blonde itu.

Jungkook berteriak dan ia berlari ke arah si blonde itu.

Lelaki blonde itu menarik Jungkook kuat ke pelukannya dan mencium Jungkook sambil mengepakkan sayap hitamnya yang lebar.

Jungkook terangkat ke udara bersama lelaki blonde itu.

Jungkook shock dan seketika ia lemas. Ia melihat lelaki blonde itu yang sedang memejam matanya dengan tenang sambil mencium Jungkook.

Lelaki itu menyelubungi tubuh mereka dengan sayapnya. Dan Jungkook merasakan panas yang menyengat dari tubuh lelaki itu.

Jungkook mendengar jeritan dari Jimin di belakang mereka. Jungkook tidak ingin tau apa yang terjadi karena ia tidak ingin melepas ciuman mereka.

Jungkook bisa merasakan bau gosong dan jeritan Jimin hilang.

Perlahan kaki Jungkook menyentuh lantai tapi Jungkook masih berpegangan kuat di jas lelaki blonde itu.

Lelaki blonde itu menyembunyikan kembali sayapnya dan mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

Lelaki itu menatap Jungkook dengan lembut dan Jungkook bisa melihat matanya kembali coklat.

Bibir Jungkook masih terasa geli dan kebas dari ciuman mereka yang cukup lama. Jungkook menatap ke lelaki itu. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi pikirannya kacau.

"K-k-kau siapa?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut. Dan ia mundur ke belakang meninggalkan Jungkook. Ia tersenyum pada Jungkook dan menghilang dari pandangan begitu saja.

Jungkook kaget. Ia berkedip dan mencari sosok lelaki itu ke sekelilingnya. Hatinya sedih karena lelaki itu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kim Taehyung"

Jungkook bisa mendengar suaranya yang dalam di pikirannya.

Jungkook terbangun dan ia terengah-engah. Ia keringatan hebat sampai bajunya terasa basah di kulitnya.

Jungkook melihat ke sampingnya dan melihat Jin masih tertidur pulas.

Jungkook menghela nafas dan ia menyentuh bibirnya.

Ciuman itu terasa nyata.

Atau itu hanya feelingnya saja.

Jungkook kembali berbaring dan mencoba untuk tidur.

Mata Jungkook mulai berat dan ia pun tertidur.


	5. Chapter 5

Paginya, Jin dan Jungkook sedang berjalan ke tempat kerja Jin. Selama di perjalanan mereka selalu bercanda.

Sampai di swalayan, Jin segera mengganti pakaianmya dengan seragam kerjanya.

Jungkook sedang duduk di belakang kasir dan ia menyapa pemilik swalayan.

"Selamat pagi tuan" ia tersenyum menunjukkan gigi kelincinya.

Lelaki tua itu tersenyum ramah pada Jungkook.

"Pagi. Oh kau adik Jin ya?"

"Ya tuan"

"Aigoo so cute!" Lelaki tua itu mengacak rambutnya.

Jungkook hanya tertawa pelan dan menunduk malu.

"Kalau begitu, selamat menemani hyung mu" lelaki tua itu tersenyum lembut dan pergi.

Pagi itu lumayan ramai, Jungkook membantu Jin bekerja. Setiap pembeli selalu tersenyum manis pada mereka.

"Aigoo kalian ganteng sekali"

"Haii oppa"

"Waah... ini adikmu? Imut banget"

Dan pujian lainnya.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, waktu itu sudah jam 5 sore dan Jin hendak menutup toko ketika seseorang menghampiri mereka.

"Permisi? Apa aku masih bisa membeli? Please, aku sangat butuh ini. Hanya swalayan ini yang dekat dari rumahku."

Seseorang itu dengan rambut silver dan mata yang terlihat berat menatap Jin dengan penuh harap.

Jin tersenyum dan ia membuka toko untuk nya.

Orang itu bergumam thanks padanya.

Jungkook memperhatikan orang itu dengan serius.

Jin menyenggol bahu Jungkook.

"Kenapa kau melihatnya seperti itu?"

"Umm, wajahnya tidak asing hyung"

Orang itu berjalan menuju kasir dan ia membeli beberapa ramen, minuman soda, dan permen lolipop.

Ia tersenyum lebar pada Jin dan memamerkan dimplesnya.

"Sorry, kami kehabisan makanan dan kami kelaparan." Katanya dengan senyum lebarnya pada Jin.

Jin mengangguk dan mulai menghitung belanjaannya.

Jungkook mengamati orang berambut silver itu. Orang itu tidak tau kalau Jungkook terus mengamatinya. Orang itu hanya menatap Jin dengan senyum lebarnya.

'Dia terlihat bodoh dengan senyum lebar seperti itu' pikir Jungkook sambil menahan tawanya.

Orang itu segera menatap Jungkook dengan sinis.

Jungkook ketakutan melihatnya. Ia menunduk menjauhi tatapan orang itu.

Orang itu lalu berbalik pada Jin dan ia kembali tersenyum lebar sambil memberikan Jin kartu debitnya.

'Aneh! Apa dia tau isi di pikiranku?' Jungkook mengintip perlahan ke orang itu. Dan orang itu kali ini hanya menatap Jin masih dengan senyum lebar.

'Oh mungkin tidak'

Jungkook bernafas lega.

Setelah selesai, orang itu pamit sambil tersenyum terimakasih pada Jin. Ia menatap Jungkook sekilas dengan sinis lalu pergi.

Jungkook merasa dia pernah melihat wajah itu.

"Ayo kita pulang!"

Jin sudah mengganti pakaiannya lalu Jin mengunci toko dan mereka pulang.

Sampai di rumah, Yoongi menyambut mereka.

"Hey.. aku kira kalian tidak akan pulang lagi kemari"

"Kau tidak suka ya kami disini?" Tanya Jin yang terlihat sakit hati

"Uhh bukan begitu... aku kesepian"

"Ohh"

"Kalian sudah makan? Aku membuatkan kalian bubur"

Yoongi memberi mereka bubur yang dibuatnya.

"Oh kau baik sekali" puji Jin. Ia segera menyantap bubur buatan Yoongi.

"Uhm... " Yoongi salah tingkah.

Jungkook tidak menyentuh bubur itu. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan Yoongi. Tapi setelah ia melihat hyungnya menyantap dengan lahap bubur itu, ia pun memakan bubur itu.

"Ohh aku kira kau tidak suka bubur" kata Yoongi yang melihat Jungkook makan.

"Uhm kemarin aku tidak lapar" ia berbicara dengan mulut nya yang penuh.

Yoongi mengangguk.

"Aku lelah... aku tidur duluan ya" kata Yoongi sambil menguap.

Setelah selesai, Jin mencuci semua piring kotor.

"Hyung.. aku masih penasaran deh sama orang tadi"

"Orang yang mana?" Kata Jin sambil menyusun piring.

"Yang tadi! Rambut silver!" Jungkook mengikuti Jin di belakangnya.

"Ooh... Namjoon?"

"Namjoon? Siapa dia?"

Jin menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap Jungkook dengan kesal.

Jungkook bingung lalu ia tersadar.

"Ooh yaa! Umm. Jadi si rambut silver itu tadi Namjoon. Hyung tau dari mana?"

Jin menghela nafas sambil menggeleng kepalanya.

"Pertanyaanmu banyak sekali Kookie"

"Hyung! Jawaaab!" Pintanya dengan manja.

"Semalam dia belanja di toko dan kami berkenalan"

"Serius hyung?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

"Iya. Ada apa?"

"Ohh... umm, wajahnya tidak asing hyung"

"Sudahlah Kookie. Jangan pikiri yang tidak penting! Sekarang ayo tidur!"

Jin sudah tertidur pulas dan Jungkook masih memikirkan wajah Namjoon. Ia yakin dia pernah melihat orang itu.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat kalau dia pernah melihat wajahnya.

Ia melihatnya saat Jin melamar kerja di swalayan itu. Orang yang misterius itu. Orang yang terlihat pucat waktu itu dan dialah Namjoon.

Tapi Jungkook merasa ada yang aneh dengan si Namjoon ini. Dan dia akan segera menyelidikinya nanti.

Keesokan harinya...

Jungkook bersikeras ingin ikut dengan Jin lagi.

Kali ini Yoongi sudah pergi entah kemana tanpa berpamitan pada mereka.

Siang itu di tempat kerja Jin, saat itu sedang hujan deras. Dan hanya Jin dan Jungkook di toko itu.

Mereka sedang bermain domino ketika bel toko berbunyi. Keduanya segera berdiri dan menyambut pembeli.

"Sela- oh Namjoon!" Jin terlihat bahagia melihat lelaki dengan dimples itu.

Namjoon juga tersenyum lebar padanya.

Jungkook mendengus di samping Jin. Jin menginjak kali Jungkook.

"Ouw!" Ia mendesis kesakitan sambil menatap marah ke hyungnya.

Namjoon selesai dengan belanjaannya. Dan ia lagi-lagi menatap Jin seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

'Berhenti melihat hyungku seperti itu! Kau terlihat seperti orang dungu!' Jungkook menatap Namjoon dengan jengkel. Ia memasukkan belanjaan Namjoon dengan kasar ke plastik.

Namjoon menatapnya sinis. Jungkook bisa mendengar geraman dari Namjoon.

Jungkook kaget ketika ia melihat sekilas mata Namjoon yang berubah menjadi warna kuning lalu berubah lagi menjadi coklat. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Jungkook dan kembali menatap Jin. Ia tersenyum lebar pada Jin.

Lalu Namjoon menarik tangan Jin dengan lembut.

"Apa kau mau dinner dengan ku malam ini?" Ia tersenyum.

Jin shock.

"Umm aku..." Jin melirik adiknya.

Jungkook menatap Jin dengan cemberut.

"Adikmu boleh ikut" kata Namjoon sambil memutar bola matanya ketika ia melirik Jungkook.

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu" kata Jin penuh semangat sambil tersenyum lebar.

Mulut Jungkook menganga dan ia menyentakkan kakinya dengan jengkel.

"Baiklah.. aku akan menjemputmu disini. Kalian tutup jam 5 kan?"

Jin mengangguk antusias.

"Well, see you later" kata Namjoon sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Jin lalu pergi.

Jin masih shock di tempat.

Jungkook memperhatikan Namjoon keluar dan ia melihat Namjoon yang berjalan santai di bawah hujan yang deras.

Jungkook shock.

Karena ia melihat Namjoon sama sekali tidak basah di bawah hujan.

Hey guys... makasih uda review, favorite dan follow thank you thank you thank youu


	6. Chapter 6

Jin mengunci toko dengan semangat. Jungkook yang sejak tadi cemberut sedang bersandar di pintu swalayan. Jungkook menghela nafas panjang.

"Ini sudah lewat jam 5!" Ketusnya.

Jin tersenyum pada adiknya.

"Ya, jam 5 lewat 5 Kookie. Kita juga baru menutup toko kan"

"Ya tapi-"

"Hai, maaf kami terlambat" sapa Namjoon yang tiba-tiba sudah di belakang Jin dengan senyum lebarnya.

Jungkook memutar bola matanya dan tidak menatap Namjoon.

"Oh kau sudah disini! Ohh kau membawa teman?" Tanya Jin yang sedang mencubit pinggang Jungkook.

"Aah!" Jungkook melompat kesakitan dan ia menatap hyungnya dengan kesal.

"Hello" sapa lelaki yang dibawa Namjoon.

Jungkook merasa tidak asing dengan suara itu. Ia segera melihat Namjoon dan teman yang dibawanya itu.

Jungkook kaget. Ia tidak percaya kalau lelaki yang menciumnya di mimpinya itu ada di depannya.

Taehyung tersenyum pada Jungkook.

"Dia bukan temanku. Dia adikku. Namanya Kim Taehyung. Taehyung, ini Jin."

Taehyung membungkuk dan tersenyum pada Jin.

"Ohh.. Taehyung! Ini adikku, Jeon Jungkook!"

Taehyung kembali menatap Jungkook dan tersenyum manis.

Jungkook yakin kalau suara degup jantungnya sangat keras.

Jungkook masih melongo menatap Taehyung.

"Kalian ingin makan apa?" Tanya Namjoon tiba-tiba dan ia menarik tangan Jin dengan lembut.

"Aaah... umm, terserah kalian saja" jawabnya dengan malu-malu. Pipinya merona ketika Namjoon tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jin.

"You are so pretty" kata Namjoon dan membuat Jin semakin merona.

"Bro! Kau memalukan!" Kata Taehyung sambil tertawa mengejek.

Namjoon memukul kepala Taehyung dan Taehyung hanya tertawa.

Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook.

"Ayolah kita duluan saja! Lelaki tua ini sungguh memalukan!" Katanya sambil mengajak Jungkook berlari menghindari pukulan Namjoon.

Jin tertawa melihat Namjoon yang terlihat kesal.

Namjoon kembali menatap Jin dan ia tersenyum lebar lagi.

"Ayo?" Ia menarik tangan Jin dan mereka mulai berjalan mengikuti Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Hey kids! Kalian mau makan apa?" Teriak Namjoon.

"Pizzaaa dan ke tempat biasa!" Sahut Taehyung.

Namjoon menggumamkan sesuatu tapi Taehyun dan Jungkook sudah jauh dari mereka.

Jantung Jungkook masih berdegup kencang. Ia yakin kalau Taehyung bisa merasakannya dari denyut nadi nya.

"So, Jungkook... kau suka pizza kan?"

"Umm. Y-y-yes"

"Good"

"Uh"

"Relax. Aku tidak akan memakanmu Kookie"

Jungkook kaget. Tidak ada yang memanggilnya Kookie selain Jin.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau aku panggil Kookie?"

"N-n-no"

Lalu hening dan tiba-tiba Taehyung tertawa.

Jungkook sedikit merinding mendengar suara tawa Taehyung itu. Ia teringat di mimpi pertamanya. Jungkook menatap ke sekelilingnya dan lega karena tidak ada yang retak seperti di mimpinya itu.

"Kau takut padaku?" Tanya Taehyung sambil melirik Jungkook.

Jungkook yang sejak tadi gemetaran menggeleng kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Jangan bohong! Aku bisa merasakannya!"

Jungkook semakin gelisah. Ia mencoba mengintip ke belakang dari bahunya dan ia tidak menemukan Jin.

Ia semakin takut.

'Bagaimana kalau mereka ini orang jahat? Jin kemana? Bagaimana kalau-'

"Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh. Kami orang baik-baik kok. Walau penampilan hyungku itu terlihat seperti preman, tapi percayalah. Dia takut kecoa!" Taehyung kembali tertawa.

Udara saat itu semakin dingin dan kabut mulai membuat suasana semakin seram.

Jungkook semakin takut. Ia ingin lari ke belakang mencari hyungnya dan mengajaknya pulang.

Taehyung mengelus jari Jungkook di genggamannya.

"Jangan takut, Kookie."

Jungkook sedikit tenang.

"Well, kita sudah sampai!"

Taehyung menarik Jungkook ke sebuah restauran pizza. Mereka masuk dan Taehyung mengambil kursi di belakang. Saat itu sangat sepi di restauran.

Taehyung duduk di samping Jungkook. Lalu ia mengambil menu dari tangan pelayan itu.

Setelah pelayan itu menulis pesanan mereka, tak lama Namjoon dan Jin pun tiba.

Dan pelayan itu kembali menulis pesanan mereka.

Taehyung duduk bersandar di kursinya sambil meletakkan satu tangannya di sandaran kursi Jungkook.

Jungkook duduk dengan gelisah saat ia merasakan Taehyung yang terus menatapnya.

Perlahan Jungkook menoleh ke Taehyung dan Taehyung tersenyum padanya.

Jungkook menyukai cara Taehyung tersenyum padanya. Tatapannya jatuh ke bibir Taehyung. Ia teringat saat bibir itu menyentuh bibirnya. Walau hanya di mimpi, tapi Jungkook merasa kalau ciuman itu nyata.

Namjoon dan Jin sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Tapi Jungkook tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat ia saling bertatapan dengan Taehyung. Ia merasa saat itu hanya ada Taehyung dan dirinya.

"Jungkook!" Panggil Jin beberapa kali.

Akhirnya Jungkook tersadar.

"Hmm?"

"Namjoon mengajak kita mendaki ke gunung minggu ini! Kau mau?"

Jungkook terlihat bingung tapi ia mengangguk pelan.

Jungkook masih menatap Taehyung. Dan Taehyung tersenyum padanya.

Setelah selesai makan, Taehyung dan Namjoon mengantar Jin dan Jungkook kembali ke arah swalayan.

"Rumah kalian dimana?" Tanya Namjoon pada Jin.

"Umm... di dalam hutan sana. Itu rumah orang. Kami hanya menumpang"

Namjoon mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut pada Jin.

Mereka berempat pun berpisah.

Jin dan Jungkook kembali masuk ke hutan sedangkan Namjoon dan Taehyung jalan ke arah berlawanan.

Sampai di rumah Yoongi.

Yoongi membukakan pintu untuk mereka saat ia mendengar suara Jin dan Jungkook.

"Oh Yoongi! Kau sudah makan malam?"

"Umm? Sudah. Kenapa kalian lama sekali?"

"Oh tadi kami diajak makan bersama. Dan ini untukmu!"

Jin memberinya kotak kecil pizza.

"Oh thanks" kata Yoongi dengan malu.

"Your welcome"

Jin dan Jungkook bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

Malamnya Jungkook terbangun. Ia duduk dan mengusap matanya.

"Jungkook"

Ia mendengar suara Taehyung yang memanggilnya.

Ia menoleh ke Jin dan Jin sedang tidur dengan pulas.

Ia berdiri dan mengintip Yoongi di kamar, dan Yoongi juga sedang tidur.

"Jungkook kemarilah"

Jungkook mengikuti suara Taehyung yang terus memanggilnya itu.

Ia dengan pelan membuka pintu depan dan keluar.

Jungkook menemukan Taehyung yang sedang berdiri di depan rumah dan sedang tersenyum lembut padanya.

Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya dan Jungkook meraihnya.

Taehyung tersenyum dan membawa Jungkook ke dalam hutan.

Jungkook hanya diam dan membiarkan Taehyung membawanya.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung berhenti dan ia berbalik.

Ia menarik tubuh Jungkook dan ia mencium Jungkook dengan kuat.

Jungkook merintih, kakinya lemas. Taehyung memeluk Jungkook dengan kuat.

Jungkook mendengar erangan kuat dan itu bukan berasal dari Taehyung.

Taehyung melepas ciumannya dan menatap geram ke belakang Jungkook.

Dengan cepat Taehyung menarik Jungkook ke belakangnya.

Jungkook bisa melihat mata Taehyung yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi warna hijau.

Sayap Taehyung langsung terbentang lebar dan Jungkook kaget.

"Kau mau apa Jimin!"

Jimin tertawa sinis. Ia menatap Taehyung dengan malas.

"Kau mencuri boneka ku!"

Taehyung menggeram dan Jungkook bisa merasakan otot Taehyung yang menegang. Bulu di sayap Taehyung ikut bergetar.

"Dia milikku!"geram Taehyung.

Jimin tertawa mengejek.

"Kau lupa huh? Kau terkutuk! Tidak akan ada yang mencintaimu dan apa kau lupa apa yang terjadi dengan boneka mu yang terakhir?" Ejeknya

Taehyung mendengus marah.

"Dia bukan boneka!" Jawabnya tegas.

"What? Manusia? Huh! Kenapa kau jatuh cinta dengan manusia? Mereka itu bodoh! Mereka itu seperti boneka!"

Taehyung melompat ke arah Jimin dan ia menunjang Jimin hingga Jimin menabrak pohon besar. Dan pohon itu pun tumbang.

Jimin kembali berdiri dan ia tersenyum sombong pada Taehyung.

"Kau hanya akan membunuhnya, Kim Taehyung!" Kata Jimin lalu ia melirik Jungkook dan tersenyum sinis.

Jimin mengembangkan sayapnya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Suasana hutan kembali sunyi. Hanya hembusan nafas yang berat dari Taehyung. Sayapnya kembali terlipat dan hilang di punggungnya.

Taehyung perlahan menoleh dan mendekati Jungkook.

Jungkook kaget, mata besarnya menunjukkan ketakutan. Ia mengambil langkah mundur saat Taehyung mendekatinya.

"Ssstop!" Bisik Jungkook.

Taehyung berhenti.

"Berhenti mengikutiku! Berhenti menemuiku! Kkkau... kkkau... "

Jungkook gemetaran hebat. Ia menunduk.

Taehyung merasa sakit hati.

"Fine"

Taehyung pergi meninggalkan Jungkook.

Jungkook tidak berani menatap ke depan. Tapi ia merasa kalau Taehyung sudah pergi.

Lalu ia dengan cepat berlari kembali ke rumah.

Untungnya kali ini dia tidak tersesat.

Ia mengunci pintu rumah dan ia terengah-engah.

Jin terbangun dan melihat adiknya dengan bingung.

"Kookie? Kau kah itu?"

"Hhhyung"

Jungkook berlari memeluk Jin.

"Hyung aku takut..."

Jin menepuk punggungnya dan menenangkan Jungkook.

Tak lama, Jungkook pun tertidur di pelukan Jin.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you guys uda follow dan favorite :))

Jin sedang memaksa Jungkook untuk ikut pergi mendaki gunung bersama Namjoon hari ini. Seperti yang sudah mereka janjikan hari itu. Dan ini adalaha weekend. Jin heran kenapa tiba-tiba anak ini malah tidak ingin ikut.

"Ayolah! Kita sudah berjanji pada mereka!" Rengek Jin.

"Siapa?" Tanya Yoongi ingin tahu.

"Uh.. teman"

Yoongi menatap curiga pada Jin.

"Teman? Kalian mau kemana?"

Jin menghela nafas.

"Ya teman! Kami ingin mendaki gunung hari ini!"

"Aku ikut!" Kata Yoongi tiba-tiba.

Jin shock menatapnya.

"Ntah lah" kata Jin sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku yakin, temanmu itu tidak keberatan" kata Yoongi sambil bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

Jin menghela nafas dan ia kembali menatap Jungkook.

Jungkook sedang berpura-pura tidur. Jin mengguncang tubuhnya dengan kasar.

"Yah Jeon Jungkook! Kau tega sekali pada hyungmu ini!"

Jungkook segera membuka matanya dan duduk.

"Okay fine fine fine! Aku ikut!"

Jin menepuk kedua tangannya dengan semangat.

Mereka bertiga sampai di depan swalayan. Disana sudah ada Namjoon, Taehyung dan... seorang lelaki berambut merah kecoklatan. Lelaki itu sedang melompat kegirangan sambil memeluk Taehyung. Jungkook cemberut melihat mereka.

"Hai! Maaf kami sedikit telat" kata Jin dengan riang.

"Hai! No it's fine" jawab Namjoon sambil mengisap lolipopnya. Ia tersenyum pada Jin dan mereka saling bertatapan.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook sekilas dan Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya.

Yoongi berdehem kuat dan membuat Jin menatapnya kesal.

"Oh aku lupa. Umm, temanku ingin ikut. Tidak apa-apa kan?" Kata Jin dengan wajah minta maaf.

"Sure. Kami juga membawa teman" kata Namjoon santai.

"Haiiiiii! Aku Jung Ho Seok. Tapi panggil saja aku Hope. Taehyung memberikan nama itu untukku. Ya kan babe?" Kata Hoseok sambil mencium pipi Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook.

Jungkook shock. Ia tidak suka dengan si Hoseok ini. Jungkook membuat wajah mengejek pada Hoseok.

"Hai! Dan uh.. ini Yoongi. Kami menumpang di rumahnya." Kata Jin.

"So? Ayo berangkat!" Kata Hoseok sambil menarik tangan Taehyung.

Namjoon dengan cepat berada di samping Jin dengan senyum lebar dan memegang tangan Jin sambil berjalan.

Yoongi mengikuti mereka di belakang.

Jungkook masih diam di tempat dan masih menatap tangan Taehyung yang memegang tangan Hoseok.

"Hey bocah! Kenapa kau masih disitu! Ayo!" Kata Yoongi yang berhenti menunggu Jungkook.

Jungkook menghela nafas dan berjalan mengikuti mereka.

Jin dan Jungkook berjalan dengan terengah-engah.

Taehyung dan Hoseok sudah jauh di depan. Mereka saling bercanda dan hanya suara tawa mereka yang memecah kesunyian.

Namjoon berjongkok di depan Jin dan menyuruhnya untuk naik ke punggungnya. Jin yang malu-malu menerima tawaran itu, ia pun mengalungkan lengannya di leher Namjoon dan Namjoon pun berjalan.

Jungkook sejak tadi cemberut. Dia menyesal karena dia harus ikut. Yoongi berjalan di depan Jungkook dengan santai.

"Hyung!" Panggil Jungkook ke Yoongi.

Yoongi, seperti biasa, tidak menjawab Jungkook.

Jungkook menghela nafas dan berhenti. Wajahnya cemberut dan ia mengambil sebuah batu kerikil dan melemparnya ke arah Yoongi.

"Ouw!" Yoongi mengusap belakang kepalanya dan ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Gendoooong!" Rengek Jungkook sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

"Aish!" Yoongi pun berjongkok dan Jungkook naik ke punggungnya.

Jungkook tersenyum seperti anak kecil.

"Hyung baik deh!" Puji Jungkook sambil memainkan rambut Yoongi.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya.

"Ayo istirahat disini!" Seru Taehyung dan yang lain pun setuju.

Mereka beristirahat di sebuah rumah kecil.

Taehyung masuk ke rumah itu seolah-olah dialah pemiliknya.

Namjoon menurunkan Jin dan mereka saling bertatapan lagi.

Yoongi menurunkan Jungkook dan ia mengerang ketika ia meluruskan badannya.

"Aku kan tidak berat hyung!"

"Ya ya ya. Tapi punggungku rasanya mau patah!" Jawab Yoongi sinis.

Jin dan Namjoon pamit untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar.

Jungkook ingin ikut dengan hyungnya tapi melihat wajah Jin yang sangat bahagia dengan Namjoon, ia pun membatalkan niatnya itu.

Yoongi sedang tiduran di lantai dan menutup wajahnya.

Jungkook memutuskan untuk masuk ke rumah.

"Ahh stop it!" Rintih Hoseok yang menolak tubuh Taehyung dengan pelan.

"What? Just a kiss" bisik Taehyung sambil mendekatkan wajahnya lagi ke Hoseok.

Hoseok membiarkan Taehyung menciumnya.

Mereka berdua berada di dapur. Taehyung yang sedang menekan tubuhnya ke Hoseok.

Jungkook shock melihat mereka. Hatinya terasa sakit.

'Kenapa aku cemburu! Urgh!'

Ia menghentakkan kakinya dan kembali keluar.

Taehyung mendengar gerutu Jungkook dan ia segera melepas ciumannya.

"Dia sudah pergi!" Kata Hoseok dengan nada pelan sambil mendorong tubuh Taehyung.

Taehyung menunduk dengan wajah sedih.

"Aku heran kenapa kau malah menyerah! Aku tidak pernah melihatmu menyerah seperti ini!" Kata Hoseok sambil memarahinya.

"Kau mencintainya kan! Ya sudah sana! Kejar dia! Kau aneh Taehyung!"

Taehyung masih berdiri diam di tempat.

Hoseok mendecakkan lidahnya dan mendorong Taehyung kuat.

"Kejar dia Taehyung! Sebelum ia jatuh di tangan Jimin!"

Taehyung langsung menatap mantan pacarnya itu dengan bingung.

"Aku mendapat penglihatan semalam. Dia akan jatuh cinta dengan Jimin! Kau ingin dia di ambil lagi oleh Jimin? Setelah ratusan tahun kau menunggunya?" Hoseok menatapnya marah.

"Tunggu apa lagi! Kejar dia!" Geram Hoseok yang membuat piring-piring itu bergetar.

Taehyung segera berlari keluar mengejar Jungkook.

Jungkook tidka tau harus kemana, dia terus berjalan ke dalam hutan dengan perasaan jengkel. Dia benci dengan Taehyung. Tapi dia juga benci dengan dirinya. Bagaimana bisa ia merasa cemburu. Dia juga tidak dekat dengan Taehyung. Tapi ia merasa kalau ia sudah kenal lama dengan Taehyung.

'Berani sekali ia mencium orang lain setelah ia menciumku! Urgh! Playboy!'

Jungkook menendang batu ke depan dan ia terkejut saat seseorang berbicara padanya.

"Ya! Dia memang playboy!" Seru Jimin yang berdiri di depan Jungkook.

Jungkook berhenti dan terkejut.

"K-k-kau?"

Jimin mendekat dan tersenyum lembut.

"Jangan takut Kookie..."

"K-k-kau ... bagaimana... bisa... tau..." Jungkook gagap bicara.

"Aku selalu tau kau dimana Jungkook." Ia di depan Jungkook dan ia meraih wajah Jungkook dan mengelusnya pelan.

"You always look so pretty" bisik Jimin.

Jungkook merinding. Angin berputar kencang di sekeliling mereka.

Jimin mengulurkan tangannya pada Jungkook.

Angin semakin kencang hingga Jungkook melihat sesuatu seperti portal hitam di belakang Jimin.

"Come with me..." katanya pelan dan matanya berubah menjadi merah.

Jungkook merasa terhipnotis dan ingin mengikuti Jimin.

Jungkook melangkah mendekat dan tangannya hampir menyentuh tangan Jimin.

Taehyung segera menyerang Jimin dengan cepat. Ia menggeram.

Jimin terlempar jauh ke belakang. Angin kencang tadi pun surut dengan instan.

Jungkook tersadar dan ia terkejut ketika melihat Taehyung di depannya.

"Jauhi dia!"

Jimin berdiri dan tertawa sinis.

Jimin mengangkat bahunya dan menatap sombong pada Taehyung.

"Kau meninggalkannya sendirian. Aku hanya ingin menemaninya." Jawabnya santai.

"Aku peringatkan sekali lagi! Jauhi dia!" Geram Taehyung, taringnya mulai muncul dari mulutnya. Matanya berubah menjadi hijau.

"Woah! Kalau saja dia melihatmu seperti ini!" Ejeknya.

Taehyung menyerang Jimin lagi dan ia mencekik Jimin dengan kuat.

"Kau ingin membunuh adikmu sendiri?"

"Kau bukan adikku!"

"Kau lupa? Ayahmu menikahi ibuku! Dan aku sah menjadi adikmu! Kenapa kau begitu membenciku!"

Taehyung mengerang dan ia mencekik Jimin lebih kuat hingga Jungkook bisa mendengar tulang Jimin yang sepertinya remuk.

Tapi Jimin terlihat baik-baik saja.

Jimin tertawa.

"Kau tidak bisa membunuhku, brother!" Ia menaikkan alisnya dan menatap Taehyung dengan sombong.

Taehyung mencampakkan tubuh Jimin ke udara.

Jimin terjatuh dengan bunyi keras.

"JAUHI DIA!" teriak Taehyung dengan penuh amarah.

Jimin berdiri dan tertawa. Ia menatap Jungkook yang ketakutan. Ia tersenyum sombong.

"Kau menakuti bonekamu!"

Taehyung tersadar dan ia menoleh ke belakang. Jungkook menatapnya ngeri dan seketika wajah Taehyung melembut.

Jimin tertawa dan pergi.

Mata Taehyung mulai kembali coklat, dan taringnya bersembunyi kembali.

"Jungkook..." panggilnya pelan.

Jungkook masih shock, wajahnya pucat. Ia mengambil langkah mundur sambil menatap Taehyung dengan ngeri.

"Jungkook..."

Jungkook berlari menjauhi Taehyung. Ia terengah-engah. Air matanya mulai membendung di matanya. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Hingga ia tak sengaja menabrak Namjoon tapi Namjoon dengan cepat menangkap tubuh Jungkook.

"Hey slow down..."

Jungkook tak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. Ia menangis dan jatuh di tanah.

Jin khawatir, ia memeluk adiknya itu.

"Hey hey... hyung disini.. ada apa hmm? Ssh" ia mencoba menenangkan Jungkook.

Namjoon menatap Jin dengan prihatin.

Mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki yang cepat dan semakin mendekat.

Namjoon melihat Taehyung dengan curiga. Taehyung menatap Namjoon dengan takut.

"Taehyung? Kau bersama Jungkook tadi?"

"Uh-"

"Hyuungg.. aku... dia menyelamatkanku.. tadi.. tadi ada beruang dan... dan dia menyelamatkanku" ia berbohong pada Jin.

Jin percaya dan ia menepuk punggung Jungkook sambil menenangkannya.

Namjoon tahu kalau Jungkook berbohong dan ia menatap Taehyung dengan geram.

'Apa yang telah kau lakukan Taehyung!'

Namjoon berbicara ke dalam pikiran Taehyung.

'Jimin!' Geram Taehyung kembali ke pikiran Namjoon

Namjoon mengangguk paham.

Namjoon menepuk pelan punggung Jungkook.

"Jungkook.. ayo kita kembali? Kita makan siang dulu, okay?"

Jungkook mengangguk dan Jin membantunya berdiri.

Jungkook menjauhi tatapan Taehyung, ia berjalan sambil memeluk Jin.


	8. Chapter 8

Sore itu hujan deras dan mereka tidak punya pilihan lain selain bermalam di rumah kecil itu.

"Untungnya aku membawa banyak makanan. Aku rasa ini cukup" kata Jin dengan lega.

Namjoon tersenyum lembut padanya dan mengelus tangannya.

"You're the best Jin!"

Jin tersipu malu.

Jungkook masih bersandar di bahu hyungnya. Ia masih terbayang oleh wajah Taehyung yang seram. Ia semakin takut dengan Taehyung.

'Mungkin lelaki bernama Jimin itu benar.'

Taehyung menggeram dan bangunan itu bergetar hebat.

"Woah... itu tadi apa?" Tanya Jin sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Hmm? Mungkin petir.. jangan takut..." Namjoon mengelus tangannya lagi dan Jin pun tenang.

Jungkook dan Yoongi masih shock.

"Tenang lah..." kata Hoseok tiba-tiba.

Seketika Yoongi dan Jungkook kembali tenang.

Hoseok tersenyum pada Taehyung.

"Well, aku lapar!" Seru Hoseok tiba-tiba.

"Hmm aku juga!" Seru Yoongi yang tak mau kalah.

"Okey, aku akan masak kalau gitu." Kata Jin sambil membawa beberapa ramen ke dapur.

Namjoon ikut membantu Jin.

(Guys, I'll add Namjin hereee anddd... it's a little smut/NC)

Jin sedang menunggu air mendidih sedangkan Namjoon sedang membuka bungkus ramen.

Namjoon sengaja menyenggol tangan Jin dan Jin melihatnya dan tersenyum malu.

Ketika air mendidih, Jin dan Namjoon memasukkan ramen-ramen itu ke panci. Dan setelah itu mereka harus menunggu.

Namjoon mengecilkan api kompor dan Jin menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa ka-"

Namjoon memutar tubuh Jin dan menciumnya. Jin merintih pelan.

Jin tidak berniat untuk mendorong tubuh Namjoon. Ia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Namjoon. Bibir Namjoon terasa manis di bibirnya.

Namjoon mendorong Jin ke dinding lalu ia mencium Jin dengan nafsu.

Jin meletakkan tangannya di lengan Namjoon yang muskular. Kedua tangan Namjoon memegang bokong Jin dan ia menariknya ke tubuhnya. Jin merintih ketika member mereka bergesekan walau secara tidak langsung.

Namjoon mulai menciumi leher Jin dan membuat Jin menutup matanya dan lemas di pelukan Namjoon.

"Ooh Namjoon aahh!"

"Hmm.. you felt so good"

Namjoon menggigit daun telinga Jin dan Jin merintih kuat.

"Ssh baby, mereka akan mendengar kita nanti"

Jin menggigit bibirnya dan Namjoon kembali mencium leher Jin. Kepalanya Jin miring ke belakang dan membiarkan Namjoon menggigit lehernya pelan.

"Aahh ttthat's aahh"

"Kalian sedang apa!" Yoongi melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap mereka dengan ekspresi marah.

Jin melompat kaget dan dia refleks mendorong Namjoon.

Wajah Jin berubah menjadi merah dan ia berpura-pura sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Uh.. tidak. Sabar ya, sebentar lagi juga selesai. Uh Yoongi bisa kau siapkan piring?"

Yoongi tidak menjawab. Ia saling bertatapan dengan Namjoon. Yoongi menatapnya kesal sedangkan Namjoon hanya menaikkan alisnya.

Yoongi berjalan ke rak piring dan segera mengambil piring untuk mereka.

Setelah Yoongi pergi, Namjoon kembali mencium Jin dengan nafsu.

"Ummhh ppmmh" Jin berusaha untuk bicara tapi Namjoon malah terus menciumnya.

Jin mendorong tubuh Namjoon dan meletakkan telapak tangannya ke bibir Namjoon. Ia menatap Namjoon dengan tegas.

"Nanti!"

Namjoon tersenyum nakal dan menggoyangkan alisnya ke Jin.

Jin sadar apa yang barusan ia katakan dan wajahnya kembali merona.

"Nanti?" Tanya Namjoon dengan suara menggoda.

"Uh.. umm.." Jin mengangguk malu.

Namjoon meraih tangan Jin yang menutup mulutnya itu dan dengan lembut ia mencium tangannya.

"Don't be shy princess"

Jin semakin tersipu malu.

"Udah selesai belum?!" Tanya Yoongi tidak sabaran. Ia berkacak pinggang di depan pintu.

Namjoon menatap Yoongi dengan kesal.

Yoongi mengangkat kedua tangannya dan pergi.

"Sepertinya mereka kelaparan" kata Jin sambil tertawa.

Namjoon membawa panci itu ke ruang tamu.

"Aaah akhirnyaaaaaa" kata Hoseok sambil bersiap-siap untuk mengambil bagiannya.

Yoongi pun tak mau kalah. Ia dan Hoseok yang paling semangat makan.

Jungkook tertawa melihat dua orang itu yang saling berebutan.

Taehyung tersenyum lembut melihat Jungkook.

Malamnya..

Hujan sudah reda saat itu..

Jin dan Namjoon telah pergi entah kemana. Yoongi tau apa yang kedua orang itu lakukan. Dan ia membiarkan mereka berdua dan tidak memberitahu siapapun.

Jungkook sudah tertidur di dekat Yoongi. Yoongi mengelus pelan rambut Jungkook. Jungkook sudah dianggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri walau mereka baru kenal. Tapi tingkah Jungkook yang lucu membuatnya ia semakin sayang pada dongsaengnya itu.

Hoseok dan Taehyung sedang berjalan di luar.

"Jadi? Apa yang terjadi tadi?" Tanya Hoseok memecah kesunyian.

Taehyung menghela nafas dan ia bersandar di pohon. Ia meraih ranting pohon dan mematahkannya.

"Jimin"

Hoseok mengangguk.

"Dia ingin... Jungkook?"

Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya. Ia mencoba untuk tenang. Memori ratusan tahun yang lalu pun muncul kembali di ingatannya.

\- Flashback..

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Taehyung akan dinobatkan menjadi Raja di Army Kingdom. Di hari itu juga ia akan menikah dengan Jungkook kekasihnya. Ia sangat bahagia.

Taehyung sedang berdiri di depan cermin di kamarnya. Ayahnya masuk dan menatap putranya dengan bangga.

Taehyung tersenyum pada ayahnya.

"Aku bangga padamu!"

"Thanks dad!"

Tak lama abangnya, Namjoon, pun masuk ke kamar Taehyung.

"Woah woah... tampaknya aku ketinggalan berita" ia pun ikut memeluk ayahnya dan Taehyung.

"Aku bangga padamu adikku!" Namjoon menepuk punggung Taehyung pelan dan tersenyum bangga.

"Aku akan menemuimu di singgasana nanti!" Kata ayahnya dan ia meninggalkan kedua anaknya.

Namjoon menghela nafas,

"You did it!" Kata Namjoon sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Hyung sudahlah! Thanks hyung!"

"Thanks?"

"Ya, kau membantuku dalam perang"

"Ya, tapi kau lah pahlawannya. Aku tidak masalah kau yang jadi Raja. Kau pantas mendapatkannya Kim Taehyung! I'm really proud of you!"

Taehyung menunduk malu.

"And congrats for your wedding!"

Taehyung meneteskan air mata bahagia.

"Thanks a lot hyung"

Namjoon memeluknya.

Upacara pernikahan Taehyung dengan Jungkook sudah selesai dan kini dilanjutkan dengan upacara penobatan Taehyung menjadi Raja.

Aula kerajaan dipenuhi oleh masyarakat. Mereka semua bersorak riang.

Taehyung sedang berlutut di hadapan ayahnya dan Jungkook juga berlutut di sampingnya.

Sang Raja sedang membacakan sumpah kerajaan pada Taehyung dan tiba-tiba jendela kerajaan hancur dan seekor burung raksasa masuk dan mencakar kuat tubuh Raja.

Raja mengerang kesakitan. Suasana menjadi kacau. Masyarakat berlomba untuk keluar dari kerajaan.

Taehyung menatap ayahnya yang tergeletak di lantai. Mahkota yang dipegang ayahnya tadi jatuh ke seberang ruangan.

"DAD!" seru Taehyung dan Namjoon bersamaan.

Jungkook kaget. Ia dan Taehyung segera menghampiri Raja.

Raja meraung kesakitan. Darah bercucuran dari mulutnya dan tubuhnya. Taehyung panik.

"Ddad... nnooo"

Raja menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Taehyung menangis meraung-raung. Namjoon menepuk punggung Taehyung.

Burung raksasa itu pun turun dan bangunan itu bergetar.

Taehyung menggeram, ia menoleh ke burung raksasa itu. Ia mengambil pedang nya.

Jungkook menahan tangan suaminya itu.

"PLEASE NO!"

Taehyung menghiraukan Jungkook.

"DIA SUDAH MEMBUNUH AYAHKU!"

Namjoon ikut mengangkat pedangnya. Dan ia saling bertatapan dengan Taehyung.

"Please noo! Aku ... aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini!" Kata Jungkook sambil mencoba untuk menahan Taehyung.

Taehyung tidak peduli dan ia pun mulai menyerang burung raksasa itu.

Hingga akhirnya Taehyung berhasil membunuh burung raksasa itu. Ia tertawa puas. Mereka berdua terengah-engah. Wajah dan baju mereka ternodai darah si burung raksasa itu.

"TAEHYUNG!" teriak Jungkook sambil menunjuk ke burung raksasa itu.

Taehyung dan Namjoon segera menoleh dan mereka sangat terkejut. Karena burung raksasa itu adalah ibu tiri mereka. Ayah mereka telah menceraikan ibu Jimin karena Raja merasa kalau ibu Jimin itu gila.

Wanita itu sangat terobsesi dengan ilmu hitam. Hingga ia mengubah anaknya Jimin menjadi manusia bersayap. Raja yang mengetahui itu langsung menceraikannya dan membuang mereka ke pulau terpencil.

Tapi wanita itu mendapat kabar kalau Taehyung akan menjadi Raja dan ia tidak terima dengan hal itu. Ia pun terbang dan membawa Jimin. Mereka berencana untuk menggagalkan upacara penobatan itu.

Ibu tiri mereka terbatuk dan mengeluarkan cairan hitam pekat dari mulutnya. Namjoon dan Taehyung dalam keadaan siap siaga. Mereka heran, mereka sudah membunuh burung itu tadi. Tapi kenapa saat burung itu berubah wujud ke aslinya, ia malah masih bernafas.

"Kalian membunuh ibu kalian!" Katanya dengan suara serak.

"Kau bukan ibu kami!" Kata Namjoon tegas.

Wanita itu tertawa sinis, mulutnya lalu berkomat-kamit mengatakan sesuatu.

Namjoon dan Taehyung saling bertatapan bingung.

Terdengar suara petir yang menggelegar di luar.

Jungkook melompat kaget.

Wanita itu merentangkan tangannya ke udara lalu ke arah Namjoon dan Taehyung.

Keduanya terlonjak kaget. Pedang mereka jatuh dan mereka terangkat ke udara. Keduanya mengerang kesakitan dan lama kelamaan baju mereka terkoyak di punggung dan keluarlah sayap yang besar dan hitam dari punggung mereka.

Keduanya berteriak kesakitan. Mata mereka berubah dan taring keluar dari mulut mereka.

Wanita itu tersenyum puas.

"Aku akan mengutuk kalian! Kalian akan selalu kehilangan cinta sejati kalian! Kalian juga akan selalu kehilangan orang yang kalian sayangi! Kalian akan hidup dengan kesendirian! Kalian memang tidak akan mati! Tapi kalian akan merasa mati karena kesepian di diri kalian! Tidak akan ada yang mau mendekati kalian! Kalian terkutuk! Terkutuk! Kalian akan menjadi monster! Orang-orang akan takut pada kalian! Kalian akan terus sendiri sampai kiamat!"

Wanita itu tertawa dengan kencang hingga bangunan itu rasanya akan roboh.

Tiba-tiba mata wanita itu tertuju pada Jungkook.

Ia segera melepaskan Namjoon dan Taehyung. Keduanya kembali menjadi manusia normal.

Wanita itu tersenyum jahat dan ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jungkook.

"Dan kau... kau akan berpisah dengan kekasihmu! Kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi!"

Ia tertawa lagi dan Jungkook merasakan panas yang hebat di tubuhnya. Ia seperti terbakar.

"NOOOO!"

Taehyung menerjang wanita itu dan menyucukkan pedangnya ke jantungnya. Wanita itu berteriak kencang. Dan ia pun mati.

Suasana kembali sunyi, hanya terdengar erangan dari Jungkook dan Namjoon. Taehyung berlari menuju suaminya itu.

"Jungkook?"

Jungkook menatapnya lemas.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Taehyung terpelanting ke belakang.

"Jimin?"

Jimin berdiri di depan Taehyung dengan sayapnya yang hitam dan besar. Taringnya siap menerkam Taehyung dan mata merahnya menatap Taehyung dengan penuh amarah.

"Kau! Kau membunuh ibuku!"

Jimin menyerang Taehyung. Taehyung yang terkejut melihat Jimin tidak menghindar dari serangan Jimin. Namjoon berusaha untuk berdiri dan menolong adiknya itu.

Mereka bertiga saling menyerang. Tapi Namjoon malah terpelanting ke belakang. Hingga Taehyung merasa semakin tidak sabar. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dirinya. Ia membiarkan sesuatu itu mengontrol dirinya. Sayapnya bebas dari punggungnya, mata hijaunya berkobar dan taringnya muncul dari mulutnya. Ia lalu menyerang Jimin.

Jungkook melihat ada pedang di samping kakinya. Dengan perlahan ia mengambil pedang itu dan ia berjalan perlahan ke arah Jimin dan Taehyung.

Namjoon melihat Jungkook tapi ia tidak bisa teriak. Ia hanya berdoa agar Jungkook berhasil membunuh Jimin.

Jungkook berdiri di belakang Jimin.

Jungkook mengayunkan pedang itu ke udara dan dengan mata terpejam ia menancapkan pedang itu kuat ke Jimin.

Suara lengkingan yang besar dan kuat itu pun mengguncang istana. Tapi ia mendengar Namjoon berteriak kencang.

Jungkook membuka matanya dan ia shock.

Ia telah menancapkan pedang itu ke suaminya sendiri, ke punggung Taehyung.

Jungkook gemetaran. Ia mencoba menyentuh punggung Taehyung ketika Taehyung berbalik menghadapnya.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan penuh amarah.

Bukan! Dia bukan Taehyung! Taehyung tidak mengerikan seperti ini.

Taehyung menjadi monster di hadapan Jungkook. Ia mencekram leher Jungkook dengan kuat dan mengangkatnya ke udara.

"TAEHYUNG NO!"

Taehyung menggeram dan ia mencampakkan tubuh Jungkook dengan kuat ke dinding. Dinding itu pun seketika retak.

Jungkook mengerang kesakitan. Darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"TAEHYUNG STOP! KAU MELUKAINYA!" Namjoon terus berteriak tapi Taehyung sudah tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Namjoon berusaha untuk berdiri tapi ia tidak bisa. Rasa sakit di dadanya menahannya utnuk berdiri.

"TAEHYUNG PLEASEE! DIA JUNGKOOK! SUAMIMU!"

Taehyung mengambil pedang dari punggungnya dan ia mengarahkannya ke Jungkook.

Jungkook menatapnya ngeri.

Dengan cepat Taehyung sudah di depan Jungkook dan mengayunkan pedang itu ke lehernya tapi Jimin langsung menghentikan Taehyung. Jimin mendorong tubuh Taehyung hingga ia terpelanting.

"TAEHYUNG!"

Jimin berdiri di depan Jungkook. Sayapnya melindungi Jungkook.

Jungkook gemetaran hebat. Lehernya mengeluarkan sedikit darah dan ia mendesis kesakitan.

"TAEHYUNG SADARLAH!"

Taehyung menerjang ke arah Jimin dan mengangkat tubuh Jimin dan mencampakkannya ke samping.

Taehyung mencekik Jungkook dengan kuat.

"TAEHYUNG DIA JUNGKOOK! DIA SUAMIMU! SADARLAH!"

Namjoon mencoba berjalan tapi ia terjatuh lagi.

"Tae... Taehyung..." bisik Jungkook. Pandangannya mulai hitam dan ia terbatuk-batuk.

Taehyung tersadar. Ia melihat tangannya yang sedang mencekik Jungkook dan Jungkook hampir pingsan di genggamannya.

Ia melepas genggamannya itu dan Jungkook terjatuh ke lantai. Ia terengah-engah dan mencoba menarik nafas.

"Jungkook..?" Bisik Taehyung.

Taehyung melihat darah di leher Jungkook. Lalu ia melihat ke sekelilingnya.

'Apa yang? Apa yang telah aku lakukan?'

Taehyung panik. Ia melihat Jungkook yang masih terkulai lemas di lantai.

"KAU MONSTER! KAU MEMBUNUH IBUKU DAN SEKARANG KAU MAU MEMBUNUH SUAMIMU SENDIRI!" Teriak Jimin yang menatapnya marah.

Taehyung bingung. Ia sama sekali tidak ingat kalau dia membunuh ibu Jimin. Ia hanya ingat kalau dia membunuh burung raksasa. Dan sekarang ia tidak tau dimana burung itu dan kenapa ada ibu Jimin yang sudah tak bernyawa disitu.

Ia mencoba mengingat kembali dan Taehyung mengingat semuanya.

"No" bisiknya.

Taehyung berjalan mundur. Menjauhi Jungkook.

Jungkook menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Tae.."

"No.."

"Tae please.."

"KAU MONSTER" teriak Jimin lagi.

"NOOOOO!"

Taehyung kembali mengeluarkan sayap dan taringnya. Dan ia menggeram pada Jungkook. Jungkook ketakutan. Dan mereka bertatapan.

Taehyung menatap mata Jungkook yang besar. Ia bisa merasakan degup jantung Jungkook yang cepat. Anehnya ia bisa membaca pikiran Jungkook.

'Taehyung? Kkau... kau bukan Taehyung ku... noo... Taehyung... '

Taehyung terlihat sakit hati melihat Jungkook yang takut melihatnya.

Taehyung mengepakkan sayapnya dan pergi meninggalkan istana.

"TAEHYUNG!" Namjoon menatapnya pergi. Ia dengan susah payah menyerang Jimin tapi Jimin dengan mudah memukulnya dan Namjoon pun pingsan.

Jimin mendekati Jungkook yang ketakutan.

Jungkook menjauhi tatapannya.

Jimin mengelus wajah Jungkook dan ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Jungkook.

Jimin telah berubah menjadi manusia normal lagi. Ia menatap Jungkook dengan lembut.

Jungkook merasa sedikit tenang menatap Jimin. Ia pun menerima tawaran Jimin.

Jimin membawanya terbang kembali ke pulaunya.

Dan ia menjadikan Jungkook kekasihnya untuk saat itu.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Lanjutan Flashback

Taehyung terus terbang di udara, ia tidak tau harus kemana. Ia ingin kembali meminta maaf pada Jungkook. Tapi ia bukanlah Taehyung yang dulu. Dia hampir membunuh Jungkook, kekasihnya. Dia telah menakuti kekasihnya itu. Hingga ia mendarat di sebuah hutan. Ia berteriak kencang. Ia menangis putus asa.

Hingga seseorang memegang pundaknya.

Taehyung menggeram pada orang itu. Tapi orang itu malah diam. Dia membacakan sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti oleh Taehyung.

Taehyung benci sihir. Ia hendak menerkam orang itu tapi tiba-tiba ia merasa tenang. Perlahan ia kembali menjadi manusia normal.

"Apa.. apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Taehyung dengan suara serak.

Orang itu tersenyum dan menuntunnya ke rumahnya.

Taehyung menatapnya bingung.

"Kau ini siapa?" Tanya nya lagi.

Orang itu tetap diam hingga sampai di rumahnya,

"Kau penyihir ya?" Tanya Taehyung lagi.

Orang itu mengangguk pelan.

"Aku Jung Hoseok. Aku sudah melihat semuanya"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tau tentang kejadian hari ini di istana"

Taehyung terdiam. Pikirannya kacau. Ia juga telah meninggalkan abangnya.

"Jangan khawatir, hyungmu dalam perjalanan kemari. Aku memberinya petunjuk ke pikirannya."

Dahi Taehyung berkerut. Ia tidak pernah berurusan dengan sihir dan ini membuatnya bingung.

Hoseok meletakkan tangannya ke atas tangan Taehyung.

"Aku minta maaf tentang Jungkook" katanya pelan.

Taehyung menunduk. Ia kembali terbayang wajah ketakutan suaminya itu.

"Jimin membawanya pergi bersamanya"

Taehyung langsung mendongak. Matanya kembali berwarna hijau.

Hoseok membacakan mantra lagi dan Taehyung sedikit tenang.

"Tenanglah... Jungkook mencintaimu, aku yakin dia tidak akan menghianatimu." Katanya pelan.

"Tinggallah disini bersamaku" kata Hoseok pelan dan Taehyung mengangguk.

Sementara itu di pulau Jimin.

Jimin menggendong Jungkook di lengannya dan ia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Ia telah menyembunyikan sayapnya di punggung.

Ia tak berhenti memandang Jungkook.

"You are so beautiful" bisiknya.

Jungkook yang dari tadi belum sadar, Jimin membaringkannya di tempat tidurnya.

Kamarnya gelap, hanya diterangi oleh perapian, ia telah menutup jendela di kamarnya.

Jimin naik ke tempat tidur dan ia mengelus wajah Jungkook dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Aku akan membuatmu menjadi kekasihku." Bisiknya.

Jimin mulai menciumi kening Jungkook, matanya, hidungnya, dan bibirnya. Ia mencium Jungkook dengan ganas.

Jungkook terbangun dan ia merasakan seseorang sedang menciumnya. Tapi ciuman itu memabukkan. Ia merintih pelan.

"Kau sudah bangun sayang?" Tanya Jimin dengan lembut.

"Uhmm.. hmm" Jungkook tersenyum lembut padanya.

Jungkook melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Jimin dan kembali menciumnya.

Jimin tersenyum karena mantranya berhasil. Ia memasukkan mantra itu ke dalam ciumannya ke Jungkook tadi.

"I'm yours..." bisik Jungkook.

Setelah bertahun-tahun Jungkook tinggal bersama Jimin. Jimin tidak pernah membawanya keluar dari pulau.

Hingga suatu hari, Jimin sedang pergi ke pulau lain dan Jungkook sedang bosan.

Jungkook keluar dari istana. Ia terus berlari hingga ia sampai di hutan.

Jungkook tidak takut karena semua hewan di hutan adalah teman-temannya. Ia mengerti bahasa mereka.

"Jungkook! Tinggalkan Jimin!" Kata seekor kupu-kupu yang melintas di depannya.

Jungkook menatap bingung.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan kekasihku!"

"Dia bukan kekasihmu!"

"Apa?"

"Pergilah ke lantai paling dasar di istana, kau akan menemukan jawabannya disana"

Jungkook pun berlari kembali ke istana. Jimin belum pulang dan Jungkook dengan cepat turun ke lantai dasar. Ia menuruni anak tangga yang begitu panjang dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Hingga ia sampai dan ruangan itu terlihat kosong.

Jungkook berpikir mungkin kupu-kupu itu hanya bercanda.

Tapi sesuatu menarik pandangannya. Jungkook mendekati cermin. Anehnya cermin ini tidak memantulkan bayangan dirinya.

"Aneh"

Jungkook berbalik

"Aku telah menunggumu sangat lama."

Jungkook berhenti dan ia berbalik menghadap cermin.

Cermin itu memantulkan bayangan seseorang. Jungkook tidak pernah melihatnya.

"Kau siapa?"

"Hoseok"

Jungkook menganga.

"Cermin ini dulunya punya ibu Jimin. Ini digunakannya untuk berkomunikasi dan melihat masa depan atau pun masa lalu."

Jungkook mendekat dan mendengarkan Hoseok.

"Perhatikan baik-baik ke dalam cermin ini"

Jungkook fokus ke cermin dan ia melihat dirinya berada di pelukan orang lain. Wajah orang itu tidak asing. Dia melihat kalau dirinya bahagia bersama orang lain itu. Jungkook mendengar ia memanggil orang itu Taehyung. Dan Taehyung menciumnya. Jungkook merasakan sensasi geli di sekujur tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat semuanya. Memori yang selama ini disembunyikan oleh Jimin, berhamburan di pikirannya. Jungkook ingat hari pernikahannya dengan Taehyung juga kejadian setelahnya. Ia ingat Taehyung pergi meninggalkannya karena ia merasa bersalah pada Jungkook. Hingga ia teringat Jimin membawanya pergi. Ia sadar kalau selama ini Jimin telah menyihirnya, menghipnotisnya agar dia melupakan Taehyung, agar Jimin bisa memilikinya seorang diri.

Jimin menggeram.

Jungkook kaget dan berbalik.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu kemari!" Geram Jimin.

Jungkook melirik ke cermin dan Hoseok telah pergi.

"A-aku..."

Jimin menarik tangan Jungkook tapi Jungkook menolaknya.

"STOP! Kau telah berbohong padaku Jimin!"

"Baby?"

"No! Aku bukan kekasihmu!"

"Tentu saja ka-"

"No! Aku tau semuanya Jimin! Hentikan kebohonganmu sekarang juga!"

Jimin terdiam lalu ia tertawa kuat.

"Ya! Aku telah menyihirmu untuk mencintaiku. Karena aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, sayang"

Jungkook meludahinya.

Jimin marah dan matanya berubah menjadi merah. Sayapnya mengepak tinggi. Ia menyerang Jungkook hingga Jungkook terpelanting.

Jungkook mengerang kesakitan.

"Jangan buat aku marah!" Geramnya.

Jungkook mundur ke belakang dan ia melihat sebuah pedang yang mengkilap di balik cermin.

"Aku tidak suka membuatmu takut sebenarnya, tapi kau memulainya! Kau membuatku marah! Aku benci itu Jungkook! Sekarang lupakan semua ini dan tinggallah bersamaku untuk selamanya!"

"Never!" Jungkook berlari ke arah pedang itu dan dengan cepat ia menyambar pedang itu.

Jimin shock.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau mau membunuhku sekarang?"

'Bunuh dia! Bunuh dia!' Pikirnya

'Jangan! Jangan bunuh dia! Dia tidak bisa mati!'

Jungkook mendengar suara orang lain di pikirannya.

Jimin menaikkan alisnya dan tersenyum sombong.

"Kau berubah pikiran?"

Tangan Jungkook mulai gemetaran. Ia melangkah mundur. Dan Jimin melangkah maju.

"Kita bisa selalu bersenang-senang, Jungkook"

Jungkook menggeleng.

Jungkook bingung ia harus apa, mereka terus mengitari ruangan hingga punggung Jungkook membelakangi cermin.

'Kemarilah, mundur ke cermin ini. Aku membukakan portal untukmu. Jangan bunuh dia! Itu tidak ada gunanya. Dia akan terus hidup. Kemarilah! Aku akan menolongmu'

Jungkook mendengar suara Hoseok dan Jimin menatap ke cermin di belakang Jungkook.

Jimin menggeram dan ia hendak menghancurkan cermin. Tapi Jungkook dengan cepat mengayunkan pedang itu dan melukai wajah Jimin.

Jimin mendesis kesakitan. Darah hitam keluar dari lukanya.

Ia marah pada Jungkook.

Jungkook mendengar suara angin kencang di belakangnya. Hoseok benar, ia membuat portal untuknya. Jungkook berjalan mundur sambil mengawasi Jimin.

Jimin dengan cepat ingin mengambil pedang itu dari Jungkook. Jungkook menaikkan pedang itu ke udara dan ia hendak menusukkannya ke Jimin tapi Jimin meraih pedang itu dan menusukkannya ke perut Jungkook.

Jungkook shock. Ia bisa mendengar teriakan di belakangnya. Taehyung.

Jimin terus menusuknya hingga dalam. Jungkook merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

Jungkook pun terjatuh ke belakang, masuk ke dalam portal.

Hoseok menampung tubuh Jungkook yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"ANDWAAEEEE!"

Taehyung berteriak dan Jungkook. Namjoon memeluk Taehyung dengan erat. Taehyung berteriak histeris sampai ia jatuh ke lantai.

Hoseok mencoba membacakan mantranya ke Jungkook. Tapi ia sulit berkonsentrasi. Air matanya membasahi pipinya.

Hoseok terus membacakan mantranya berulang-ulang tapi tidak ada perubahan pada Jungkook.

Hoseok putus asa dan ia menangis terisak.

"Maafkan... maafkan aku..."

Taehyung mendorong tubuh Hoseok dan ia memeluk Jungkook.

"Noooo... pleaseeee... noooo. Please don't dieeee..."

Hoseok menarik cepat pedang yang tertancap di tubuh Jungkook.

Dan ia membacakan suatu mantra ke pedang itu.

Taehyung masih memeluk tubuh Jungkook. Ia menangis meraung-raung, memanggil nama Jungkook berharap Jungkook membuka matanya.

Hoseok menyuruh Taehyung untuk menyingkir tapi Taehyung menolak.

Namjoon menarik adiknya itu dan Hoseok berdiri di samping tubuh Jungkook. Ia menutup matanya dan fokus. Ia meletakkan pedang itu di atas tubuh Jungkook dan ia menggerakkan pedang itu dari kaki Jungkook ke kepalanya berulang-ulang. Tubuh Jungkook bercahaya dan hilang.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Teriak Taehyung histeris. Ia ingin memukul Hoseok tapi Namjoon menahannya dengan kuat.

"Dia akan kembali ke dunia ini. Tapi di dimensi waktu yang akan datang. Aku tidak bisa memastikan kapan, tapi ia akan kembali sebagai Jungkook yang baru."

Wajah Taehyung menunjukkan rasa hancur di hatinya.

"Kau harus bersabar menunggu Taehyung. Aku sudah mencoba sebisa ku. Maafkan aku"

Taehyung sedikit tenang.

"Apa dia akan mengingatku?"

Hoseok terdiam.

"Maafkan aku, dia akan seperti terlahir kembali. Itu berarti dia tidak akan pernah mempunyai ingatan tentang ini ataupun tentang dirimu. Ia akan terlahir kembali dan juga ingatannya akan seperti kertas putih yang kosong."

Taehyung menggeleng kepalanya dan ia menangis terisak.

Namjoon sakit hati melihat adiknya. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Hoseok juga sudah berusaha semampunya.

Sekarang Taehyung harus menunggu waktu itu tiba. Walau ia tidak tau harus berapa lama. Ia akan tetap menunggu Jungkook.


	10. Chapter 10

\- present time

Jungkook terbangun dan tidak menemukan Jin di sampingnya. Ia malah melihat Yoongi yang sedang tidur di sampingnya.

'Aku pasti tertidur tadi'

Jungkook melihat jam dan saat itu masih jam 10.45 pm.

Keadaan rumah sangat sepi waktu itu. Jungkook pun berdiri dan mengelilingi rumah. Hingga ia keluar dan ia melihat Taehyung sedang berbicara dengan Hoseok.

Saat itu Hoseok memeluk Taehyung.

Jungkook cemburu dan ia merasa kesal.

'What the hell!'

Dengan kesal ia pergi meninggalkan rumah. Ia pergi menuju hutan.

Ia ingin melupakan apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Ia juga tidak tau kenapa dia harus pergi ke hutan lagi.

'Urgh! Dasar kau Taehyung! Aku benar-benar membencimu!'

Jungkook berhenti di sebuah pohon dan ia duduk di bawahnya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya sambil menutup matanya.

"Sudah ku bilang, Taehyung itu memang playboy"

Jungkook segera membuka matanya dan ia kaget.

Jimin sedang menatapnya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Ia tersenyum jahil pada Jungkook.

"Oh sorry kalau aku menakutimu"

Mata Jungkook masih terbelalak menatapnya.

Jimin tertawa pelan.

"Jangan takut. Aku tidak akan melukaimu"

Jungkook terus menatapnya dan tiba-tiba wajah Jimin berubah menjadi serius. Jungkook melihat sekilas matanya yang berubah menjadi merah. Dan Jungkook merasa ingin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jimin.

Dan Jungkook pun membiarkan dirinya mendekati wajah Jimin. Jimin tetap diam, mulutnya terbuka sedikit, mengundang Jungkook untuk menciumnya. Matanya terpaku pada bibir Jungkook yang semakin mendekat.

'Kiss me...' bisik Jimin ke pikiran Jungkook.

Jungkook perlahan menutup matanya saat bibirnya menyentuh Jimin. Ia mencium Jimin dengan lembut. Hingga Jimin menolak tubuh Jungkook pelan ke tanah. Ia membalas ciuman Jungkook dan kali ini lebih ganas.

Jungkook merintih pelan dan tangannya menarik tubuh Jimin lebih dekat. Jungkook menggeliat di bawahnya, ia juga melilitkan kakinya ke Jimin. Jungkook mengerang nikmat saat Jimin menggigit bibirnya.

Jimin membuat pikiran Jungkook kacau. Jimin membuat Jungkook melupakan tentang Taehyung. Jimin mendengar suara langkah kaki yang cepat ke arah mereka, lalu langkah itu pelan dan berhenti.

Jimin mencium Jungkook lebih ganas dan ia mengelus member Jungkook dari celananya. Jungkook merintih kuat.

Jimin mendengar geraman yang kuat di depan mereka. Jimin tau kalau Taehyung melihat mereka. Tapi ia ingin membuat Taehyung cemburu.

Jimin menghentikan ciumannya dan ia menatap ke depan.

Jungkook terlihat bingung, bibirnya merah dan bengkak, ia merengek pelan saat Jimin menghentikan ciumannya.

Taehyung terengah-engah dan ia mencakar pohon di sampingnya sambil menatap marah pada Jimin.

Jimin berdiri dan tersenyum sombong padanya.

Jungkook tersadar kalau Taehyung ada di belakangnya. Ia langsung berdiri dengan wajah shock.

"Aku sudah bilang! Jauhi dia!" Geram Taehyung.

Jimin mendecakkan lidahnya dan tertawa.

"Aku kira kau sudah melupakannya karena aku melihat kau begitu dekat dengan penyihir itu." Ejeknya ke Taehyung.

Jungkook terkejut, 'penyihir?'

Jimin menaikkan alisnya pada Taehyung sambil tersenyum jahil.

Taehyung mencekram batang pohon lebih kuat. Ia menahan amarahnya di depan Jungkook.

"Kau ingin membodohi boneka mu hyung?" Ejeknya.

"Aku bukan hyungmu!"

"Boneka mu ini tidak bodoh. Dia bisa melihat ada sesuatu diantara kau dan Hoseok. Ya kan Kookie?" Jimin memeluk tubuh Jungkook yang gemetaran.

"Jangan sentuh dia!" Geram Taehyung lagi tapi Jimin semakin membuatnya marah.

"Oh? Kenapa aku tidak boleh menyentuhnya? Dia milikmu?"

Jimin lalu menoleh menatap Jungkook.

"Katakan Kookie... apa kau milik Taehyung?" Bisiknya ke telinga Jungkook.

Jungkook merinding, "n-n-no"

Jimin tersenyum sombong pada Taehyung.

Taehyung menggeram. Ia berlari dan menyerang Jimin. Tapi Jimin lebih cepat dan ia menyingkir, dan membuat Taehyung malah menyerang Jungkook.

Jungkook tercampak ke belakang dan ia mengerang kesakitan.

Taehyung shock.

"Oh my! Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan!" Jimin langsung berada di samping Jungkook dan ia memeluk Jungkook yang sedang kesakitan.

Jungkook masih mengerang kesakitan dan Jimin mengecup kepalanya dengan lembut.

Taehyung merasa sangat bersalah. Ia hanya berdiri diam di tempat sambil melihat Jungkook dengan wajah sedih.

Jimin menggendong tubuh Jungkook dan membawanya kembali ke rumah persinggahan mereka. Ia menatap Taehyung dengan wajah mengejek.

Taehyung mengawasi mereka dari belakang.

Hoseok langsung berdiri saat ia melihat Jimin sedang menggendong Jungkook. Ia menatap marah pada Jimin.

Hoseok menghentikannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya!"

Jimin mendengus marah.

"Kau tanya saja pada kekasihmu itu!"

Jimin berjalan melewatinya dan masuk ke rumah.

Jin dan Namjoon sudah pulang dan saat Jimin melangkah masuk, Jin shock dan Namjoon menggeram pada Jimin.

"Oh my God! Apa? Apa yang terjadi? Oh my Kookie.."

Jimin membaringkan tubuh Jungkook. Kali ini Jungkook sudah tidak merasakan sakit lagi. Jimin telah membuang rasa sakit itu saat ia mengecup kepalanya tadi.

"Hyung.." kata Jungkook dengan lemas.

Jin memeluk adiknya dengan erat.

"Sudahlah... besok saja ceritanya. Kau istirahat, okay?"

Jungkook mengangguk dan ia pun menutup matanya.

Namjoon menyeret Jimin keluar dan menutup pintu.

"Apa rencanamu sekarang? Huh! Kau ingin mencurinya lagi dari Taehyung? Dasar kau bangsat!" Ia meninju Jimin dan Jimin jatuh.

Yoongi yang melihat itu segera menolong Jimin.

"Hey!" Yoongi menatap Namjoon dengan marah. Ia lalu melihat wajah Jimin yang sedikit biru. Yoongi terlihat khawatir.

"You okay?" Tanyanya pelan.

Jimin menatapnya dengan lembut dan tersenyum, "jangan khawatir" katanya pelan.

Yoongi berdiri dan menarik kerah Namjoon.

"Apa masalahmu!"

Namjoon diam dan ia memalingkan wajahnya.

Taehyung baru kembali dari hutan dan Hoseok segera menghampirinya. Hoseok menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Thanks Yoongi. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku lebih baik pergi dari sini. Bye Yoongi" kata Jimin sambil pergi.

Yoongi melepaskan pegangan pada Namjoon dengan kasar. Ia masih menatap Namjoon dengan marah lalu ia masuk ke dalam rumah.

Namjoon menoleh menatap adiknya. Ia menghampiri Taehyung dan Hoseok.

"Mereka.. berciuman..."

Namjoon merasakan sakit hati adiknya. Ia memeluk adiknya dengan erat.

Hoseok menepuk punggung Taehyung.

"Jungkook terhipnotis oleh Jimin. Jungkook tidak mencintai Jimin. Jangan sedih!" Katanya menghibur Taehyung.

Taehyung memejam matanya dan menahan air matanya. Ia telah menunggu ratusan tahun untuk Jungkook, tapi sekarang... Jungkook malah jatuh ke tangan Jimin lagi. Ia bertekad akan membuat Jungkook mencintainya. Ia akan berusaha membuat Jungkook mencintainya.

Hoseok tersenyum melihat Taehyung yang kembali semangat.

Yoongi masuk ke rumah dan menemukan Jin yang sedang memeluk Jungkook. Jin menyuruhnya untuk tidak ribut.

Yoongi mengangguk dan ia pergi ke dapur.

Ia mengambil segelas air dan ia tiba-tiba teringat dengan Jimin.

Yoongi mematung, ia teringat kalau Jimin memanggil namanya tadi.

'Bagaimana dia bisa tau namaku?'

Yoongi menggeleng kepalanya.

'Ah aku mungkin salah dengar! Dia tidak mungkin tau namaku.'

Yoongi menegak habis minumannya dan kembali tidur.

Annyeong... makasi ya uda follow, ud favorite, uda review.. gomawo gomawo gomawo


	11. Chapter 11

Keesokan paginya, mereka ber-enam berjalan pulang. Harusnya mereka mendaki ke gunung, tapi Jungkook memaksa pulang dan yang lain pun mengalah.

Sampai di rumah,

Jin tau ada yang aneh dengan tingkah Jungkook.

Tidak biasanya Jungkook diam termenung seperti itu.

"Hey..." sapa hyungnya itu sambil duduk di sebelah Jungkook.

"Hyung..."

Jungkook kembali diam termenung.

"Kau mau cerita?"

Jungkook menghela nafas dan ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Jin.

"Ntahlah... aku... aku bingung hyung"

Jin memeluk adiknya dan menyandarkan dagunya di atas kepala Jungkook. Jin tidak menjawab dan Jungkook melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku... umm... aku rasa aku..."

Jungkook diam lagi. Jin tertawa pelan.

"Kenapa berhenti? Ayolah... kau percaya pada hyungmu kan?"

Jungkook menghela nafas dan memejam matanya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum berbicara.

"AkumenyukaiTaehyung"

Jin kaget, Jungkook berbicara dengan cepat. Ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata adiknya. Sayangnya, Jungkook masih memejam matanya.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa?"

Wajah Jungkook menjadi merah. Ia mengerang dan mencoba menjauhi tatapan hyungnya itu.

"Urghh hyuung" rengeknya.

"Hyung serius! Kau bicara apa tadi dan please jangan terlalu cepat. Kau tau hyungmu sudah tua kan"

Jungkook menghela nafas lagi dan membuka matanya perlahan.

"Uh... aku... aku rasa aku menyukai ... Taehyung" katanya dengan suara sangat pelan.

Tapi Jin mendengarnya dengan jelas. Mata Jin terbelalak kaget.

Jungkook merasa malu dan ia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau... serius?" Tanya Jin dengan wajah tidak percaya.

Jungkook mengerang dan ia mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari Jin.

Jin menahannya lebih kuat.

"Jungkook!"

Jungkook berhenti melawan dan diam, ia masih menunduk.

"Well, aku tidak tau pasti tentang hubungan Taehyung dan Hoseok. Kau mau aku menanyakannya pada Joonie?"

Jungkook menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Joonie? Siapa Joonie, hyung?"

Jin menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan matanya membesar.

Jungkook menatapnya curiga lalu ia tersenyum jahil pada hyungnya.

"Aaah... Namjoon? Joonie? Hmm.."

Jungkook mengejek hyungnya.

"Umm yeaahh" pipi Jin merona dan ia menggaruk lehernya.

"Sejak kapan hyung?" Tanya nya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jin dan menahan tawanya. Ia suka mengganggu hyungnya karena hyungnya selalu terlihat cute.

"Umm.. sejak... dia mengajak kita makan pizza kemarin."

"Aaaahhh" Jungkook mengangguk dan tertawa.

"Yah!" Jin memukul adiknya.

"Ouw hyung!"

"Siapa suruh kau mengejek hyungmu!" Jin menjulurkan lidahnya.

Jungkook membuat wajah mengejek padanya.

"Fine! Aku akan beritahu Taehyung kalau kau mencintainya!"

"Aih hyung!" Jungkook shock.

Jin tertawa sampai ia tergeletak di lantai.

"Okay.. aku akan bertanya pada Joonie tentang hubungan Hoseok dengan Taehyung. Tapi please, jangan cemberut lagi." Kata Jin sambil mencubit pipi adiknya itu.

Jungkook menghela nafas dan pasrah dicubit oleh Jin.

Malamnya...

Jungkook terbangun lagi dan ia tiba-tiba merasa haus. Ia pun berdiri dan pergi ke dapur.

Ia sedang menegak minumnya,

"Hai Kookie"

Jungkook terkejut dan menyemburkan minumannya. Ia menoleh ke arah suara itu dan melihat Jimin tersenyum padanya.

"Jimin?"

Jimin tersenyum dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku merindukanmu"

Jungkook meletakkan kembali gelasnya dan ia menoleh ke belakang, memastikan Jin tidak terbangun.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Jimin sudah di depan Jungkook dan jarak wajahnya sangat dekat dengannya. Ia tersenyum nakal.

"Aku merindukanmu" ulangnya lagi.

Jungkook merinding dan matanya terasa berat, bibirnya terbuka sedikit dan ia menjilat bibirnya.

"Aku merindukan ciumanmu, Kookie"

Jungkook merintih dan seolah kakinya terasa lemas. Untungnya Jimin memegang pinggulnya dan menariknya ke tubuhnya.

Jimin memiringkan wajahnya dan ia mencium leher Jungkook.

Jungkook merintih pelan. Jungkook merasa mabuk oleh ciuman Jimin dan ia menginginkan lebih.

"Sssh... kau akan membangunkan hyungmu.."

Jungkook merengek meminta Jimin menciumnya.

Jimin berbisik ke telinga Jungkook.

"Ikutlah denganku... aku bisa membuatmu... bahagia... hanya kita berdua..."

Jungkook memejam matanya, ia merintih, tubuhnya terasa geli dan bagian bawahnya terasa sedikit tegang.

"Uhh.. kemana?" Tanya Jungkook dengan suara serak. Ia mencari-cari bibir Jimin.

Jimin mencium leher Jungkook lalu mencium daun telinganya.

"Istanaku... kembalilah padaku..."

Jungkook seketika melupakan Taehyung, ia melupakan semuanya termasuk Jin.

Jungkook merintih dan ia tidak bisa berbicara. Pikirannya kacau akibat ciuman Jimin.

"Uhh"

"Ayolah... ikut denganku.. kita akan hidup bahagia bersama"

Jungkook akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

Jimin tersenyum dan mengambil tangan Jungkook.

Ia membawa Jimin menuju portal yang ia buat tadi.

Dan mereka berdua masuk ke portal itu. Dan hilang.

Paginya, Jin terbangun dan tangannya mencari-cari tubuh Jungkook di sampingnya. Ia tidak menemukan tubuh Jungkook dan ia langsung membuka matanya.

Jin langsung duduk dan ia menatap ke sekelilingnya.

"Jungkook?"

Ia berdiri dan mencari ke dapur.

"Jungkook?"

Ia berjalan cepat ke kamar Yoongi dan membuka pintunya tanpa mengetuk pintu itu.

"Jungkook?" Teriaknya dan membuat Yoongi melompat kaget. Ia langsung terbangun mendengar jeritan Jin. Ia mengerang dan menatap Jin dengan kesal. Ia ingin memarahi Jin karena sudah membuatnya terkejut tapi Jin sudah lari keluar.

"JUNGKOOK KAU DIMANA!"

Jin mencari keluar rumah dan ia tidak menemukan Jungkook.

"JUNGKOOK! KOOKIEEEE!" Ia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, tapi ia hanya mendengar suaranya yang bergema.

Jantung Jin berdebar kencang. Ia ingin mencari ke dalam hutan tapi ia berpikir mana mungkin Jungkook ke sana. Ia menggigit jarinya dan ia rasanya ingin menangis.

"KOOKIE!" suara Jin mulai bergetar.

Yoongi yang masih mengusap wajahnya berjalan keluar.

"Ada apa kau meneriaki Jungkook?" Katanya sambil menguap.

"Jungkook hilang!" Katanya sambil mengguncang tubuh Yoongi. Jin mulai menangis.

"Hmm? Apa?!" Yoongi pun ikut panik.

Jin menutup wajahnya dan menangis.

"Hey... mungkin dia sedang pergi keluar sebentar. Ia akan kembali. Kau jangan khawatir."

"Tapi... dia... biasanya dia akan memberitahuku."

Yoongi menepuk bahu Jin.

"Hey sudahlah. Kau pergi bekerja sana. Nanti kau telat. Aku akan mencoba mencarinya ke hutan."

Jin mengangguk lemas. Dan ia pun bersiap-siap untuk kerja.

Yoongi berjalan ke hutan. Dan sesekali ia memanggil nama Jungkook. Tapi ia tidak mendengar balasan dari Jungkook. Ia mulai khawatir. Hari itu hampir malam. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah. Berharap ia akan menemukan Jungkook disana.

Ia sampai ke rumah. Dan Jungkook tidak ada. Yoongi semakin khawatir.

'Kemana bocah itu?'

Yoongi menunggu Jin pulang.

Jin berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia telah memberitahu Namjoon kalau Jungkook menghilang pagi ini. Namjoon mencoba menenangkan pacarnya itu. Tapi Jin terus khawatir.

Dan setelah Jin menutup toko, Jin, Namjoon, Taehyung dan Hoseok pergi menuju rumah Jin.

Taehyung ikut khawatir. Hoseok memberitahunya kalau Jungkook pergi dengan Jimin.

Sebenarnya Hoseok tau ini akan terjadi, ia mencoba dengan sihirnya untuk membatalkan niat Jimin yang ingin membawa pergi Jungkook. Ia mencoba mengirimkan pesan ke pikiran Jungkook agar Jungkook menjauhi Jimin. Tapi sepertinya itu gagal. Sihir Jimin lebih kuat.

Mereka sampai di rumah Yoongi dan Jin terengah-engah. Ia menatap Yoongi dan Yoongi menatapnya dengan wajah sedih.

"No..." bisik Jin dan ia menggeleng kepalanya. Ia berjalan mundur. Namjoon memegang bahu Jin dan memeluknya. Jin menangis sambil menutup mulutnya. Badannya berguncang menahan isakan tangisnya.

Namjoon mencoba menenangkan Jin dan mengecup keningnya.

"Aku tidak menemukannya... maafkan aku... aku sudah seharian di hutan.. dan... maafkan aku" kata Yoongi yang merasa bersalah.

Hoseok berjalan ke arah Yoongi dan memeluk Yoongi.

"Kau tidak bersalah. Tenanglah... kita akan mencari Jungkook malam ini." Katanya tegas.

Tangan Taehyung mengepal, badannya bergetar hebat menahan amarahnya. Ia tau Jimin akan mencuri Jungkooknya kembali.

"Bagaimana? Dia ... dia tidak ada di hutan..." jawab Jin dengan putus asa.

Namjoon menatap Hoseok dan Hoseok menatap Taehyung.

Hoseok berdiri dengan tegak sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Yoongi, Jin... sebenarnya... aku... aku adalah penyihir.."

Yoongi membelalak menatap Hoseok dan Jin terkejut. Jin langsung menatap Hosoek dengan shock.

"Kau... apa?!"

Hosoek hanya diam menatap Jin dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar.

"Kalau kau tidak perc-"

Tiba-tiba mata Hoseok kosong dan membesar, tubuhnya tegang, dan ia menarik nafas seperti orang terkejut.

Jin dan Yoongi menatapnya aneh.

"Ho... Hoseok?"

"Ssh" kata Taehyung dingin.

Namjoon mengelus bahu Jin.

"Hoseok mendapat penglihatan. Mungkin tentang Jungkook."

Jin dan Yoongi terdiam. Dan semua mata menuju Hoseok dan menunggu sampai ia sadar.


	12. Chapter 12

Hellooo..

Warning... chapter ini agak sedikit umm smut.. dan... ini Jikook moment... dikit aja okeyy..

Di istana Jimin.

Sudah seminggu Jungkook tinggal bersama Jimin.

Jungkook sedang tertidur pulas di tempat tidur Jimin yang besar.

Jimin sedang mengelus wajah Jungkook sambil tersenyum. Kejadian tadi malam masih membekas jelas di ingatannya.

Ciuman Jungkook yang terasa sangat manis di bibirnya, rintihan pelan yang keluar dari bibir Jungkook yang membuat membernya kembali tegang.

Wajah Jimin terasa hangat mengingatnya.

Jungkook perlahan terbangun dan ia meluruskan tangannya ke atas. Ia mengerang. Lalu ia membuka matanya.

"Morning Kookie.."

"Jim.. Jimin?"

"Kau tidur nyenyak semalam?" Tanyanya sambil mencium Jungkook dengan lembut.

Jungkook merintih pelan dna perlahan ia melilitkan kakinya ke Jimin.

Jimin memeluk tubuh Jungkook lebih dekat dan member mereka bergesekan.

Jimin tersenyum di bibir Jungkook dan ia menggigit bibir Jungkook.

"So eager!" Ejeknya pada Jungkook.

Jungkook mengerang dan mencium Jimin. Ia menggoyangkan pinggulnya membuat membernya yang sedikit tegang itu bergesekan dengan member Jimin.

"I want youu" bisik Jungkook diantara ciumannya.

Jimin tersenyum dan ia membalikkan tubuh Jungkook dengan instan. Ia mengisap jarinya lalu memasukkannya ke lubang Jungkook.

"Uuhh.."

"You like that?"

"Ummh" Jungkook mengangguk.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jimin menggantikan jarinya dengan membernya dan ia mendorong dengan kuat.

Jungkook berteriak kesakitan dan menggenggam selimut Jimin dengan kuat.

Jimin terus menghujam kuat ke Jungkook. Jungkook merasakan sakit. Ia merintih kesakitan tapi Jimin tidak peduli dengannya.

Jimin menarik rambut Jungkook.

"Kau suka yang kasar kan?"

Jungkook mencoba untuk menggeleng tapi Jimin menciumnya dengan kuat.

Mereka terus seperti itu sampai Jimin akhirnya ejakulasi di dalam Jungkook. Ia mencium Jungkook dengan kuat. Lalu ia mengeluarkan membernya dan berbisik pada Jungkook.

"Aku tidak ingin kau mengotori tempat tidurku. Pergi bersihkan tubuhmu! Dan temui aku di ruang makan! Dan aku mau kau memakai baju yang sudah aku siapkan untukmu!" Bisiknya lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Jungkook.

Setelah Jungkook memakai pakaian yang disiapkan untuknya. Ia berjalan dengan susah payah. Bokongnya masih terasa sakit akibat Jimin. Tapi ia menyukainya.

Sampai di ruang makan..

Jimin sudah duduk jauh di depannya. Ia menyuruh Jungkook untuk duduk di seberangnya.

Meja makan Jimin sangat panjang dan di setiap sisi mereka sudah terpajang makanan yang banyak.

Jimin sedang menegak gelasnya sambil melihat Jungkook.

Jungkook duduk sambil merintih kesakitan. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dan ia menatap Jimin.

"Kau masih sakit?" Tanya Jimin dengan kasar.

Jungkook mengangguk.

Jimin mulai memakan makanannya dan menghiraukan Jungkook.

Jungkook merasa sedih dengan kelakuan Jimin yang dingin. Ia pun mulai memakan makanannya dengan pelan.

Suasana saat itu sangat janggal. Jimin tidak pernah berbicara saat makan. Dan Jungkook pun hanya bisa diam.

\- sebelumnya, di hari pertama Jimin membawa Jungkook.

Mereka sampai di ruang bawah tanah di istana Jimin. Ia telah menyiapkan semuanya.

Jungkook menatap ke sekelilingnya dengan takjub. Ruangan itu berwarna merah. Dia tidak tahu apa yang membuat ruangan itu merah. Ia melihat ada meja panjang yang dipenuhi dengan barang aneh. Ia melihat Jimin berjalan ke meja itu dan mengambil sesuatu seperti kalung.

Jimin berjalan kembali ke Jungkook dan tersenyum jahil.

"Kau di istanaku sekarang. Akulah rajamu, dan kau.. adalah budakku!"

Jungkook menelan ludahnya. Ia merasa kalau idenya ini yang setuju untuk ikut dengan Jimin adalah sangat salah. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak.

"Dan seorang budak, harus selalu patuh pada Rajanya." Bisiknya sambil menciumi leher Jungkook.

Jungkook merintih. Jimin mengalungkan sesuatu ke lehernya dan ia berteriak kencang.

Jungkook merasa tubuhnya terangkat ke atas dan sesuatu di dalam dirinya seperti terkurung. Ia seperti tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Perlahan ia merasa tubuhnya kembali menginjak tanah. Dan ia menatap Jimin dengan tatapan kosong.

"Jimin..." bisiknya pelan. Jungkook mendekati Jimin lalu ia berlutut di depan Jimin dan menunduk.

Jimin tersenyum karena sihirnya berhasil. Ia menarik rambut Jungkook ke atas dan Jungkook menatapnya.

"Kau milikku Jungkook.. kau akan selalu milikku.."

Jungkook tersenyum dan ia membiarkan Jimin menciumnya.

Di rumah Jin...

Sudah seminggu Jungkook tidak pulang. Jin jatuh sakit sejak hari Jungkook menghilang.

Namjoon khawatir. Ia selalu berada di samping Jin. Ia selalu mengecup kening Jin dengan lembut. Berharap Jin cepat sembuh. Ia dan Hoseok sudah berusaha untuk menyembuhkan Jin. Tapi anehnya, untuk pertama kalinya Hoseok tidak bisa menyembuhkan penyakit.

Hoseok sedikit tertekan minggu ini. Taehyung yang selalu memaksanya untuk terus membuatkan portal ke istana Jimin, juga Namjoon yang juga memaksanya untuk menyembuhkan Jin. Dia bingung, kenapa ia sulit membuat portal ke istana Jimin dan kenapa ia tidak bisa menyembuhkan Jin.

Yoongi datang sambil membawa makanan ke Hoseok.

"Hey.." sapanya dengan lembut..

"Hey.." jawab Hoseok dengan lemah.

"Aku membawakan ini untukmu"

Hoseok segera memakan makanan yang dibawa Yoongi. Ia bergumam terimakasih padanya. Yoongi tersenyum.

"Kau harus istirahat" kata Yoongi sambil menepuk bahu Hoseok.

Hoseok tertawa pelan.

"Ya, lalu abang beradik itu akan mencekikku"

Yoongi ikut tertawa.

"Aku serius.. kau tidak tidur selama seminggu ini kan?"

Hoseok meletakkan makanannya dan ia mengehela nafas panjang.

"Ya... aku mulai berpikir kenapa kekuatanku menurun"

Yoongi menepuk punggungnya pelan.

"Sudahlah.. kau lelah.."

Hoseok menoleh menatap Yoongi dan mereka saling bertatapan. Yoongi mendekatkan wajahnya dan bibirnya menyentuh bibir Hoseok dengan pelan.

Yoongi menciumnya dengan lembut. Hoseok memejam matanya dan ia membiarkan Yoongi menciumnya. Ia merasa sedikit tenang.

Tiba-tiba Hoseok mendapat penglihatan. Ia mendorong tubuh Yoongi kuat dan tubuhnya tegang, pandangannya kembali kosong.

Hoseok melihat Jin yang sedang berlari di taman bunga yang luas. Ia melihat Jin yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Ia melihat Jin memiliki sayap yang indah serta mahkota bunga. Ia melihat Namjoon yang menghampiri Jin dan mereka berciuman.

Mereka terbang ke udara dan Jin membawa Namjoon masuk ke dalam sebuah pohon besar.

Hoseok mengerti maksud dari penglihatannya itu.

Hoseok tersadar dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Yoongi memberinya segelas air dan Hoseok meminumnya.

"You're okay?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Aku... aku tau bagaimana menyembuhkan Jin." Katanya dengan semangat.

Hoseok segera pergi ke hutan dan meninggalkan Yoongi yang bingung. Tapi Yoongi segera berlari mengikuti Hoseok.

Mereka melewati hutan lebih dalam, saat itu hari mulai malam. Yoongi mulai khawatir.

"Umm.. kita mau kemana?"

Hoseok tetap diam dan tiba-tiba ia berhenti dan matanya terpejam. Ia mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti Yoongi.

Tiba-tiba hutan itu bercahaya dan di depan Hoseok muncul sebuah bunga yang besar dan bercahaya. Bunga itu mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil dan daun bunga itu bergerak menuju tangan Hoseok. Hoseok menggenggam botol kecil itu dan ia membuka matanya.

Bunga itu pun menghilang dan hutan itu pun gelap kembali.

"Wow" bisik Yoongi dengan takjub. Ia masih shock.

Hoseok menoleh menatap Yoongi dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo kita ke rumah Jin!"

Hoseok menarik tangan Yoongi dan mereka pun pergi ke rumah Jin.

Guyyysss... thank you for review...

tell me what you think... and thank you for reading^^


	13. Chapter 13

Hoseok dan Yoongi tiba di tempat Jin.

Jin yang semakin hari semakin terlihat pucat, sedang berbaring lemah di tempat tidur. Namjoon memegang tangannya.

"Namjoon!" Hoseok berseru dengan riang.

Namjoon kaget.

Hoseok duduk di tempat tidur Jin dan ia menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan bahagia.

"Aku punya berita bagus!"

"Kau bisa menyembuhkannya?"

Hoseok menggeleng, "ramuan ini bisa!"

Namjoon menatapnya bingung.

"Aku dapat penglihatan tadi. Dan... umm.. ini pemberian dari peri-peri bunga."

Hoseok memberi botol kecil itu ke tangan Namjoon.

Namjoon memperhatikan botl kecil itu. Warna cairannya pink. Ia membuka tutupnya dan wangi bunga memenuhi ruangan.

Namjoon membuka sedikit mulut Jin dan ia menuang semua cairan itu ke mulut Jin.

Awalnya tidak terjadi apa-apa. Namjoon, Hoseok, dan Yoongi menahan nafas. Namjoon hampir putus asa ketika tidak ada perubahan pada diri Jin.

Hingga tiba-tiba tubuh Jin bercahaya. Ia terangkat dari tempat tidur dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Perlahan terlihat ada gundukan di bagian punggungnya.

Namjoon mencoba untuk meraih Jin tapi Hoseok menghentikannya.

Tiba-tiba beberapa kupu-kupu masuk ke rumah dan mengelilingi tubuh Jin.

Hoseok bisa mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh kupu-kupu itu.

"Dia... Jin adalah peri bunga sekarang" kata Hoseok pelan.

"Apa?!" Yoongi shock. Ia tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Pertama, Hoseok seorang penyihir. Jimin, Namjoon dan Taehyung manusia bersayap. Lalu mereka semua sudah hidup sejak ratusan tahun. Dan sekarang Jin, ia seorang peri bunga. Semua ini terasa aneh baginya.

Yoongi menggeleng kepalanya.

Namjoon menatap Jin dengan takjub. Ia berdiri dan tangannya meraih Jin.

Jin membuka matanya dengan pelan. Sayapnya seperti kupu-kupu hanya saja tidak berwarna. Di pinggiran sayapnya ada cahaya yang indah.

Jin terlihat... indah.

Namjoon tersenyum lebar dan wajahnya takjub melihat Jin.

Jin menatap Namjoon dan lainnya dengan bingung. Ia tersadar kalau ia sedang di udara.

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi padaku?" Tanyanya dengan panik.

Ia berputar dan ia melihat sekilas sayapnya.

Kupu-kupu itu berbisik padanya.

Jin kaget.

"OhmyGod!"

"Woww" Yoongi menatap kagum.

"Kenapa aku bisa mengerti apa yang dikatakan kupu-kupu ini?" Ia menatap Hoseok untuk memberinya penjelasan.

"Mereka memilihmu Jin, kau peri bunga sekarang."

"A..apa?" Jin melongo tak percaya. Ia tertawa frustasi.

"Kau bercanda!" Tapi Jin berputar lagi lalu ia terbang kesana kemari.

Jin panik. Ia tidak bisa berhenti. Hingga Namjoon menarik tangannya lembut.

"Jin.."

Jin terbang ke pelukan Namjoon, dan namjoon hampir terjatuh ke belakang.

"Ummhh.. aku pasti bermimpi"

Namjoon menyentuh sayap Jin dengan lembut. Sayap Jin berkedip pelan akibat sentuhan Namjoon. Jin merintih pelan dan ia memejam matanya.

"Ini kenyataan Jin... kau adalah peri bunga..."

Jin berdiri tegak dan menatap kekasihnya itu dengan bingung.

"Tidak!" Tapi Jin merasakan kalau sayapnya berkedip cepat.

Namjoon tertawa pelan.

"Sudahlah, tidak masalah kalau kau jadi peri bunga. Aku menyukainya"

Namjoon menyentuh sayap Jin lagi. Dan lagi-lagi Jin merintih.

"Ummh.. tapi.. kenapa aku?"

Namjoon mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku juga tidak tau, aku hanya mendapat penglihatan tentangmu dan Namjoon. Kau sedang berada di taman bunga yang luas dan kau terbang bersama Namjoon ke pohon. Aku yakin, mereka memang menginginkanmu menjadi peri bunga." Kata Hoseok dan ia masih takjub dengan sayap indah Jin.

"Lalu? Kenapa aku dan Namjoon.. pergi ke pohon?"

"Kau peri hutan. Rumahmu bisa di dalam pohon ataupun bunga. Dan yaaa... kau mengundang Namjoon ke rumahmu dan aku tidak ingin tau apa yang akan kalian lakukan kalau berdua." Kata Hoseok dengan cepat.

Jin menggigit bibirnya dan ia merona, Namjoon tertawa pelan dan Yoongi berdehem.

"Uh okay... aku senang kau akhirnya sembuh Jin" kata Yoongi singkat.

"Thanks... and Hoseok.. thank you"

Hosoek tersenyum lalu ia cemberut kembali.

"Umm.. lalu.. apa aku harus tinggal di dalam pohon sekarang?" Tanya Jin pelan.

Namjoon tertawa.

"Kau tinggal di istana kami saja."

Jin dan Yoongi shock.

"Istana?!" Kata dua orang itu dengan mata terbelalak.

"Uuh.. yeaah.. sebenarnya... kami juga tinggal dekat sini" kata Namjoon sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"Loh? Jadi rumah yang aku singgahi dengan Hoseok tadi?" Tanya Yoongi

"Aah.. itu rumahku." Kata Hoseok santai.

Jin dan Yoongi saling berpandangan.

"Umm, well.. kami jarang pulang ke istana. itu wilayah yang tersembunyi. Hanya kami bertiga yang bisa masuk kesana. Kami lebih suka tinggal di rumah Hoseok karena... karena Taehyung sedikit trauma dengan hal yang berbau istana" kata Namjoon.

"Ooh" jawab Jin singkat dan ia dan Yoongi mengangguk.

"Aku akan menjelaskan lebih detail nanti" kata Namjoon.

Jin mengangguk. Ia kembali menatap Hoseok.

"So... ada kabar mengenai adikku?"

Hoseok menghela nafas dan ia menggeleng pelan.

"Aku... aku tidak bisa berkomunikasi ke pikirannya. Aku tidak tau, apakah kekuatanku semakin lemah atau kekuatan Jimin yang semakin kuat." Katanya dengan putus asa.

Jin menunduk sedih. Namjoon memeluknya.

Sementara itu di istana Taehyung..

Ini pertama kalinya ia pulang ke istana sendirian. Ia berjalan pelan. Istana ini dibangun oleh Hoseok menggunakan sihirnya. Walau sebenarnya ia dan Namjoon bersikeras menolak pemberian Hoseok ini.

Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya lalu ia tiduran di balkonnya.

Ia menatap langit yang cerah. Matanya sedikit silau tapi ia tidak peduli. Sudah seminggu belum ada kabar mengenai Jungkook. Ia menyesal dengan perbuatannya terakhir pada Jungkook.

Kalau saja waktu itu dia tidak membuat Jungkook cemburu. Ide bodoh itu adalah miliknya.

Hoseok dan Taehyung memang pernah pacaran. Tapi Hoseok sadar, kalau Taehyung hanya sedang bosan dan Taehyung hanya mencintai Jungkook. Jadi Hoseok memutuskan kalau mereka hanya teman.

Waktu itu Taehyung memaksa Hoseok untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya. Taehyung ingin membuat Jungkook cemburu, ia juga tidak tau kenapa ia ingin membuat Jungkook cemburu. Hoseok menolak permintaannya tapi Taehyung merengek seperti anak kecil. Dengan berat hati, Hoseok menerima tawaran itu.

Taehyung tidak menduga kalau Jimin akan mengikuti mereka. Jiminlah yang menghancurkan semuanya.

Taehyung mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi.

'Tidak! Ini semua salahku. Aku yang terlambat! Kalau saja aku langsung mengatakan pada Jungkook kalau aku mencintainya... arghhh kau bodoh sekali Taehyung!'

Taehyung duduk sambil menggeram. Tangannya mengepal kuat.

Ia berlari menuju rumah Hoseok.

"Hoseok! Hoseok!" Ia memanggil Hoseok tapi tidak ada jawaban. Ia mencari ke segala ruangan tapi Hosoek tidak ada.

Taehyung duduk di ruangan kerja Hoseok. Ia menghela nafas dan ia mengamati cermin Hoseok.

'Kenapa dia susah sekali sih membuat portal?' Gusarnya dalam hati.

Ia mendekati cermin itu. Dan tiba-tiba, portal itu terbuka.

Taehyung terkejut. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Ia tau bagaimana cara kerja portal itu. Ia hanya tinggal fokus memikirkan kemana ia akan pergi dan portal itu akan membawamu kesana.

Taehyung memejam matanya,

'Bawa aku ke Jungkook...' ia pun melangkah masuk ke portal.


	14. Chapter 14

Hoseok, Namjoon, Jin, dan Yoongi berlari ke rumah Hoseok. Hoseok mendapat penglihatan tentang Taehyung yang berada di istana Jimin. Hoseok sendiri bingung kenapa portal itu tiba-tiba terbuka. Padahal selama seminggu ini dia tidak berhasil membuka portal ke istana Jimin.

Mereka sampai dan semua sudah terlambat. Taehyung sudah masuk ke dalam portal. Dan portal itu langsung tertutup.

Hoseok membacakan mantranya untuk membuka portal itu, tapi tidak berhasil. Ia sangat khawatir, ia tidak bisa konsentrasi.

Namjoon memeluk Jin sambil berdoa agar adiknya baik-baik saja.

Hoseok memukul cermin itu dengan frustasi. Yoongi segera memeluk Hoseok dan menenangkannya.

Taehyung membuka matanya dan ia sedang berdiri di suatu ruangan yang luas dan kosong. Ruangan itu hanya diterangi secercah cahaya kecil. Taehyung menatap sekelilingnya. Dan hanya ada cermin di ruangan itu. Ia tau kalau ia tadinya keluar dari cermin itu.

Taehyung melihat ada tangga yang berliku dan sangat panjang ke atas.

Taehyung berjalan menaiki tangga itu.

Jungkook merintih kuat saat mulut Jimin sedang sibuk dengan membernya. Jungkook dengan tanpa busana dan ia berbaring di meja makan yang panjang itu. Kedua kakinya ditekuk dan terbuka lebar.

Jimin terus menghisap member Jungkook hingga ia melihat Jungkook yang memegang pinggiran meja dengan erat. Jungkook menggigit bibirnya dan memejam matanya kuat, dahinya juga berkerut saat ia mencapai klimaksnya. Tapi Jimin langsung berhenti dan Jungkook merengek pelan.

"Uhh pllleasee" rengek Jungkook dan tangannya hendak memompa membernya sendiri. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, mulut yang terbuka dan ia pun mulai memompa membernya. Suara rintihan Jungkook memenuhi istana.

Jimin menarik kedua tangan Jungkook dan menahannya di atas kepala Jungkook.

Jungkook membuka matanya dan ia merintih saat Jimin mendorong membernya perlahan ke Jungkook.

Jungkook heran, kapan Jimin melepas pakaiannya.

Jungkook merintih kuat saat member Jimin masuk lebih dalam. Lalu Jimin mengeluarkannya dengan pelan dan mendorongnya lagi dengan pelan.

Mata Jungkook perlahan tertutup menikmati sensasi itu.

"You like this?"

Jungkook mengangguk sambil merintih.

Jimin mempercepat gerakannya dan Jungkook dengan kuat meneriaki nama Jimin. Jimin terus mendorong kuat hingga ia menemukan spot Jungkook. Jungkook mulai menggeliat dibawah Jimin dan ia mencari-cari mulut Jimin.

"Uh pleasee.. kiss me" pinta Jungkook dengan suara serak.

Jimin menciumnya kuat. Dan Jungkook semakin merasa gila.

Satu tangan Jimin memompa member Jungkook dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan dorongan pinggulnya.

Jungkook berteriak di mulut Jimin dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Lalu terdengar erangan kuat Jungkook diikuti dengan ejakulasinya yang menodai perut dan dada Jimin. Jimin pun ejakulasi setelahnya. Jimin tidak melepaskan ciumannya. Lidahnya membuat Jungkook merintih sexy. Jimin tersenyum di mulut Jungkook.

Jimin melepas ciumannya dan Jungkook yang terengah-engah menatapnya dengan lembut.

"I love you..." bisik Jungkook tapi masih terdengar kuat oleh Jimin.

"I love you as always" jawab Jimin sambil mengecup bibir Jungkook.

Jungkook merintih lagi dan ia menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Jimin belum mengeluarkan membernya dan gerakan Jungkook membuat membernya kembali terangsang.

"Lagiii" rengek Jungkook dengan suara menggoda.

Jimin mengangkat tubuh Jungkook dan membawanya ke kamarnya.

Taehyung mendengar rintihan Jungkook. Ia mengikuti suara itu dan ia melihat... Jimin sedang bercinta dengan Jungkook. Taehyung bersembunyi di balik tiang yang besar. Ia tidak ingin melihat mereka.

Hati Taehyung sakit, ia menahan emosinya. Ia ingin menerkam Jimin saat itu juga tapi ia mendengar rintihan Jungkook yang semakin kuat.

Taehyung memejam matanya kuat. Tangannya mengepal di kedua sisinya. Hatinya sungguh hancur mendengar Jungkook seperti itu bersama Jimin. Ia tidak percaya kalau Jungkook lebih memilih Jimin.

Taehyung merasakan air matanya yang mulai mengalir. Ia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan isakan dari dadanya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dengan kuat. Air matanya terus mengalir hingga ia mendengar teriakan Jungkook yang memanggil nama Jimin dengan kuat.

Taehyung begitu hancur. Ia ingin pergi dari situ juga tapi ia tidak punya energi untuk bergerak.

Ia mendengar suara nafas mereka yang terengah-engah dan tiba-tiba Jungkook merintih lagi.

Taehyung menggeleng kepalanya dengan putus asa.

'No Jungkook... no...'

"Lagiii" ia mendengar suara rengekan Jungkook.

Taehyung menutup kedua telinganya. Ia tidak ingin mendengar mereka tapi setelah itu ia mendengar suara langkah kaki Jimin yang mulai menjauh.

Taehyung mengintip dan meja makan itu kosong. Ia melihat ke depan dan Jungkook sedang digendong oleh Jimin sambil berciuman.

Setelah mereka jauh, Taehyung berlari kembali ke ruang bawah tanah. Ia menuruni anak tangga dengan kencang dan pandangannya yang kabur akibat air matanya yang mengalir deras. Hingga ia terjatuh dari tangga dan terguling ke bawah.

Ia tidak bisa menahan emosinya dan sayapnya bebas dari punggungnya.

Ia menangis dan meraung kuat. Ia tidak peduli jika Jimin tau dia ada di istananya. Taehyung terduduk di lantai. Ia membenamkan kepalanya di lengannya dan sayapnya terlipat menutupi sekeliling tubuhnya.

Sesekali ia terisak, membuat sayapnya ikut bergerak.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung merasakan sakit di punggungnya. Sakit yang amat luar biasa. Ia menggeliat di lantai sambil mengerang kesakitan. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat sampai sakit itu pun reda.

Ia menarik nafas dan kembali duduk. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan ia benar... bulu di sayapnya gugur.

Ia teringat, ia pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya.

Yang pertama, saat setelah kejadian ia meninggalkan Jungkook di istana dan saat Jimin membawanya ke istananya ratusan tahun lalu. Ia sangat patah hati waktu itu saat ia mengetahui Jimin menjadikannya kekasihnya.

Hoseok mengingatkannya kalau ia tidak boleh terus patah hati. Ia harus mengontrol perasaan emosinya itu. Kalau tidak, kekuatannya akan melemah dan bulu di sayapnya akan gugur dan itu tidak baik bagi Taehyung.

Yang kedua, saat Jungkook mati karena Jimin menancapkan pedang ke tubuhnya. Hampir berbulan Taehyung termenung. Ia menahan rasa sakit di punggungnya saat bulu di sayapnya gugur. Hingga Hoseok membuatkan ramuan untuknya agar ia kembali bersemangat.

Dan inilah yang ketiga. Walau bulu itu hanya gugur beberapa helai. Taehyung merasa itu tidak masalah. Selama ia masih bisa terbang.

Taehyung berjalan ke cermin. Tapi cermin itu tidak memantulkan bayangannya dan juga tidak membukakan portal untuknya.

Ia berdiri diam dengan sangat lama. Hingga akhirnya portal itu terbuka.

Pikirannya kembali ke Jungkook. Tangannya mengepal, wajahnya gemetaran. Saat itu ruangan semakin gelap. Ia kembali menaiki anak tangga dengan cepat dan menuju kamar Jimin.

Ia masuk dengan diam dan melihat Jungkook sedang tertidur pulas. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Jimin disana. Taehyung mendekati Jungkook dan ia mengelus pelan wajah Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Taehyung ikut tersenyum lembut.

Lalu Taehyung menggendongnya di lengannya dan membawanya turun ke ruangan bawah tanah itu lagi.

Taehyung berdiri di depan cermin. Untungnya portal itu masih terbuka.

Ia menatap wajah Jungkook yang masih tertidur lalu ia melangkah masuk ke portal. Membawa Jungkook kembali bersamanya.


	15. Chapter 15

Taehyung tersandung keluar dari portal. Sayapnya dengan refleks melindungi dirinya dan Jungkook. Ia mengerang.

Hoseok segera menolong Taehyung dan Jungkook. Hoseok membaringkan tubuh Jungkook di lantai sambil membacakan mantra nya. Hingga akhirnya Jungkook terbatuk dan membuka matanya dengan perlahan.

Jin segera di samping Jungkook.

"Kookiee..." ia menangis dan memeluk Jungkook.

"Hyung?" Jungkook memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Kookie..." Jin hanya memeluk Jungkook dengan erat.

Beberapa jam kemudian..

Jin sedang memangku adiknya itu. Jungkook bersandar di dada Jin dengan wajah lesu.

"Hey... kau mau cerita?"

Jungkook belum mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun sejak ia kembali. Jin mulai khawatir pada adiknya.

Jungkook menggeleng kepalanya dengan pelan.

Jin menghela nafas dan ia menepuk punggung Jungkook dengan lembut hingga Jungkook pun tertidur.

Jin dengan pelan membaringkan Jungkook ke tempat tidur.

Jin mengelus pelan rambut adiknya itu lalu ia keluar dari kamar.

Namjoon sudah menunggu Jin di depan pintu kamar. Ia menatap kekasihnya itu dengan khawatir.

"dia... dia tidak mau berbicara" kata Jin dengan lemah.

Namjoon memeluknya.

"Beri dia waktu Jinnie.. dia akan baik-baik saja"

Jin mengangguk di pelukan Namjoon.

Taehyung sedang duduk di atap rumah Hoseok. Ia memandangi bulan yang sedang bersinar terang. Malam ini bulan itu terlihat besar. Taehyung menatapnya dengan takjub.

Hoseok berjalan ke arahnya dengan hati-hati lalu ia duduk di samping Taehyung.

"Hey" Hoseok tersenyum lembut pada Taehyung.

Taehyung tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Hoseok sekilas dan tersenyum.

"Apa... dia sudah tidur?" Tanya Taehyung dengan nada pelan.

Hoseok diam sesaat, "yeah"

Taehyung tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa kau terlihat murung? Bukannya kau harus senang?"

Taehyung menghela nafas. Hoseok bisa melihat kelelahan di wajah Taehyung.

Taehyung kembali diam, ia menggeleng kepalanya lalu ia berdiri.

"Aku akan melihatnya sebentar" kata Taehyung lalu ia masuk ke dalam rumah.

Taehyung masuk ke kamar yang ditempati Jungkook. Ia berdiri di sampingnya dan menatap Jungkook dengan seksama. Ia mengelus pelan pipi Jungkook.

Jungkook terbangun dan perlahan ia membuka matanya. Ia menatap Taehyung dengan bingung.

"Hey" sapa Taehyung dengan suara serak dan ia tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Hey" sapa Jungkook balik.

Taehyung menarik kembali tangannya. Ia terlihat gelisah.

"Umm. Sorry aku membangunkanmu" kata Taehyung dan ia menunduk.

"Tidak apa hyung..."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku ... hanya lelah hyung"

"Oh"

Taehyung merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Jungkook.

"Umm, kau ingin aku pergi?" Tanya Taehyung dengan pelan. Ia menatap Jungkook dengan khawatir.

Jungkook menggeleng pelan. Ia terus menatap Taehyung.

Mereka terus bertatapan hingga Taehyung membungkuk mendekatkan wajahnya. Perlahan ia mencium Jungkook dengan lembut. Jungkook merintih pelan.

"Jim..min"

Taehyung berhenti mencium Jungkook. Ia diam membeku.

Jungkook tersadar dan matanya terbelalak.

Taehyung perlahan berdiri tegak dan ia menjauhi tatapan Jungkook.

"Uuh .. aku akan pergi" katanya dengan cepat dan ia keluar dari kamar Jungkook.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung keluar dari kamarnya tapi ia tidak berniat untuk mengejar Taehyung.

Taehyung keluar dari rumah Hoseok dengan marah. Sayapnya terbentang luas di belakangnya. Ia tidak percaya kalau Jungkook memanggil nama Jimin. Dengan frustasi, Taehyung jatuh ke tanah dan ia menangis terisak.

"Dia milikku Taehyung!" Jimin berdiri di depannya sambil melipat tangannya.

Taehyung mengepal tangannya lalu ia menatap Jimin dengan marah.

Jimin tersenyum sombong.

"Kau!" Geram Taehyung. Sayapnya bergetar hebat, ia dalam keadaan siaga untuk menyerang Jimin.

Jimin menghela nafas dan menatap Taehyung dengan malas.

"Kenapa kau marah? Jungkook mencintaiku! Kenapa kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak! Kau memaksanya untuk mencintainya!"

"Memaksa?" Jimin tertawa mengejek.

"Kau menyihirnya!"

Jimin tertawa lagi kali ini lebih kuat. Lalu ia menatap Taehyung dengan serius.

"Dia milikku Taehyung! Dia milikku!" Lalu Jimin menghilang.

Taehyung langsung berdiri dan ia menggeram saat ia tidak melihat Jimin.

Jimin masuk ke kamar Jungkook. Ia mendekati tempat tidur Jungkook.

Jungkook sudah tertidur saat Taehyung meninggalkannya tadi.

Jimin tersenyum dan ia mencium Jungkook dengan nafsu. Ia mendengar Jungkook yang merintih dalam tidurnya.

Perlahan ia mengangkat tubuh Jungkook dan ia tidak melepas ciumannya.

"Hey! Kau siapa?!"

Jimin terkejut dan ia berbalik. Ia melihat Yoongi menatapnya dengan curiga.

"Kau? Jimin kan?"

Jimin tersenyum nakal. Ia berjalan mendekati Yoongi.

Ia menatap Yoongi dari atas ke bawah.

Yoongi berdiri dengan gelisah.

Jimin menyeringai padanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Tell me... do you want me?" Bisik Jimin.

Yoongi tidak mengerti maksudnya. Ia menatap Jimin dengan bingung.

Wajah Jimin semakin mendekat lalu ia mencium Yoongi dengan lembut.

Yoongi shock. Ciuman Jimin terasa sangat manis. Lalu Jimin melepas ciumannya. Ia menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan sexy nya. Ia menjilat bibirnya.

Yoongi memandang lidah Jimin yang menjilat bibirnya. Dan ia merasa terangsang.

Yoongi ingin mencium Jimin lagi tapi tiba-tiba Jimin menghilang.

"Yoongi? Kau belum tidur?" Hoseok menghampirinya.

Yoongi kaget dan ia terlihat gugup.

"Uh.. aku belum ngantuk. Aku ingin melihat Jungkook sebentar"

"Ooh.. aku juga ingin melihatnya"

Mereka berjalan masuk ke kamar Jungkook.

"Dia kelihatan lelah sekali" kata Yoongi sambil menatap kasihan pada Jungkook.

Hoseok mengangguk setuju.

Taehyung masuk kembali ke kamar Jungkook dengan wajah lesu. Ia mendengar suara Yoongi saat melintasi kamar Jungkook.

"Oh Taehyung!" Sapa Hoseok.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil.

"Sorry, aku hanya ingin... melihatnya" katanya dengan lemas.

Hoseok menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Taehyung.

"Tae? Kau lelah kan? Kenapa tidak tidur?"

Taehyung menghela nafas, "sebentar lagi saja".

Hoseok menggumam "okay" padanya.

Hoseok duduk di samping Jungkook dan menggenggam tangannya. Ia tersentak kaget sambil melepas tangan jungkook.

"Hoseok? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Yoongi sambil menatapnya bingung.

Hoseok memejam matanya dan ia berkonsentrasi. Ia merasa ada sihir di tubuh Jungkook. Lalu ia meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Jungkook, lalu turun ke bawah dan berhenti di lehernya.

Sebuah kalung berwarna merah keluar dari balik kaos Jungkook.

Yoongi dan Taehyung saling bertatapan bingung.

Lalu Hoseok membuka telapak tangannya dan kalung itu pun menempel di telapak tangannya.

Hoseok membuka matanya dan ia mengamati kalung itu.

"Sudah kuduga! Jimin menyihirnya!" Kata Hoseok geram.

"Si... sihir?" Kata Yoongi yang terlihat gelisah.

Taehyung menahan emosinya.

"Ya, kalung ini akan membuat Jungkook tergila-gila padanya."

Tangan Taehyung mengepal kuat.

Hoseok menyadari Taehyung yang gemetaran hebat.

"Taehyung?"

Hoseok mengambil tangan Taehyung dan mengelusnya. Taehyung pun sedikit tenang.

"Sorry.. aku... aku sangat kesal!"

Hoseok mengerti dan ia menghancurkan kalung itu dengan sihirnya.

"Jangan khawatir.. aku akan melindungi Jungkook sekarang" kata Hoseok dengan lembut. Ia berjanji ia akan melindungi Jungkook dan Taehyung, juga yang lain dari sihir Jimin. Meskipun itu akan merenggut nyawanya.

Helloo makasii uda review, fav dan follow.. itu buat aku makin semangat lol.

Dan maaf kalo lama update hehe


	16. Chapter 16

Jungkook terbangun dan ia melihat Taehyung yang tidur di sampingnya. Taehyung tidur sambil menggenggam tangannya.

Jungkook tersenyum. Ia begitu sangat merindukan Taehyung.

Taehyung perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat Jungkook yang sedang melihatnya. Jungkook kaget tapi ia tersenyum malu pada Taehyung.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Taehyung mengelus wajah Jungkook.

Jungkook merasa kalau suara Taehyung sedang sedih.

"Yeah.. umm.."

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan sedikit takut.

"Wae?" Tanya Taehyung dengan lembut, tangannya masih mengelus wajah Jungkook.

Jungkook menggeleng pelan.

"Katakan Kookie.."

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya dan ia dengan cepat mengecup Taehyung, lalu ia duduk sambil menutup wajahnya.

Taehyung shock, ia bisa melihat wajah dan telinga Jungkook yang memerah.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil lalu ia pun duduk di depan Jungkook. Ia mencium kedua tangan Jungkook lalu membuka kedua tangan Jungkook. Ia menatap Jungkook dengan lembut.

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya dan ia melirik Taehyung dengan malu.

"I like you hyung.." kata Jungkook dengan suara pelan.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar. Dan ia hanya diam. Ia terus menatap Jungkook dengan senyum lebarnya. Ia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini.

Jungkook menunggu jawaban Taehyung. Ia semakin tidak sabar lalu ia memeluk Taehyung dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

Taehyung membalas ciuman Jungkook. Keduanya berciuman dengan lembut.

Jungkook merasa lemas. Taehyung menarik Jungkook ke pangkuannya dan kedua kaki Jungkook melingkar di pinggang Taehyung.

Jungkook menduduki member Taehyung yang lumayan tegang. Ciuman mereka semakin hot dan Jungkook semakin menempelkan tubuhnya ke Taehyung. Ia menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan sexy di pangkuan Taehyung.

Jungkook merintih di mulut Taehyung dan Taehyung merasa terangsang. Taehyung melengkungkan pinggulnya ke atas sehingga membernya yang terasa tegang menyentuh bokong Jungkook.

Taehyung mengerang dan ia melepas ciumannya.

"Hyuuung.." Jungkook mencoba untuk menciumnya lagi tapi Taehyung menolak.

"Aahh hyuung waee.." rengek Jungkook.

Taehyung masih terengah-engah dari ciuman hot mereka itu.

"Aku.. aku tidak ingin memaksamu"

"I want you hyung"

"Jungkook.."

"Pleasee..."

"Kookie.."

"Ayolah hyung... umnhh" Jungkook melepas celananya di depan Taehyung lalu ia memompa membernya sendiri.

"Jungkook!"

"Ummh aahh yyyes?" Jungkook memompa membernya dan pandangannya tidak lepas dari Taehyung.

"Kookie.. jangan buat aku gila!" Taehyung menggeram, sayapnya ingin keluar dari balik bajunya.

"Aahh apa hyung? Aaahh aku aahh membuatmu mmhh gila aahh? Aahh hhyung hyuung hyuung aahh" Jungkook semakin cepat membernya dan ia menutup matanya sambil merintih nikmat.

Taehyung menggeram. Dengan cepat ia melepas baju dan celananya dan ia menarik Jungkook ke pangkuannya. Mata hijaunya menatap Jungkook berapi-api. Ia mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan taringnya di depan Jungkook. Untungnya ia telah latihan selama ratusan tahun untuk mengontrol dirinya.

Jungkook merintih kuat saat Taehyung mencium lehernya. Taehyung menggesekkan membernya ke lubang Jungkook.

"Aahh yess Taehyungie... ppleasee"

Jungkook semakin terangsang.

"Pleasee sekaranggg" kata Jungkook sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

"Nanti kau terasa sakit! Aku akan mencari lube"

Jungkook mengalungkan lengannya di leher Taehyung dan ia menatapnya dengan sexy. Gerakan erotiknya membuat Taehyung menggeram.

"Aku gak perlu itu.. i want it rough with you.." bisiknya menggoda.

Taehyung menggeram lalu ia menaikkan tubuh Jungkook sedikit, ia memposisikan membernya ke lubang Jungkook lalu ia menurunkan tubuh Jungkook dengan kuat.

Keduanya merintih kuat dan memejam mata mereka menikmati sensasi itu.

Jungkook mulai bergerak naik-turun dan Taehyung menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Mata hijaunya menatap wajah Jungkook dengan nafsu.

Jungkook membuka matanya dan melihat Taehyung yang menatapnya dengan nafsu. Mata hijau Taehyung tidak membuat Jungkook takut. Sayap Taehyung yang terlihat tegang di belakangnya terbentang luas.

Kamar itu penuh dengan sayap Taehyung.

Gerakan Jungkook semakin erotis dan Jungkook berteriak.

"Aaah aahh hyuungiiee! Taehyuungiieee!"

"Aahh God! Kookiee!" Taehyung mengerang lalu ia mengganti posisi mereka. Ia membaringkan Jungkook ke tempat tidur dan kaki Jungkook dinaikkan ke bahunya. Dengan posisi seperti itu Jungkook semakin berteriak kuat. Tubuhnya melengkung ke atas. Matanya terpejam. Bibirnya berkerut dan memanggil nama Taehyung berulang-ulang.

Taehyung mencium Jungkook dengan ganas lalu ia mengerang dan mempercepat gerakannya.

Lalu ia mencapai klimaksnya dan sayapnya terbentang indah di belakangnya.

Jungkook membuka matanya saat ia mendengar suara sayap Taehyung. Ia menatap dengan takjub.

Sayap hitam Taehyung sangat indah di belakang Taehyung. Sayap itu sedikit bergetar lalu sayap itu kembali terlipat di punggung Taehyung.

Taehyung mengakhiri ciuman mereka dan ia menatap Jungkook.

Jungkook masih menatapnya dengan takjub.

"Wow" bisik Jungkook.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar menatap Jungkook.

"Kau suka melihatnya?"

"Yess"

Jungkook tersenyum menggoda dan Taehyung mengecup bibir Jungkook.

Mereka memakai pakaian mereka kembali dan keduanya masih berada di tempat tidur.

Taehyung bersandar di kepala tempat tidur dan Jungkook duduk di antara dua kaki Taehyung. Kepala Jungkook bersandar di dada Taehyung. Jungkook bisa mendengar suara degupan jantung Taehyung. Taehyung memeluk Jungkook dan Jungkook memainkan jari-jari Taehyung.

Taehyung menghela nafas dan tersenyum. Ia meletakkan dagunya di kepala Jungkook.

"I love you Kookie"

Jungkook tersenyum malu, "i love you too Taehyungie"

Keduanya terkikik malu.

"Aku selalu menunggumu Kookie.."

Jungkook diam, ia ingin mendengarkan Taehyung.

Taehyung menariknya lebih dekat dan mengecup kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku, seharusnya.. aku lebih cepat menyapamu. Seharusnya aku tidak menakutimu. Maafkan aku.."

Jungkook tidak menjawab. Ia mengelus tangan Taehyung dan Taehyung tau kalau Jungkook telah memaafkannya.

"Aku akan melindungi mu dari Jimin. Kau akan aman bersamaku."

Jungkook mengangguk dan ia menghela nafas.

Taehyung menimang tubuh mereka dengan pelan.

"Maaf aku selalu menakutimu"

Jungkook menatap ke atas dan menahan tawanya.

"Berhentilah meminta maaf"

"But.."

Jungkook mengecup dagu Taehyung.

"Aku akan selalu memaafkanmu"

Taehyung tersenyum lembut lalu ia kembali meletakkan dagunya ke atas kepala Jungkook.

"Kau tau? Kau lucu juga kalau terlihat takut."

"Haha lucu sekali!" Sindir Jungkook.

"Iya serius. Kau ingat? Waktu itu pagi hari, hari pertama kalian di hutan, saat kau berjalan sendirian, sebenarnya... lelaki yang mendekatimu itu.. aku"

Mata Jungkook terbelalak.

"What?"

Taehyung terkikik.

"Aku selalu melihatmu, mengawasimu, aku juga selalu membangunkanmu di tengah malam, memanggilmu ke hutan, aku ingin menemuimu, tapi kau malah ketakutan saat aku mau menghampirimu. Tapi kau terlihat imuuuutt" Taehyung mencubit pipinya.

'Jadi selama ini. Lelaki misterius itu... Taehyung?' Pikir Jungkook.

"Yep.. bahkan saat kau lahir ke dunia. Aku sudah mengawasimu. Hoseok penyihir, aku terus menanyai nya tentang mu. Hingga akhirnya, takdir mempertemukan kita kembali"

Jungkook terlihat bingung.

"Umm.. aku... gak ngerti"

Taehyung menceritakan semua kejadian ratusan tahun lalu itu pada Jungkook. Jungkook mendengarkannya.

Setelah Taehyung selesai berbicara, Jungkook terlihat gelisah.

"Kau kenapa Kookie?" Tanyanya pelan sambil mengecup keningnya.

Air mata Jungkook jatuh dan Taehyung sakit hati melihatnya.

"A... apa kau.. tidak senang dengan.. semua ini? Apa... apa kau.. uhh" Taehyung panik, ia takut kalau Jungkook tidak mempercayainya dan mencapnya gila, ia takut kalau Jungkook akan pergi lagi meninggalkannya. Ratusan tahun menunggu Jungkook itu sangat tersiksa baginya. Bahkan saat Jungkook menyuruhnya untuk menjauhinya saja ia sangat tersiksa.

Jungkook duduk menghadap Taehyung. Ia memegang wajah Taehyung dengan kedua tangannya. Air matanya masih jatuh dengan deras, tapi ia tersenyum. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Taehyung.

"Hyungie.. aku... aku mencintaimu... aku percaya padamu. Thank you ... thank you for always waiting for me... "

Taehyung merasa sangat bahagia. Ia ikut menangis bahagia.

"Hyungie.. aku ingin hidup bersamamu.. untuk selamanya.. aku akan mencintaimu selamanya...aku mencintaimu hyungie.. aku mencintaimu"

Taehyung tersenyum lebar dan Jungkook menarik wajah Taehyung dan menciumnya.

Taehyung menciumnya kembali dengan lembut.

Taehyung mencium air mata Jungkook yang jatuh dan begitu juga dengan Jungkook.

Mereka melepas ciuman mereka dan saling bertatapan. Keduanya tersenyum lebar dan terkikik.

"I love you Jungkook..forever"

"I love you too Taehyung.. forever"


	17. Chapter 17

Guyss.. karena ini #happyJinday ... let me make Namjoon moment.. okayyy..

Dan chapter ini full namjoon dan smut *runandhiding

sorry not sorry

Jin sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya. Ia belum mengatakan pada Jungkook kalau dia adalah peri bunga. Jungkook belum menyadari kalau Jin memiliki sayap. Jin juga tidak ingin memberitahunya sekarang, karena ia melihat Jungkook yang tampak begitu lelah.

Ia memainkan jarinya dengan gelisah. Sayap kecilnya di belakang ikut berkedip dengan cepat.

Namjoon masuk ke kamar dan ia naik ke tempat tidur. Ia memeluk Jin dari belakang sambil mengecup bahu Jin.

"Jinnie?"

"Oh Joonie... um.. aku... uuhh"

Namjoon menggigit bahu Jin dan membuat Jin tidak bisa konsentrasi.

"Jangan terlalu stress, Jinnie"

Namjoon mulai menciumi leher Jin.

Jin memiringkan lehernya sehingga Namjoon dengan leluasa mencium leher Jin. Mulut Jin terbuka sedikit dan ia merintih pelan.

"J-joonie.. aah"

Namjoon menggigit dan mengisap daun telinga Jin.

Mata Jin terasa berat. Sayapnya berkedip semakin cepat dan menggelitiki dada Namjoon.

Namjoon tersenyum nakal, "biarkan aku menghilangkan stress mu.." bisiknya dengan suara parau ke telinga Jin.

Kepala Jin bersandar di bahu Namjoon dan Namjoon menariknya mendekat.

Namjoon membuka resleting celana Jin dan menurunkannya dengan cepat. Ia mengelus boxer Jin dan Jin merintih nikmat.

"Aah.. tthat's aah.. J-Jooniieee"

Tangan Namjoon menyelinap ke dalam boxer Jin dan ia memompa member Jin.

"Aaahhhh" Jin merasa sangat terangsang saat Namjoon mencium dan menggigit lekukan di lehernya.

Jin mendorong pinggulnya ke atas.

Namjoon merintih di telinga Jin.

"You like this baby?"

Kepala Jin menggeliat di bahu Namjoon dan ia mulai terengah-engah.

"Yyes pleasee"

Namjoon menurunkan boxer Jin dan ia dengan cepat memompa Jin.

Namjoon menarik Jin ke atas pangkuannya, tepatnya ke atas membernya. Jin bisa merasakan member Namjoon yang tegang menyentuh lubangnya.

Ia tidak heran kapan Namjoon melepas celananya begitu cepat. Mereka sudah melakukan ini berulang-ulang sejak ia dan Namjoon dekat. Ia juga tau kalau Namjoon merupakan makhluk terkutuk tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia mencintai Namjoon untuk selamanya.

Jin sedikit takut saat Namjoon mendorong membernya masuk ke lubangnya tanpa persiapan. Tapi ntah kenapa kali ini dia tidak merasakan sakit. Ia merasa kalau Namjoon dengan mudah mendorong membernya masuk.

"Ah damn! This is feel so good babyy! Aahh Jinnie.."

Namjoon mendorong membernya ke atas dan Jin pun mulai bergerak naik-turun.

"Aahhh" Jin merasa kalau lubangnya terasa penuh dan licin.

"Oohhhh" Namjoon merintih kuat. Ia kembali menciumi leher Jin.

Jin semakin terangsang dan gerakannya semakin erotis.

Tangan Namjoon menyelinap ke paha Jin dan mengelusnya, lalu naik ke member Jin dan ia mulai memompanya.

Namjoon menggigit bahu Jin lagi dan kali ini Jin semakin bergerak cepat. Nafas mereka memburu. Wajah dan dada mereka merona merah.

"Aah ah Jooniieeeeeee" Jin berteriak dan kepalanya mendongak ke atas.

Namjoon mencium Jin dengan ganas sambil mengerang kuat.

Sayap Jin berkedip dengan cepat sambil mengeluarkan cahaya yang indah yang menyinari ruangan itu.

Sayap Namjoon juga ikut membentang dan mengepak pelan.

Kertas-kertas berterbangan tapi mereka tidak peduli.

Cairan mani Jin mengeluarkan wangi bunga dan Namjoon melepas ciumannya. Jarinya ternoda oleh cairan Jin dan ia mengisap jarinya itu.

"Ahh Joonie!"

Namjoon tersenyum lebar menunjukkan dimplesnya.

"Hmmm.. you taste so good..."

Namjoon membaringkan tubuh Jin dengan cepat lalu ia menunduk ke member Jin.

Ia menjilati semua cairan Jin dengan nikmat hingga tidak ada yang tersisa.

Lalu keduanya berpelukan di tempat tidur.

Kepala Namjoon di atas kepala Jin dan wajah Jin yang menghadap leher Namjoon.

Jin mengecup jakun Namjoon.

"I love you Jinnie.." kata Namjoon sambil mengelus punggungnya.

"I love you too Joonie"

Namjoon terkikik.

"What?" Tanya Jin.

"Aku suka bercinta dengan mu setelah kau jadi peri"

Jin menatapnya marah.

"Dan yang selama ini?"

Namjoon mengecup bibir Jin yang cemberut dan tersenyum padanya.

"Babe.. tentu saja aku menyukai setiap berhubungan denganmu. Hanya saja..."

Namjoon tersenyum malu sambil menggigit bibirnya.

Jin menepuk dadanya pelan.

"Yaaahh" rengeknya.

Namjoon tertawa pelan.

"Kau lebih umm.. basah... dan... umm.. kita bisa langsung umm..."

Namjoon menggoyangkan alisnya pada Jin.

Jin tersadar kalau ia memang lebih "basah" di lubangnya sejak ia menjadi peri.

"Umm.." Jin tersipu malu.

"Aku dengar dari Hoseok, kalau peri bunga memang seperti itu dan sebagian dari mereka juga bisa hamil."

Jin shock. Namjoon tersenyum jahil.

"Do you want babies?"

"Babies?" Jin masih shock.

Namjoon tertawa melihat ekspresi kekasihnya itu.

"Aku serius! Aku rasa.. kau bisa hamil nanti. Umm.. let's just try.." ia kembali menggoyangkan alisnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia menarik tubuh Jin lebih dekat dan menuntun membernya yang tegang itu ke lubang Jin.

Jin merintih lemah, "but but but aaahhh"

Namjoon mendorong membernya masuk dan mulai bergerak.

"But what baby?" Bisiknya dengan menggoda.

"Ahh lupakan aah Joonie... Joonieeeeee aahh"

Namjoon mencium Jin hingga akhirnya mereka mengerang dalam mulut mereka saat keduanya mencapai klimaks.

Dan lagi, namjoon menjilati semua cairan Jin.

"Urgh Joonie..."

Namjoon tertawa, "sorry babe.. i'm addictive to you now"

Jin tersipu malu dan tersenyum saat Namjoon kembali menjilat cairannya.


	18. Chapter 18

Jungkook dan Taehyung akhirnya keluar kamar dan senyum lebar di wajah mereka.

Hoseok menahan tawanya melihat mereka. Ia mendengar erangan dan rintihan Jungkook. Bahkan ia juga mendengar suara aneh di kamar Jin.

Hoseok tidak percaya ini. Tapi ia senang karena semuanya kembali normal.

"Morning everyoneee" sahut Taehyung dengan suara besarnya.

"Morninggg newlyweds!" Ejek Namjoon.

Jin, Hoseok dan Yoongi tertawa mendengar sindiran Namjoon.

Jungkook terlihat merona dan Taehyung menyipitkan matanya pada Namjoon.

"What?" Kata Namjoon dengan polos.

Taehyung menjulurkan lidahnya pada Namjoon.

Lalu semuanya menikmati sarapan mereka. Dan Jin memberitahu Jungkook tentang dirinya yang sudah menjadi peri bunga. Awalnya Jungkook shock dan sedih, ia takut kalau Jin akan meninggalkannya. Tapi Jin memeluknya dan berjanji padanya ia tidak akan meninggalkannya.

"Hyung.. gimana kalau kita kembali ke istana?" Tanya Taehyung pada Namjoon. Ia melirik Hoseok dan Hoseok hampir tersedak mendengarnya.

"Kau yakin? Aku kira kau benci dengan istana"

"Yeah.. karena itu lebih aman, bagi kita. Terutama Jin dan Jungkook."

Namjoon berpikir sejenak dan mengangguk.

"Ya, kau benar. Well, kita akan kesana siang nanti. Siapkan barang-barang kalian yang mau dibawa"

Yang lain mengangguk setuju. Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jungkook dan tersenyum.

Setelah sampai di istana..

Yoongi, Jin dan Jungkook tampak takjub saat memasuki istana.

Jungkook pernah bermimpi istana ini. Istana ini adalah di mimpi pertamanya. Saat ia pertama kali bermimpi tentang Taehyung yang menyelamatkannya.

Hoseok sedang sibuk mengeluarkan barang-barang melalui sihirnya.

Namjoon menarik Jin sambil mengecup pipi Jin lalu mereka pergi ntah kemana.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dari belakang dengan tatapan sexynya. Ia menahan senyum lebarnya melihat reaksi Jungkook.

"Wow" Jungkook mengatakan itu untuk kesekian kali.

Taehyung memeluk kekasihnya itu dari belakang sambil meletakkan dagunya di bahu Jungkook.

"Hmm, kau melupakanku?" Taehyung cemberut.

Jungkook tertawa pelan lalu ia mengecup pipi Taehyung.

"I'm sorry, tapi istanamu ini membuatku takjub."

Taehyung berpura-pura merajuk, ia mendengus sambil menyentakkan kakinya lalu pergi meninggalkan Jungkook.

"Hyungieeeee..." panggil Jungkook dengan manja. Ia berjalan mengikuti Taehyung.

Taehyung tidak menjawab, ia terus berjalan membawa Jungkook ke kamarnya. Ia tersenyum nakal saat ia mendengar langkah Jungkook ke arahnya.

Yoongi tersenyum bahagia melihat Jungkook dan Taehyung. Ia menggeleng kepalanya dan ia sendirian. Hoseok sedang sibuk di ruangannya. Lalu ia berjalan keluar mengelilingi istana.

Ia berjalan menuju air terjun. Ia duduk di pinggir tebing dan menikmati percikan air yang dingin. Ia tidak percaya ada tempat seperti ini. Ia menghela nafas dan memejam matanya.

Sesuatu mencium bibirnya.

Yoongi membuka matanya dan kaget. Ia dengan refleks mundur ke belakang.

Jimin tertawa sambil berguling di samping Yoongi.

"Jimin?"

"Yes sugar.."

"Bagaiman... bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini? Aku kira ini.."

"Ssh... ini rahasia kita berdua. Okay?" Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya lagi ke Yoongi. Ia tersenyum nakal.

Yoongi mengangguk. Lalu ia tersadar dengan Jungkook. Ia panik, ia harus segera memberitahu Taehyung atau Hoseok kalau mereka harus menjaga Jungkook dari Jimin.

Jimin mendecakkan lidahnya dan terlihat kesal.

"Kau kira aku masih mengejar boneka Taehyung?"

Yoongi shock, 'apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku?'

"Tentu saja!" Sahut Jimin yang terlihat kesal.

Yoongi semakin shock.

Jimin terkikik dan ia tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus Yoongi.

"Aku kemari bukan untuk Jungkook. Aku sudah melupakannya. Aku lebih menyukai bermain denganmu. Kau lebih menarik. Dan... bibirmu semanis... sugar..." bisik Jimin di kata terakhir.

Jimin mencium Yoongi dengan lembut. Yoongi awalnya shock tapi menciumnya kembali. Lidah mereka berdansa. Mereka berciuman dengan sangat lama hingga lidah Yoongi terasa pegal.

Jimin melepas ciumannya.

Ia menatap Yoongi seperti orang mabuk. Ia heran, ia tidak pernah mencium seseorang dengan sensasi seperti ini. Yoongi berbeda.

"Aku akan menjumpaimu nanti malam... my sugar" katanya singkat lalu ia menghilang.

Yoongi langsung duduk tegak dan melihat ke sekelilingnya.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang, bibirnya masih bengkak dan merah dan... geli.

'My sugar?' Yoongi menyukai panggilan itu.

Ia memikirkan tentang Jimin hingga ia baru tersadar kalau hari sudah gelap. Ia kembali ke istana.

Hoseok sedang duduk di meja makan sambil mengunyah roti. Ia melihat Yoongi.

"Yoongi! Disini!" Sahutnya dengan mulut penuh.

Yoongi melihat ke ruang makan dan melihat Hoseok sedang duduk sendirian. Ia berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau dari mana saja?" Tanya nya.

"Uh.. di luar. Aku bosan tadi."

"Ooh.. kau mau?" Ia menawarkan rotinya.

Yoongi menggeleng.

"Aku.. aku ke kamar ya"

"Kau tidak ikut makan malam? Sebentar lagi yang lain juga turun"

"Ah no... aku tidak lapar. Bye"

Yoongi hampir berlari ke kamarnya, ia sangat kegirangan dan tidak sabar untuk berjumpa dengan Jimin lagi. Ia mengunci kamarnya lalu ia mencium badannya.

'Aku harus mandi dan wangi untuk bertemu dengan Jimin.. '

Yoongi berendam di bathtubnya.

Ia memejam matanya dan memikirkan Jimin lagi.

'Jimin oh Jimin... why...'

Ia menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

Namjoon tertawa saat ia mencoba menangkap Jin. Jin yang dari tadi selalu mengelak akhirnya tertangkap oleh Namjoon. Mereka sedang diruangan kosong, yang hanya diisi dengan lukisan dan patung di sudutnya. Ini adalah idenya Jin. Ia ingin bermain kejar-kejaran bersama namjoon dengan sayap mereka.

"Got ya!"

Jin tertawa kuat dan kepalanya bersandar di bahu Namjoon.

"Sekarang.. apa hadiahku?" Tanya Namjoon dengan manja.

Jin terbang ke udara lagi dan menatapnya dengan senyum nakal.

Namjoon ikut terbang dan berada di depan Jin.

Jin melepas pakaiannya lalu ia terbang menjauhi Namjoon.

Namjoon dengan senyum nakalnya mengikuti Jin.

"Joonie kau harus melepas pakaian mu dulu!"

"Sudah!" Sahutnya. Ia telah merobek bajunya dan menurunkan celananya dengan paksa.

"What?" Jin berhenti dan menghadap Namjoon.

Namjoon memeluknya dan mendorongnya ke dinding. Ia langsung mencium Jin dan mereka bercinta di udara.

Jungkook sedang memeluk Taehyung di balkon. Mereka menikmati cahaya bulan yang terang. Taehyung memakai jubah tidur berwarna hitam dengan pola stripe putih, juga celana tidur sutra berwarna merah. Jungkook hanya memakai t-shirt berwarna putih polos yang kebesaran hingga mencapai lututnya.

Taehyung mengikat rambut Jungkook sehingga Jungkook terlihat cute.

"Hmmmm" Jungkook menghela nafas sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Taehyung.

Taehyung mengecup kepalanya.

"I love you Kookie"

"I love you too Tae"

Taehyung tertawa pelan dan mendongakkan wajah Jungkook. Ia menciumnya dengan lembut.

Tangan Taehyung mengelus pahanya lalu menaikkan bajunya hingga ke pinggangnya. Ia menarik tubuh Jungkook lebih dekat.

"Hmm" gumam Taehyung di mulut Jungkook.

Jungkook tidak memakai boxer dan itu memudahkan akses Taehyung. Ia langsung mengelus dan meremas pelan member Jungkook. Satu tangannya menepuk pelan bokong Jungkook.

Jungkook melepas ciuman mereka dan ia menatap kesal pada Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum nakal lalu dengan cepat ia menaikkan Jungkook duduk di atas pinggiran balkon.

Dengan instan Taehyung melepas celananya lalu ia memasukkan jarinya ke mulut Jungkook.

Jungkook dengan patuh mengisap jarinya. Dan Jungkook mengeluarkan suara aneh yang membuat Taehyung semakin terangsang.

"Mmmmhh are you teasing me now?" Ia berbisik pada Jungkook yang membuat Jungkook merintih.

Taehyung melepas jarinya dari mulut Jungkook dan ia menarik Jungkook ke arahnya lalu memasukkan jarinya pelan ke lubang Jungkook.

"Aah"

Tangan Jungkook memompa member Taehyung.

"Woah.."

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya dan terus memompa Taehyung hingga keluar cairan pre-cum Taehyung.

"Pleasee Tae.."

Taehyung melepas jarinya dari Jungkook dan ia melingkarkan kedua kaki Jungkook ke pinggangnya. Ia menuntun membernya ke lubang Jungkook dan mendorongnya pelan.

"Aah.."

"Aaah"

Taehyung bergerak dengan pelan dan lembut.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan lembut dan Taehyung menempelkan keningnya ke Jungkook. Keduanya saling bertatapan dan Taehyung terus bercinta dengannya.

"Ini sangat romantis Tae.. aku menyukai momen ini" bisik Jungkook sambil merintih.

"Yea babe... i love making love to you.."

Jungkook menatapnya kesal tapi langsung tertawa.

"Kau sungguh nafsuan!"

"Well... kau juga"

"What!"

Taehyung tersenyum nakal dan mendorong membernya lebih dalam dan kuat membuat Jungkook merintih kuat dan memejam matanya. Taehyung tau kalau dia mengenai spot Jungkook.

"Kau selalu menyukai melakukan ini dengan ku kan?"

Jungkook diam dan tersipu malu.

"Kookie.. kita sudah melakukan... lebih dari 20 kali sejak kau kembali. Dan itu sejak semalam"

Jungkook semakin malu, wajahnya merah padam dan ia terus merintih nikmat.

"Kau yang selalu meminta ini kan?" Taehyung menggigit bibirnya menahan tawanya dan ia mencium Jungkook dengan ganas.

"Jangan malu.. aku juga menikmati ini babe.. aku ingin selalu seperti ini bersamamu.."

Jungkook shock, "ya thanks. Kau akan membuatku tak bisa berjalan nanti"

Taehyung tertawa pelan.

"Aku bisa menggendongmu.. dan kita bisa melakukan itu sambil berja-"

"Sssh! Kau bising sekali Tae! Aku ingin menikmati moment ini!"

Taehyung tertawa pelan lalu ia mencium Jungkook dengan lembut sambil terus bercinta dengannya, dibawah sinar bulan yang terang, di istananya.

Taehyung berharap, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ia berharap Jungkook akan terus bersamanya, selamanya.

Sayangnya, ia tidak menyadari satu hal. Kalau Jungkook adalah seorang manusia dan suatu saat Jungkook akan meninggal sedangkan dia... dia adalah makhluk terkutuk yang hidup abadi. Ia dan Jungkook tidak mungkin selalu bersama. Karena kematian akan memisahkan mereka, lagi.


	19. Chapter 19

Yoongi telah siap bertemu dengan Jimin. Ia membasahi rambutnya dan ia memakai piyama sutra berwarna merah. Ia sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya dan menghadap balkon. Cahaya bulan menerangi kamarnya.

Jimin sudah di belakang Yoongi dan dia mencium leher Yoongi.

Yoongi merintih dan ia tau kalau itu Jimin.

"Aku selalu memikirkanmu sejak aku menyentuhmu" bisik Jimin sambil tangannya mengelus paha Yoongi.

Yoongi merespon dengan rintihan nikmat, kepalanya bersandar di pundak Jimin.

"Aku heran.. kau terasa... berbeda dari yang lain..."

Tangan Jimin terus naik ke atas paha Yoongi.

"Kau membuatku berbeda..." tangannya mulai mengelus ke arah member Yoongi.

"I want you so bad" bisik Jimin dan tangannya mulai meremas member Yoongi.

Yoongi merespon dengan mendorong pinggulnya ke atas.

Jimin tersenyum nakal lalu ia dengan cepat menurunkan celana Yoongi lalu ia berlutu di depan Yoongi. Ia mengambil member Yoongi ke mulutnya dan mulai mengisapnya.

"A-apa yang aahh aahh k-k-kau ummh"

Yoongi tidak bisa berbicara karena Jimin membuat pikirannya buyar.

Jimin ikut mengerang saat ia mengisap member Yoongi hingga Yoongi menarik rambut Jimin dengan kuat saat ia mencapai klimaksnya.

Jimin tersenyum nakal sambil menjilat dan menelan semuanya.

Setelah selesai, Jimin mencium Yoongi dengan ganas dan mendorong tubuh Yoongi ke tempat tidur. Keduanya saling melepas baju mereka lalu Jimin berbisik.

"Your taste is so sweet... like a sugar... you are my sugar..." Jari Jimin menelusuri tubuh Yoongi dengan menggoda.

Mendengar itu, member Yoongi mulai tegang dan ia menarik tubuh Jimin ke tempat tidur. Ia mengubah posisi mereka, Yoongi menekan tubuh Jimin dan ia mencium Jimin dengan nafsu. Biasanya Jimin yang menjadi dominan, tapi ntah kenapa ia membiarkan Yoongi yang menjadi dominan. Ini adalah hal baru bagi Jimin. Dan Jimin menyukai hal baru ini.

Yoongi mengelus dan memompa pelan member Jimin. Jimin merespon dengan rintihan seksinya.

Yoongi tidak takut jika mereka ketahuan, dia hanya ingin menikmati moment ini.

Jimin juga mengelus dan memompa member Yoongi. Lalu ia dengan tidak sabar menuntun member Yoongi ke lubangnya. Ia mendorong member Yoongi masuk dan Yoongi melepas ciumannya dan kaget.

"Jimin! Kau aahh.. mmhh ggoodd"

Kekhawatirannya segera hilang saat ia merasakan begitu mudahnya ia bergerak di lubang Jimin.

"Ooh it feels so good..." Jimin merintih dan ia menarik kepala Yoongi untuk mencium bibirnya.

Yoongi terus bercinta dengannya dan sesekali mulutnya menjelajahi wajah Jimin, leher Jimin, dada Jimin dan kadang ia memainkan dan menggigit pelan "nipples" Jimin.

Tubuh Jimin melengkung ke atas dan ia menjerit dengan kencang. Ia meneriakkan nama Yoongi dengan kuat dan diikuti semburan air maninya di tangan Yoongi.

Yoongi mengerang dan mencium Jimin dengan kuat. Ia bergerak dengan cepat dan ia pun mencapai klimaksnya.

Setelah selesai, Jimin tersenyum dan ia mengelus wajah Yoongi.

"Ikutlah denganku Yoongi"

Jimin berkata dengan nada menggoda. Ia tidak menggunakan sihirnya saat ia bersama Yoongi. Ia tau kalau Yoongi menginginkan dirinya.

"Uh.. teman-temanku.."

"Kau bisa kembali sesukamu... aku menginginkanmu malam ini"

Yoongi merasa kalau membernya tegang lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin mereka terbangun, Yoongi. Kita akan bebas di istanaku.."

Yoongi perlahan mengangguk lalu Jimin tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba kamar Yoongi terasa dingin dan ia mendengar suara angin yang kencang. Ia melihat ke sampingnya dan ia melihat portal.

Jimin sudah berdiri dan ia mengulurkan tangannya ke Yoongi.

Ia tersenyum menggoda pada Yoongi dan Yoongi dengan patuh menerima ajakannya.

Mereka berdua melangkah masuk ke portal.

Hoseok sedang berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya. Ia mendengar suara angin kencang dari kamar Yoongi. Ia perlahan mendekat dan ia hendak membuka pintu kamar Yoongi.

"Hoseok? Kau belum tidur?" Jin bertanya dengan wajah riangnya dan di belakangnya ada Namjoon juga dengan senyum idiotnya.

"Oh. Yeah.. aku mau ke ruang kerjaku. Kalian?"

"Ooh.. kami akan berjalan keluar sebentar"

Hoseok mengangguk lalu Jin dan Namjoon pergi.

Hoseok melupakan Yoongi dan ia berjalan ke ruang kerjanya.

Yoongi jatuh di tempat tidur Jimin dan Jimin jatuh di atasnya.

Jimin langsung mencium Yoongi dan Yoongi pun merespon.

Keduanya pun mulai bercinta lagi dengan Yoongi yang menjadi dominannya.

Setelah selesai, Yoongi pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Awalnya Yoongi mengajak Jimin untuk ikut dengannya. Tapi Jimin menolak, dan Yoongi pun pergi ke kamar mandi sendirian.

Jimin melihat Yoongi hingga ia masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia tersenyum malu. Ia kembali teringat apa yang dilakukan Yoongi malam ini. Mereka sudah melakukannya berulang-ulang malam ini. Dan Yoongi selalu menjadi dominan. Ia menikmati hal itu. Ia telah memberitahu Yoongi kenapa lubangnya begitu licin, itu karena ia bukan manusia biasa. Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan ia malah bercinta dengan lembut padanya. Jimin menyukai ini. Jimin menyukai semua tentang Yoongi. Ciuman Yoongi begitu manis, dan semuanya terasa manis bagi Jimin.

Jimin menggigit bibirnya dan seketika wajahnya terasa hangat dan merah. Ia sepertinya telah jatuh cinta pada Yoongi.

Tapi Yoongi adalah manusia...

Jimin berpikir sesaat. Ia berencana untuk mengubah Yoongi menjadi abadi sepertinya. Ia tau mantranya, karena ia sering mendengar ibunya membacakan mantra itu padanya. Dan ia akan melakukannya malam itu juga.

Jimin pun pergi ke ruang kerjanya. Ia membuka buku mantra punya ibunya. Tangan lentiknya membalikkan setiap lembar buku tua itu. Hingga ia berhenti, ia tersenyum lebar. Ia membaca semua syarat yang diperlukan dan sepertinya itu tidak sulit.

"Kau bodoh Jimin!"

Jimin berbalik dan ia kaget ketika ia melihat ibunya berdiri di depannya.

"Mama?"

Ibunya berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku tidak setuju kalau kau membuang kekuatanmu hanya untuk mengubah manusia bodoh itu!"

"Ma!"

"Apa? Kau jatuh cinta padanya?" Ibunya tertawa mengejek. Ia tau kalau Jimin, anaknya sedang jatuh cinta.

Jimin juga heran bagaimana bisa ibunya kembali hidup. Setelah ratusan tahun, kenapa baru sekarang ia muncul. Tapi ia tidak ingin berdebat dengan ibunya. Ia sudah sering tersiksa dulu akibat ia melawan padanya.

Ibunya menatapnya tajam.

Lali dengan cepat ia mencekik Jimin dan kukunya yang panjang menyucuk kulit di leher Jimin. Jimin mendesis perih.

"Aku akan membantumu membuat kekasihmu itu menjadi abadi, asal kau mau melaksanakan perintahku!"

Jimin tidak bisa menjawab, ia terasa sesak. Ia yakin ibunya menggunakan sihirnya untuk mencekiknya sehingga ia tidak bisa apa-apa.

Ibunya tersenyum nakal.

"Mengubah sesuatu yang mortal menjadi immortal itu tidaklah mudah, sayang. Kau bisa membunuh dirimu sendiri jika kau tidak hati-hati."

Ibunya tersenyum jahat.

Jimin teringat kalau ibunya pernah pucat dan hampir mati saat proses pengubahan dirinya menjadi immortal dulu. Ia teringat kalau ibunya pernah membawa 5 botol darah ke ruang kerjanya. Ia tidak tau itu darah apa. Juga ia pernah melihat ibunya membawa sepasang sayap yang indah saat itu. Saat itu Jimin masih berumur 10 tahun dan ia tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan ibunya. Ia tau kalau itu adalah terlarang. Tapi ia tidak bisa menghentikan ibunya. Karena ia takut ibunya akan memarahi dan menyiksanya. Jadi dia diam saja dan menjadi anak yang patuh.

"Kau harus melalukan perintahku dulu. Lalu kita aka membuat kekasihmu menjadi immortal."

Ibunya tertawa jahat lalu matanya yang hitam menusuk ke tatapan Jimin.

"Bunuh Taehyung!"

Jimin sedikit kaget. Tidak mungkin ia bisa membunuh Taehyung. Taehyung itu immortal. Bukannya ibunya yang mengutuknya menjadi immortal. Jimin menjadi pusing.

"Aku tau aku mengutuknya menjadi immortal. Tapi aku telah menyiapkan pisau untukmu. Itu akan membunuh Taehyung. Dan darahnya adalah syarat untuk kekasihmu menjadi immortal."

Ibunya tersenyum dengan jahat.

Jimin tergiur oleh ajakan ibunya. Ia ingin mengubah Yoongi menjadi immortal agar dia dan Yoongi bisa hidup bersama selamanya.

Jimin tersenyum puas.

Ibunya melepasnya dan ia mengambil pisau itu dari jubahnya.

Ia memberikannya pada Jimin.

"Ingat! Bunuh dia di punggungnya, tepatnya di sayapnya. Kau hanya perlu darahnya sebanyak botol kecil ini"

Ibunya juga memberinya botol kecil.

Jimin mengambil nya dengan senyum lebar. Ia sudah membayangkan semuanya. Ia sudah membayangkan betapa bahagianya nanti dirinya dengan Yoongi untuk selamanya.

"Kau juga harus tau Jimin... kau hanya bisa membunuhnya saat ia dalam keadaan patah hati. Dan saat malam bulan purnama. Kau harus ingat itu, anakku..."

Ibunya melangkah mundur menjauhi Jimin.

"Semoga kau berhasil anakku.."

Dan ibunya menghilang.


	20. Chapter 20

Paginya Jungkook terbangun dan tangannya mencari-cari tubuh Taehyung. Ia langsung terduduk dan melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Taehyung?"

Ia melihat pintu balkon terbuka lebar, membiarkan cahaya matahari juga udara pagi masuk ke kamar. Jungkook bisa mendengar suara air terjun yang menenangkan. Tapi ia khawatir karena Taehyung tidak tidak di sampingnya.

Jungkook turun dari tempat tidur empuk itu dan mencoba melihat keluar balkon.

"Taehyung?" Panggilnya lagi tapi Taehyung juga tidak ada.

Ia mencari ke kamar mandi, tapi juga tidak ada. Ia hendak keluar kamar saat ia melihat bayangan manusia bersayap di dinding. Jungkook segera berbalik dan ia tersenyum lega.

Pangerannya, Taehyung, sedang berdiri di atas balkon dengan sayap hitamnya yang mengepak dengan bangga di belakangnya. Taehyung tersenyum padanya. Tatapan Taehyung yang tajam membuat Jungkook lemas.

Jungkook berjalan ke arahnya. Taehyung mengulurkan satu tangannya pada Jungkook, ia menjilat bibirnya mengundang Jungkook untuk menciumnya.

Jungkook mengambil tangan Taehyung itu dan Taehyung segera menariknya dan menunduk untuk menciumnya.

"Morning baby.." sapa Taehyung sambil mengecup wajah Jungkook.

Jungkook terkikik geli.

"Morning hyungie.."

Taehyung menatapnya dengan penuh cinta.

"Kau tidur nyenyak?"

Jungkook mengangguk dengan wajahnya yang berseri-seri.

"Yupp.. aku tidak pernah tidur senyenyak semalam." Ia berjinjit untuk mencium Taehyung lagi.

Ciuman mereka lembut dan pelan. Hingga entah berapa menit kemudian, mereka berhenti.

"Kau ingin berkeliling?" Tanya Taehyung dengan semangat.

Jungkook melompat kegirangan.

Taehyung turun dari balkon hanya untuk memeluk tubuh Jungkook dengan kuat.

"Lingkarkan lenganmu di leherku Kookie.."

Jungkook dengan patuh mengalungkan tangannya di leher Taehyung. Dan Taehyung menunduk untuk mencium Jungkook. Ia mendengar Jungkook mengerang dan Jungkook melepas ciumannya.

"Cukup! Aku ingin berkeliling!" Rengeknya dan itu membuat Taehyung ingin menciumnya lagi. Tapi Jungkook dengan cepat mengelakkan wajahnya.

"Aku akan menciummu setelah kita berkeliling!" Kata Jungkook dengan tatapan menggoda.

Taehyung menaikkan alisnya dan tertawa pelan.

"Baiklah... oh! Pijak kedua kakiku Kookie, dan pegangan yang erat karena kita akan terbang.."

"Woah woaahhh" Jungkook sedikit terkejut tapi Taehyung segera memeluknya dengan erat.

Sayap Taehyung mengepak tinggi dan mereka pun terbang.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar saat angin mulai menerpa wajahnya. Mereka terbang tinggi dan Taehyung mulai mengajaknya berkeliling. Jungkook menatap ke bawahnya, perutnya terasa mual dan lemas. Mereka terbang begitu tinggi. Taehyung mengecup keningnya dan seketika Jungkook merasa lebih baik.

"Wwwwuuuuuhuuuuuu" Jungkook berteriak riang dan ia tertawa kuat.

Taehyung tertawa pelan melihat Jungkook.

Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk merentangkan kedua tangannya. Seolah-olah ia juga memiliki sayap. Ia melihat di bawahnya taman bunga yang begitu luas, rumput hijau yang tertata rapi, istana Taehyung yang megah dan luas, hutan gelap fi bawah mereka, juga air terjun yang indah dari atas ini. Lalu ia melihat jurang yang dalam. Ia teringat dengan mimpi pertamanya.

Taehyung mengecup keningnya.

"Kau ingat mimpimu?"

Jungkook mengangguk.

"Sorry... saat itu aku belum berani untuk bertemu denganmu secara langsung." Kata Taehyung pelan.

Jungkook memiringkan wajahnya untuk melihat Taehyung.

"It's okay hyungie... aku disini sekarang.. bersamamu.."

Taehyung mencium Jungkook sambil terbang membawanya berkeliling.

Taehyung merasa sangat bahagia. Lalu mereka mendarat di pinggir sungai dekat air terjun.

Mereka masih berciuman lalu Taehyung menaikkan baju Jungkook. Mereka masih mengenakan pakaian semalam, hanya saja Taehyung telah melepas jubah tidurnya.

"Ayo mandi!" Ajak Taehyung yang sudah melepas baju Jungkook dari tubuhnya. Jungkook sekarang tanpa busana. Ia mencoba menutupi membernya, wajahnya berubah menjadi merah.

Taehyung melepas celananya dan ia menarik tangan Jungkook.

"Jangan malu padaku Kookie"

Jungkook hanya meresponnya dengan merintih.

Lalu Taehyung menariknya ke sungai.

Sungai itu terlihat jernih, dan mereka terus berjalan hingga air mencapai pinggang mereka.

Jungkook dengan girang memercikkan air ke Taehyung.

Taehyung melepas tangan Jungkook dan ia memblok wajahnya dengan lengannya.

Jungkook tertawa dan berteriak saat Taehyung membalasnya.

Mereka terus bermain air hingga akhirnya Taehyung menarik pinggul Jungkook dan ia mendudukkan Jungkook di sebuah batu besar.

Taehyung mencium Jungkook dengan lembut.

Jungkook tiba-tiba tertawa dan membuat Taehyung melepas ciumannya.

"What?" Tanyanya bingung.

Jungkook menggeleng kepalanya tapi senyumnya semakin lebar.

Taehyung menatapnya curiga lalu ia mencium belakang telinga Jungkook.

Tawa Jungkook berubah menjadi rintihan pelan.

"Apa yang lucu Kookie?"

Jungkook mencoba untuk menggeleng kepalanya. Tapi Taehyung membuatnya sulit. Ia menggigit daun telinga Jungkook.

"E-eenggakk" rintihnya pelan.

Taehyung memompa member Jungkook yang basah.

"Hmm"

Jungkook merintih lagi dan kepalanya bersandar di bahu Taehyung. Ia berpegangan erat di bahu Taheyung.

"Hyuungie."

"Yes Kookie?"

"Mmmh.."

"Yes Kookie?"

Taehyung memompa member Jungkook tanpa ampun.

"Aah aahh"

"Ada apa Kookie?" Mulut Taehyung berada di atas mulut Jungkook, tanpa menyentuhnya.

"Uuhhh kiss meee"

Taehyung mencium Jungkook dengan ganas. Lalu Jungkook melepas ciumannya. Ia melihat wajah Taehyung yang telrihat bingung juga bibirnya yang merah dan bengkak dan seksi.

"Hyungiee.. pleaseee" bisik Jungkook dengan suara menggoda.

Taehyung tersenyum nakal. Ia menarik tubuh Jungkook kembali ke air.

Dengan instan ia membalikkan tubuh Jungkook, sehingga bokong Jungkook menekan membernya yang sudah tegang.

"Oohh" Jungkook merintih saat Taehyung perlahan mendorong membernya masuk.

Membernya dengan mudah masuk karena mereka berada di dalam air. Jungkook berpegangan pada batu besar di depannya.

Taehyung terus mendorong dan memainkan nipple dan member Jungkook.

Jungkook merintih dan berteriak kuat. Ia menggoyangkan pinggulnya dan membuat sensasi yang berbeda di tubuhnya.

"Baby... i wanna cum"

"Oohhhhh hyuungiiieeee"

Taehyung ejakulasi di dalam Jungkook dan Jungkook ejakulasi di tangan Taehyung. Jungkook melihat cairan putihnya yang mengalir di bawahnya.

Taehyung memiringkan kepala Jungkook dan menciumnya.

Setelah selesai, mereka kembali berpakaian.

Lalu Jungkook kembali berpegangan di bahu Taehyung saat Taehyung membawanya terbang kembali ke kamar mereka.

Mereka membersihkan diri mereka sekali lagi di kamar mandi, tidak lupa untuk bercinta sekali lagi. Lalu setelah itu mereka berpakaian rapi dan sekali lagi mereka bercinta.

Dan saat iu hampir siang, mereka keluar dari kamar dan menuju dapur.

Keduanya saling bercanda, dengan suara tawa Jungkook yang kuat.

"Dasar pengantin baru!" Ejek Hoseok yang sedang membaca buku di dekat jendela besar.

Taehyung mengejeknya dan menarik Jungkook ke dapur.

Hoseok menggeleng kepalanya sambil tertawa melihat mereka.

Ia kembali fokus pada bukunya. Ia telah membaca 3 buku tebal dan ia juga belum menemukan yang ia cari.

Pertama, Ia ingin melindungi semuanya dan ia sudah menemukan mantranya. Ia telah mengoyak kertas itu dan menyimpannya di tempat paling aman.

Kedua, ia ingin membuat Jungkook abadi. Ia tahu kalau Taehyung akan khawatir tentang Jungkook yang mortal, sedangkan dirinya immortal. Jadi Hoseok ingin memberi mereka kejutan.

Ia tau bagaiman sedih dan putus asa Taehyung saat ia menunggu Jungkook. Ratusan tahun itu bukanlah waktu yang cepat. Bahkan Taehyung banyak kehilangan bulu sayapnya dan bahkan ia pernah tidak bisa terbang dan bergerak akibat kekuatannya yang melemah. Hingga ia membuatkan Taehyung ramuan.

Hoseok membalik-balik buku tua itu. Lalu ia berhenti dan matanya membesar.

Ia menemukan mantra itu.

Tapi...

Ia tidak memiliki syarat itu.

'Blood of immortal'

Hoseok menggigit bibirnya.

Ia harus mencari mantra yang lain. Ia harus bisa membuat Jungkook dan Taehyung bersatu untuk selamanya.

Hello guys... thank you so much for review, follow, favorite and reading..

So... kalian mau aku buat namjin moment atau yoonmin moment di chapter selanjutnya gak? Just tell me, and i'll make it for you...

Once again

Thank youuuu for reading :D


	21. Chapter 21

**hiii..**

 **Thank you ya uda kasi review, juga follow dan fav dan juga makasi banyak ud mau baca ff ini..**

 **Serius, aku makin semangat.. lol**

 **hope you like the story^^ and wait for the next update**

* * *

Yoongi kembali ke istana Taehyung. Ia sudah membersihkan badannya dan mengganti bajunya. Ia sedang berjalan menuju dapur dan ia bertemu Hoseok disana.

"Hey!" Sapa Yoongi pelan

Hoseok tersenyum dengan mulutnya yang penuh makanan.

Yoongi mengambil sepotong roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai.

"Kau dari mana saja?" Tanya Hoseok yang akhirnya menelan makanannya.

Yoongi kaget dan ia mulai gelisah.

"Oh.. uh.. aku jalan-jalan keluar tadi pagi" katanya mencoba untuk santai.

Hoseok menatapnya curiga. Ia melihat wajah Yoongi yang mulai memerah. Lalu Hoseok tertawa pelan.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu?"

"Ha? Iyakah?" Yoongi menyentuh wajahnya sendiri dan ia berpura-pura mengecek temperaturnya di keningnya.

"Sepertinya aku sedikit uhh lelah.. dan badanku juga terasa sedikit hangat.. aku tidak enak badan sepertinya"

Hoseok mendekatinya dan menyentuh kening Yoongi.

Yoongi segera mengelakkan kepalanya dan ia berteriak.

"JANGAN! uh.. sorry maksudku.. aku.. aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku hanya perlu istirahat sebentar." Lalu Yoongi berlari ke kamarnya sambil membawa rotinya.

Hoseok menatapnya curiga tapi ia segera menghiraukannya. Ia pun pergi ke ruang kerjanya sambil membawa beberapa buah.

( okey, guys.. ini Namjoon momentnyaaa... enjoooyy the *ehem smut...)

Jin dengan riang terbang di atas taman bunganya. Ia memejam matanya, dan ia menghirup udara pagi yang segar. Ia juga bersenandung riang. Bunga-bunga di bawahnya menari indah diterpa oleh angin pagi. Jin mendarat lalu ia menunduk dan tersenyum pada bunga-bunga itu.

"Kau indah sekali!"

"Kau sungguh indah"

"Kami menyukaimu"

"Nyanyikan lagu untuk kami lagi"

Jin mendengarkan pujian dari bunga-bunga itu. Ia tertawa pelan.

"Kau ingin aku menyanyi lagi?"

Jin mendengarkan sorakan riang dari bunga itu.

Lalu Jin mulai bersenandung lagi dan kini beberapa lebah dan kupu-kupu datang kepadanya dan meletakkan rangkain mahkota bunga ke kepala Jin.

Jin terkejut tapi ia langsung tersenyum saat ia melihat mahkota bunga yang indah itu.

"Kau sungguh indah!" Kata para lebah dan kupu-kupu itu.

Jin tersenyum lebar.

"Thank you..." Jin terbang sambil berputar layaknya seorang balerina. Ia memejam matanya dan..

Namjoon menarik pinggulnya dan Jin langsung membuka matanya.

Jin tersenyum lembut pada Namjoon. Tatapan Namjoon sangat serius dan wajahnya melihat Jin dengan takjub.

"You are so beautiful Jinnie"

Namjoon menunduk dan mencium kekasihnya itu. Jin mencium Namjoon kembali dan ia bisa mendengar sorakan riang di bawah mereka. Bahkan para lebah juga ikut bersorak riang. Para peri bunga lain ikut meramaikan suasana. Mereka menaburkan bunga dan serbuk bunga di atas kepala Jin dan Namjoon.

Mereka melepas ciuman mereka dan tertawa bahagia.

"Hey! Hentikan! Seperti acara pernikahan saja!" Kata Jin dengan malu.

Namjoon tersenyum lebar dan mengedipkan matanya pada peri bunga.

"Happy wedding Jinnie dan Joonie!" Sahut semua peri bunga, kupu-kupu, lebah dan juga bunga-bunga.

"What? Noo! Kami tidak menikah!"

"Why babe? We're married now!" Kata Namjoon sambil mendekatkan pinggul Jin ke arahnya.

Jin shock.

Namjoon tertawa, "kau tidak ingin menikah denganku?"

"Tapi.. ini bohongan kan?"

Namjoon menaikkan alisnya.

"Tidak Jinnie! Kami telah merencanakan ini semua!" Sahut salah satu peri bunga.

Yang lain terkikik melihat ekspresi shock dari Jin.

Jin menatap Namjoon lagi, "Joonie?" Bisiknya.

"Kalian sah menikah!" Sahut seorang peri kecil yang memegang sebuah buku kecil di tangannya.

Jin menatapnya bingung.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan aku membacakan janji kalian?" Tanyanya dengan suara imut.

"Aku mendengarkannya" kata Namjoon lembut dan ia masih menatap Jin.

"Tapi.. tapi... ini.. yang lain?" Jin masih shock.

"Kita sudah sah menikah di dunia peri Jinnie.. kau peri.. dan aku.. well aku memang bukan peri. Tapi kita sudah sah, peri kecil itu telah membacakan janji kita dan kita punya banyak saksi kan?"

Jin masih shock, ia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan Namjoon benar. Bunga-bunga itu bersorak riang, para peri, lebah dan kupu-kupu juga bersorak riang.

Jin terharu dan ia meneteskan air matanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak beritahu aku!" Ia memukul pelan dada Namjoon.

Namjoon menciumnya dan mengusap air matanya.

"Aku ingin ini menjadi kejutan"

"Bagaiman dengan Jungkook?"

"Taehyung tau tentang ini, aku yakin Jungkook tidak akan marah soal ini. Hey! Kita bisa membuat pesta kan nanti?"

Namjoon tersenyum lebar.

Lalu para lebah datang dan mengalungkan mereka berdua rangkain bunga.

"Selamat yaaa" kata para lebah itu lalu mereka pergi.

Namjoon masih menatap Jin dengan penuh cinta. Sayap Jin berkedip dengan indah dan sayap Namjoon mengepak pelan.

" i love you Jinnie"

" i love you too Joonie.."

Mereka berciuman dan Jin mengajaknya ke dalam pohon besar.

Jin segera mendorong tubuh Namjoon ke tempat tidur mereka. Tempat tidur mereka dipenuhi oleh bunga dan seluruh ruangan itu wangi bunga.

'Para peri pasti sudah menyiapkan semua ini' pikir Jin.

Jin membuka kancing baju Namjoon sambil mencium tubuh Namjoon. Setelah selesai dengan kancing baju, Namjoon mencampakkan bajunya dan badannya setengah duduk. Ia bertumpu pada sikunya sambil menatap Jin.

Jin membuka celana Namjoon dan ia juga mulai menciumi boxer Namjoon. Hal itu membuat member Namjoon langsung meresponnya. Boxer Namjoon terlihat menggembung dan ketat. Jin menjilatnya dan ia merintih.

Namjoon mendesis dan ia membiarkan Jin melepas boxernya.

Jin menatap Namjoon yang juga menatapnya dan Jin menjulurkan lidahnya ke member Namjoon. Namjoon gemetaran saat lidah Jin menjilati membernya dan ia merintih kuat saat Jin mulai mengisap membernya.

Kepala Namjoon mendongak ke atas dengan mata yang tertutup. Tangannya mulai gemetaran. Jin menggerakkan kepalanya lebih cepat sambi memainkan lidahnya. Namjoon terus merintih nikmat.

"Aah Jinniee..." hingga akhirnya ia mencapai klimaksnya dan mengeluarkannya di dalam mulut Jin.

Jin memejam matanya sambil mengisap dan menelan semua cairan Namjoon.

Namjoon mengerang lega dan ia menarik dagu Jin dan menciumnya.

Jin langsung mengambil posisi di pangkuan Namjoon. Ia juga sudah menuntun member Namjoon yang mulai tegang lagi ke lubangnya.

"Aah Jinnie.."

"Happy wedding Joonie" ia mencium Namjoon lagi dan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Namjoon tersenyum dan mencium Jin dengan ganas. Namjoon memompa member Jin dengan kuat.

Keduanya merintih kuat hingga Jin berteriak dan ia mencapai klimaksnya. Namjoon pun menyusul dan ia ejakulasi di dalam Jin. Tangan Namjoon masih memegang member Jin. Ia menjilati tangan dan jarinya yang terkena oleh cairan Jin yang wangi. Jin merintih melihat Namjoon.

"Joonieee..." jin tersipu malu dan ia tanpa sadar menggerakkan pinggulnya. Itu membuat Namjoon kembali mengerang.

"Baby.. i will get hard again"

"Oops" Jin mencium Namjoon dan ia bisa merasakan wangi cairannya sendiri di mulut Namjoon. Ia melepas ciumannya dan menatap Namjoon yang kembali menjilati cairannya.

"Pantas saja kau nenyukainya."

Namjoon tertawa pelan dan ia tersenyum jahil pada Jin.

"Sudah ku bilang, cairanmu sungguh manis Jinnie"

Namjoon mencium leher Jin dengan gemas.

Setelah selesai, mereka berpelukan di tempat tidur mereka yang dipenuhi bunga itu.

" i want to have some babies with you Jinnie"

Jin menciumnya dengan lembut.

"You sure?"

"Yes Jinnie.."

Jin tersenyum lembut dan ia kembali duduk di atas pinggul Namjoon.

"Ayo.. kita lakukan lagi?"

Namjoon tersenyum nakal dan mereka bercinta lagi sepanjang malam.

( okay.. cukup Namjoon nya ya... dan ini Yoonmin moment... enjoy the smut agaiinnnnnn.. and forgive meeeeeeee God)

Yoongi masuk ke kamarnya dan ia kaget saat melihat Jimin yang sudah tanpa busana di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Hello sugar" godanya sambil memainkan membernya di depan Yoongi.

Yoongi mencoba menelan ludahnya. Seketika ia merasa tenggorokannya sangat kering.

Ia segera mengunci kamarnya dan perlahan berjalan menuju tempat tidur, menuju Jimin.

"Jim.. jimin?"

Jimin merintih lalu ia merangkak ke pinggir tempat tidur.

"Kau tidak memiliki nama lain untukku? Hmm sugar?" Godanya lagi dan kali ini Yoongi merasakan membernya yang semakin tegang.

"Aah sugar... aku bisa melihatnya.." Jimin menjilat bibirnya dan pandangannya jatuh ke bagian bawah Yoongi.

Yoongi perlahan menurunkan celananya dan melepas bajunya. Jimin tersenyum lebar dan ia melihat Yoongi yang berjalan mendekat.

Jimin mengambil member Yoongi yang tegang dan mengisapnya.

"Aah" Yoongi menarik rambut Jimin.

Jimin merintih nikmat sambil terus menikmati member Yoongi.

"Aah yess chimchim.."

Jimin meresponnya dengan ikut memainkan lidah nya mengisap member Yoongi.

Yoongi tidak tahan lagi, ia menahan kepala Jimin dan ia menggerakkan membernya di mulut Jimin dengan cepat. Jimin merintih kuat hingga Yoongi akhirnya ejakulasi di mulut Jimin.

Setelah Jimin menelan semuanya, ia menarik Yoongi ke atas tempat tidur dan mencium Yoongi. Jimin menyilangkan kedua kakinya di pinggul Yoongi lalu ia menggesekkan membernya ke member Yoongi.

"Please.. i want you sugar..."

Yoongi tidak menjawabnya, ia langsung mendorong membernya ke dalam lubang Jimin.

"Aah su...sugaarr"

"Ooh fuck chim!"

Yoongi menggerakkan membernya dengan cepat.

"Aah Yoongiii... aahh aakkuu aahh"

Yoongi memompa member Jimin dan ia berbisik ke telinganya.

"Jimin... you are so fucking tight and wet babyy.. aahhh"

Jimin mencium Yoongi dengan ganas hingga akhirnya keduanya ejakulasi bersamaan.

Yoongi masih memompa member Jimin dengan lembut. Jimin menarik Yoongi hingga Yoongi menekan tubuh Jimin. Mereka tidak peduli dengan cairan Jimin yang menodai tubuh mereka.

"Uhmm.. aku lelah sugar" bisiknya sambil memeluk Yoongi dengan kuat.

Yoongi berbaring di samping Jimin dan memeluknya kembali. Jimin mengecup bibir Yoongi dan berbisik.

"I love you Yoongi.. i love you.."

Yoongi tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya lalu ia mengecup bibir Jimin yang sudah tertidur.

Yoongi terbangun di tengah malamnya. Ia pergi ke kamar mandi sebentar lalu ia melihat Jimin yang masih tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya.

Ia tersenyum lalu ia melihat bajunya yang masih berserakan, ia mengutip bajunya dan menggantungnya di gantungan baju. Ia juga melihat baju Jimin di sisi tempat tidurnya lalu ia mengambil baju dan celana Jimin untuk digantung.

Tapi sesuatu jatuh dari kantung celana Jimin.

Yoongi melihat sesuatu yang jatuh itu dan ia melihat... sebuah pisau kecil dengan terlihat aneh. Yoongi mengambil pisau itu dan ia menatapnya dengan seksama. Ada tulisan di pisau itu, tapi Yoongi tidak mengerti bahasa itu. Dahi Yoongi berkerut.

'Untuk apa pisau ini?'

"Yoongi? Kau sedang apa?"

Yoongi kaget dan ia berbalik dan melihat Jimin yang menatapnya dengan curiga.


	22. Chapter 22

"Yoongi? Kau sedang apa?" Mata tajam Jimin menatap Yoongi.

Yoongi langsung tersenyum dan ia menggantung pakaian Jimin.

"Aku menemukan pisau di kantung celanamu. Bukan kah itu berbahaya chim?" Ia meletakkan pisau itu di meja di samping tempat tidurnya.

Yoongi mengecup Jimin dengan lembut.

Jimin teringat pesan ibunya.

'Bunuh Taehyung, saat bulan purnama, buat dia patah hati lalu bunuh dia. Dan ambil darahnya, kau dan Yoongi akan abadi selamanya'

"Chimchim?" Yoongi mencium Jimin dengan kuat. Ia mendorong tubuh jimin berbaring di tempat tidur sambil menciumnya.

Lalu Yoongi melepas ciumannya. Ia mengelus wajah Jimin dan menatapnya dengan penuh cinta.

"Aku ingin selalu bersamamu sugar" bisik Jimin.

Yoongi tersenyum lembut.

"Ya chimchim.. kita akan selalu bersama." Ia mengecup bibir Jimin.

"Aku ingin selamanya sugar... hingga kiamat memisahkan kita"

Yoongi menatapnya dengan ragu.

"Umm, Jimin? Aku rasa... itu tidak mungkin.." Yoongi duduk di tempat tidurnya. Ia baru berpikir mengenai masa depan mereka berdua. Jimin adalah immortal, sedangkan dia... hanya manusia biasa.

Jimin memeluk Yoongi dan mengecup pipinya.

"Aku tau cara membuatmu menjadi immortal, sugar..." bisiknya sambil menggoda.

Yoongi menatap kekasihnya itu dengan senyum lebar.

"Dengan sihirmu?"

Jimin mengangguk.

Yoongi diam sejenak.

"Tunggu, bagaimana kalau Hoseok curiga padaku kalau aku menjadi immortal?"

Jimin memutar bola matanya.

"Kau bisa meninggalkan mereka, dan kita akan tinggal bersama" ia mencium bibir Yoongi.

"Baiklaaahh... thank you chimchim" ia hendak mencium Jimin, tapi Jimin menghentikannya.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu"

Yoongi menaikkan alisnya.

Taehyung berjalan dengan pelan dan memeluk Jungkook dari belakang.

Jungkook melompat kaget dan itu membuat Taehyung tertawa keras.

"Yah! Itu gak lucu!" Jungkook melepas pelukan Taehyung dan berjalan menjauhinya.

Taehyung dengan cepat menarik tangan Jungkook kembali padanya.

"Hey..." ia mengecup Jungkook dengan lembut dan tersenyum lembut.

Jungkook masih cemberut menatapnya.

Taehyung berdehem

"Apa?!" Tanya Jungkook ketus.

Taehyung memeluk Jungkook dengan manja.

"Ehem! Sebentar lagi ada yang mau ulang tahun nih!"

Jungkook langsung tersenyum lebar, ia senang karena Taehyung tau ulang tahunnya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di pelukan Taehyung.

"Yah!" Jungkook menjadi malu.

Taehyung melepas pelukannya dan menarik tubuh Jungkook dan menatap matanya.

" 1 september huh?" Taehyung menghitung jarinya lalu ia tersenyum lebar.

"Dan itu 5 hari lagi!" Taehyung hampir berteriak sambil mengguncang tubuh Jungkook. Ia tertawa kuat.

Jungkook menatap kekasihnya itu dengan aneh.

"Kenapa kau begitu senang? Yang ulang tahun kan aku!"

"Babyy Kookiee... kau tau? Tepat di malam ulang tahunmu adalah bulan purnama." Ia mencium Jungkook dengan kuat.

"Aku ingin merayakannya berdua bersamamu. Kita akan melihat bulan purnama bersama, sambil menunggu jam 12 malam, dan teng! Kau resmi 19 tahun Kookie! Dan ehem! Aku ingin merayakannya dengan ehem! Eheem!"

Jungkook menatapnya kesal sambil memukul bahu Taehyung kuat.

"Aah! Sakiiiittt" rengek Taehyung sambil mengusap bahunya.

"You pervert!"

"But you love it babe" taehyung kembali memeluk Jungkook dan mencium pipinya.

"Yah!" Jungkook berusaha menjauhi bibir Taehyung.

Taehyung tertawa dan ia melompat kegirangan.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau kan?"

Jungkook masih menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Ayolaah... kita akan piknik di tebing sana, berdua, melihat bulan yang indah, segelas wine, dan beberapa makanan, dan..." Taehyung melirik Jungkook sambil menggoyangkan alisnya.

Jungkook memukulnya lagi, "Fine!"

"Ouw! Kenapa kau suka memukul ku?" Tanya Taehyung yang berpura-pura sakit hati.

"Kau lebay hyungie!"

Jungkook pergi meninggalkan Taehyung.

Taehyung menatapnya pergi sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hey! But you love me!" Sahutnya sambil mengikuti Jungkook lagi.

Jungkook mengambil handuknya dan hendak masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Jangan mengikutiku!" Jungkook kembali menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Aku bisa membantumu mandi!" Kata Taehyung dengan santai.

Jungkook mengejeknya dan dengan cepat ia masuk, tapi Taehyung lebih cepat dan ia sudah di belakang Jungkook, ia tersenyum lebar dan menunggu Jungkook berbalik menghadapnya.

"Yah!" Jungkook menghentakkan kakinya.

Taehyung mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu ia keluar dari kamar mandi.

Jungkook menutup pintu di depannya dan langsung menguncinya.

Taehyung cemberut menatap pintu itu.

Taehyung pergi menemui Hoseok. Tapi ia bertemu dengan abangnya.

"Wassup bro!" Sahut Namjoon yang sedang memangku Jin.

"Oh hey!" Taehyung tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Aah Jinnie! Happy wedding!" Taehyung memegang bahu Jin dan mengguncangnya.

Namjoon menatapnya marah dan mengusir tangan Taehyung. Ia menarik Jin ke pelukannya.

"Jangan panggil dia Jinnie! Hanya aku yang boleh!"

Taehyung mengangguk, "sorry bro.."

"Dimana Jungkook?" Tanya Jin yang mengintip dari balik bahunya.

"Oh.. dia um mandi.." wajah Taehyung memerah.

Namjoon tertawa kuat, Jin menatap suaminya dengan bingung.

"Joonie? Kenapa tertawa?"

"Lihatlah! Wajahnya memerah!" Namjoon tertawa lagi.

Taehyung mengambil bantal kecil di samping Namjoon dan membekap wajahnya dengan itu.

Jin tertawa melihat tingkah abang-adik itu.

"Well! Kau jangan macam-macam pada adikku ya Tae! Dia masih baby!" Kata Jin dengan tegas.

Wajah Taehyung semakin merah, hingga telinganya juga ikut merah.

Lagi, Namjoon tertawa kuat. Kali ini Taehyung memukul bahu abangnya itu.

"Wait! KIM TAEHYUNG! Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada baby Kookie ku!" Sayap Jin ikut berkedip cepat.

Namjoon mencium Jin dan Jin pun tenang.

"Eew! Please get a room!" Ejek Taehyung.

"Jinnie.. mereka kan sudah besar."

"Tapi..."

"Ssh.. aku yakin Jungkook juga menginginkannya"

Jin menghela nafas.

"Yaa, kau benar. Kookie ku sekarang sudah dewasa."

Namjoon tersenyum dan mengedipkan matanya pada Taehyung.

"Jin hyung, tenanglah... aku janji aku akan menjaganya. Aku janji!"

Jin tersenyum lembut pada Taehyung.

"Thanks Tae! Aku berharap kau pegang janjimu"

Yoongi berjalan memasuki ruangan Hoseok.

Kata-kata Jimin masih menghantui pikirannya.

* Flashback

"Bantuanku?" Tanya Yoongi dengan bingung.

Jimin tersenyum jahat.

"Aku ingin mengubahmu menjadi immortal, tapi aku perlu darah seorang immortal."

Yoongi mendengarkan Jimin, ia yakin kalau ini adalah hal buruk.

"Dan disini, ada Hoseok, Jin, Namjoon dan Taehyung. Tapi aku hanya butuh satu. Aku butuh darah Taehyung." Kata Jimin dengan suara lembut.

Yoongi shock.

"Apa.. apa maksudmu?"

Jimin tersenyum lebar.

"Aku butuh Taehyung mati. Aku akan membutuhkan darahnya untuk membuatmu immortal.. dan kita bisa hidup bersama... selamanya"

Yoongi shock. Wajahnya pucat. Ia menjauhkan dirinya.

"No! Kau gila Jimin!" Ia turun dari tempat tidur dan menjauhi Jimin.

"Kau ingin menjadi immortal kan?" Tanyanya pelan.

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya, tapi ia tidak mengira kalau.. Taehyung harus mati.

"Kau butuh berapa banyak darah emangnya?"

"Hanya sebotol kecil" jawabnya santai.

"KAU SINTING!"

"Sugar... kenapa kau memakiku?" Kata Jimin dan berpura-pura sakit hati.

"Kau tidak harus membunuhnya"

"Kau tidak mengerti ya? Itu namanya seperti pertaruhan. Satu nyawa immortal untuk nyawa mortal dan sebaliknya. Itu sudah peraturan di sihir."

Yoongi menggeleng.

"Gak! Kau gila Jimin! Pasti ada cara lain!"

"Tidak ada Yoongi!"

Yoongi diam.

"Kenapa.. kenapa harus Taehyung?"

"Karena dia lebih mudah untuk ditaklukkan!"

"Apa maksudmu!"

Jimin tertawa kuat.

"Namjoon dan Jin, mereka pasangan kuat. Karena keduanya adalah immortal, mereka memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat dan mereka bisa saling merasakan kalau partner mereka sedang dalam bahaya."

Jimin turun dari tempat tidur.

"Hoseok. Dia penyihir. Well, aku males berhubungan dengan penyihir itu."

Jimin berjalan mendekati Yoongi.

"Dan Taehyung.. kekasihnya si boneka itu."

Jimin tertawa mengejek.

"Taehyung mudah ditaklukkan. Karena aku tau kelemahannya."

Dahi Yoongi berkerut.

"Kau bercanda Jimin! Hentikan omong kosong ini!"

"Aku akan membuat Taehyung patah hati dulu, lalu akan lebih mudah untuk membunuhnya. Dan tada! Kau akan menjadi immortal setelah aku mengambil darahnya."

"Kau gila Jimin! Kau gila!"

"Aku telah mengimpikan kehidupan kita yang akan datang sugar... kita bisa melakukan apa pun yang kita suka, selamanya berdua.." Jimin mengelus wajah Yoongi.

Yoongi diam dan membeku di tempatnya.

"Apa rencana gilamu untuk membuat Taehyung patah hati?" Tanya Yoongi geram.

Jimin tersenyum nakal.

Yoongi bisa melihat mata Jimin yang berubah menjadi merah dan berapi-api.

"Buat Jungkook mati!"

"KAU GILA!"

"Ya.. aku tergila-gila padamu sugar" Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya tapi Yoongi mendorongnya kuat.

"KAU GILA JIMIN! KAU GILA!"

Jimin tertawa keras.

"Tidak! Kau tidak harus membunuh Jungkook. Kau harus memberikannya ramuan yang membuat Jungkook seolah-olah mati."

Yoongi menggeleng kepalanya. Air matanya keluar karena ia begitu frustasi.

"Kau pernah dengar cerita putri salju? Atau aurora? Oh aku lupa! Pasti kau tidak asing dengan cerita romeo dan juliet kan?"

Yoongi menatapnya marah.

"Buat dia seolah-olah ia mati. Pergi ke ruangan Hoseok. Dia memiliki ramuan itu di kotak kayu kecil. Kotak itu tersembunyi. Kau harus merayunya dan menanyakannya dimana. Dan ambil ramuan itu lalu campur ke minuman Jungkook!"

Yoongi menggeleng kepalanya.

"KAU GILA! KAU GILA!"

Jimin menarik rambut Yoongi dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Lakukan perintahku Yoongi!"

Yoongi tidak bisa memberontak, ia mengangguk dan Jimin melepasnya dan tersenyum.

"Aku tau .. kau akan selalu menuruti perintahku.. sugar"


	23. Chapter 23

Yoongi mengetuk pintu ruang Hoseok.

"Oh Yoongi! Masuklah!"

Yoongi menarik nafas dan melangkah masuk.

Hoseok sedang bersandar di sofanya sambil membaca buku.

"Ada apa Yoongi?"

Yoongi melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan takjub. Buku-buku yang tersusun rapi di lemari kayu yang besar, lilin-lilin yang menghiasi meja, dan ada meja yang penuh dengan barang-barang aneh yang tersusun rapi. Semua di ruangan itu rapi.

Hoseok menatap Yoongi dengan bingung.

"Yoongi?"

Yoongi tersentak dan ia jadi salah tingkah. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya dan menunduk.

"Umm, aku boleh disini? Aku bosan"

"Ooh tentu.. duduklah" kata Hoseok. Ia kembali membaca bukunya.

Yoongi berjalan ke sofa di depan Hoseok. Ia melihat cover buku itu, "umm kau baca buku apa?"

"Aah.. aku ingin mencari ramuan."

"Ramuan?"

"Ya, agar Jungkook immortal"

Yoongi hampir tersedak. Matanya membesar, dan ia shock. Ia teringat akan Jimin.

"Umm.. emangnya bisa ya?"

Hoseok menutup bukunya dan memandang Yoongi dengan serius.

"Umm, aku belum pernah melakukan ini dan aku juga tidak tau apakah ada yang sudah mencoba ini"

Wajah Hoseok murung.

"Kau..kenapa murung?"

Hoseok menghela nafas. Ia berjalan ke arah lemari bukunya dan ia mencari-cari buku lain.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menemukan mantranya, hanya saja..."

Hoseok mengambil sebuah buku dan berjalan lagi ke sofa.

"Hanya saja aku tidak bisa memenuhi syaratnya."

Yoongi menelan ludahnya, ia semakin takut mendengar Hoseok.

"A-apa?"

Hoseok menatap Yoongi dengan serius, wajah Hoseok terlihat tua dan lelah.

"Blood of immortal, satu nyawa immortal harus ditaruhkan, dan.. aku tidak yakin jika itu berhasil."

Yoongi semakin gelisah dan takut.

"Ooh.. umm apa tidak ada cara lain?"

Hoseok menghela nafas.

"Sebenarnya, aku pernah dengar ada yang berhasil mengubah seorang mortal menjadi immortal."

Yoongi langsung duduk tegak, "s-s-siapa?"

Hoseok diam sesaat.

"Ibunya Jimin. Dia membunuh seorang immortal, dan itu adalah suaminya sendiri"

Yoongi shock. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Kau... kau tau dari mana?"

"Aku adalah penyihir tua Yoongi, aku sudah ada sejak ibunya Jimin masih kecil. Aku dulu berteman dengannya. Hingga... hingga aku tidak tau apa yang membuatnya menjadi jahat. Dia dulunya menikah dengan seorang vampir."

Yoongi semakin shock tapi Hoseok menatapnya tajam.

"Kau mungkin tidak percaya tapi vampir itu memang ada sejak dulu."

Yoongi mengangguk dan menyuruh Hoseok untuk melanjutkannya.

"Lalu.. mereka memiliki anak, dan dialah Jimin. Sayangnya, Jimin mortal. Mereka juga heran, itu membuat ibu Jimin stress. Padahal ayah Jimin menerima Jimin apa adanya. Dia sangat menyayangi Jimin walau Jimin nantinya akan tua dan meninggal. Hingga suatu malam, ibu Jimin membunuh suaminya sendiri. Ia mengambil darah immortalnya lalu ia memberinya ke Jimin. Saat itu dialah penyihir yang terhebat. Saat itu Jimin masih kecil, aku rasa masih 10 tahun. Dia melakukan banyak eksperimen pada Jimin. Hingga akhirnya, Jimin menjadi immortal, dan memiliki sayap dan taring seperti Namjoon dan Taehyung. Bedanya, Jimin tidak akan bisa terkalahkan."

"Kau serius?" Tanya Yoongi yang masih shock.

"Kau tidak percaya?"

"Maksudku... Taehyung dan Namjoon bisa terkalahkan?"

Hoseok mengangguk.

"Mereka mempunyai kelemahan, mereka memang immortal tapi... jika bulu mereka terus jatuh... mereka bisa lemah, dan kemungkinan... mati"

Yoongi menggeleng kepalanya.

"Tapi kau mengatakan kalau mereka immortal. Mereka kan abadi!"

"Aku tau! Tapi mereka itu terkutuk. Aku membaca itu di buku! Orang yang immortal juga mempunyai kelemahan!"

"Bagaimana dengan Jimin?"

"Aku yakin dia punya kelemahan. Tapi aku belum tau apa itu."

"Jika kau tau, apa kau ingin membunuhnya?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak suka membunuh orang"

Yoongi merasa tersindir.

"Oh.. umm.. bagaiman dengan ramuan? Bagaimana kalau kau membuat ramuan agar dia mati?" Yoongi mencoba basa basi pada Hoseok.

"Dia immortal" Hoseok menghela nafas.

"Okey aku jelaskan padamu! Orang immortal memang abadi, tapi mereka punya kelemahan. Dan saat mereka di titik kelemahan itu, peluang mereka untuk mati sangat besar. Dan jika mereka tidak berada di titik kelemahan mereka, walau kita memberikannya ramuan yang membuatnya mati atau menancapkan pisau ke tubuhnya atau membakarnya atau apa sajalah itu, mereka tidak akan mati. Intinya, kalau kau ingin membunuh immortal seperti Jimin, kau harus mengetahui apa titik kelemahannya lalu saat ia berada di situ, kau bisa membunuhnya, dan dia akan mati."

Yoongi berpikir sejenak.

"Titik kelemahan?"

Hoseok menghela nafas lagi.

"Titik kelemahan adalah saat mereka merasa sedih yang mendalam, dan itu membuat sayap mereka rontok. Kau mengerti sekarang?"

Yoongi mengangguk perlahan, walau sebenarnya ia tidak begitu yakin kalau dia mengerti.

"Sudahlah! Jangan membuat dirimu pusing!"

Hoseok kembali membaca bukunya.

"Hoseok? Apa.. apa kau punya ramuan?"

Hoseok kembali menatapnya bingung.

"Ramuan apa? Cinta?" Tanyanya sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Bukan!"

"Lantas?"

"Uh.. apa kau punya ramuan seperti... umm kau tau kan film romeo dan juliet itu? Ramuan yang membuat si juliet tidur seperti orang mati"

"Ooohhh! Emangnya buat siapa?"

"Gak! Aku hanya bertanya! Aku penasaran. Kau tau kan, ini abad ke 21 dan aku tidak terlalu percaya dengan sihir. Apalagi ramuan seperti itu!" Yoongi tertawa pelan.

Hoseok menyipitkan matanya pada Yoongi.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku? Jadi selama yang kau lihat ini?"

"Bukan ... bukan... bukan begitu. Okay aku percaya padamu. Tapi... aku penasaran apa kau juga membuat ramuan seperti itu?"

Hoseok menghela nafas, ia tidak suka jika ada yang merendahkannya. Ia berjalan ke lemari bukunya lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kayu kecil yang berdebu. Ia menghembus kotak itu lalu berjalan ke sofa Yoongi.

Ia duduk di samping Yoongi. Dan ia membuka kota kayu itu.

Mata Yoongi membesar, ia menatap takjub.

Di dalam kayu itu hanya ada satu botol yang dilapisi oleh kain di bawahnya. Di dalamnya berisi cairan hitam.

"Wow? Ini serius?"

"Yes"

"Serius bisa membuat seolah-olah seperti orang mati?"

"Yesss!" Jawab Hoseok yang tak sabar.

Yoongi mengangguk lalu ia menutup kembali kotak itu.

Hoseok kembali meletakkannya di lemari bukunya. Yoongi memperhatikannya dengan hati-hati.

"Wow! Kau keren!" Puji Yoongi sambil menepuk kedua tangannya.

"Please! Setelah selama ini kau melihat sihirku, kau baru mengatakan kalau aku keren?"

Yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya lagi dan dia salah tingkah.

Hoseok tertawa, "aku bercanda Yoongi!"

"Uh" Yoongi tersenyum dengan canggung.

"Well.. aku rasa.. aku akan ke dapur. Aku lapar. Kau ikut?"

Hoseok menggeleng, ia kembali membaca bukunya.

"No thanks. Aku akan mencari mantra lain untuk Jungkook."

"Alright then"

Yoongi pergi keluar dari ruangan.

Ia berjalan kembali ke kamarnya dan menunggu malam tiba.


	24. Chapter 24

Hello guys..

Thank you uda kasi review, follow and fav

Makasi juga uda mau baca.. semoga ceritanya gak buat bosan lol

Thank youu so muchhh ❤❤

* * *

Yoongi terbangun jam 3 a.m. Ia mengusap mata ngantuknya. Dan ia terkejut saat ia melihat Jimin yang sedang berdiri bersandar di pintunya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga"

Jimin menyeringai dan berjalan mendekati Yoongi. Ia naik ke tempat tidur, lalu merangkak dan duduk di pangkuan yoongi.

Jimin langsung mencium bibir Yoongi sambil menarik bibir bawahnya.

"Mmh" Yoongi merintih dan memejam matanya dengan nikmat. Jimin benar-benar membuat membernya seketika tegang. Jimin menggoyangkan pinggulnya dan membuat Yoongi semakin gila. Yoongi tanpa sadar mendorong pinggulnya ke atas dan ia mulai mencium leher Jimin.

Jimin menarik rambut Yoongi dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Lalu ia berbisik dengan suara menggoda.

"Aku akan memberimu lebih dari ini... asal kau mau mengambil ramuan itu! Sekarang!"

Yoongi merintih pelan, dan ia mengangguk.

Jimin turun dari pangkuan Yoongi dan tersenyum menggoda padanya.

Yoongi menatapnya dengan wajah memelas, "kenapa kau tega sekali"

"Ini kulakukan untukmu, sugar.. agar kita bisa berdua selamanya..."

Yoongi turun dari tempat tidur dengan berat hati. Ia berjalan menuju pintu, dan sebelum ia keluar, ia melihat ke Jimin lagi. Jimin tersenyum padanya dan Yoongi menghela nafas.

Yoongi keluar dari kamarnya, dan ia berjinjit ke ruang kerja Hoseok.

Ruang kerja Hoseok tidak pernah dikunci, pintu itu selalu terbuka lebar.

Yoongi berjalan dengan hati-hati. Ruangan itu hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya dahulu sebelum ia masuk. Lalu ia dengan cepat menuju lemari buku itu dan membuka kotak kecil itu dengan pelan.

Yoongi dengan gemetaran mengambil botol ramuan itu. Ia langsung mengantonginya dan menutup kotak itu kembali.

Perlahan ia keluar dari ruang kerja Hoseok. Dan ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, memastikan kalau keadaan aman. Lalu ia kembali berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Yoongi hyung? Kau belum tidur?"

Jungkook tersenyum padanya, ia berpapasan dengan Jungkook saat ia menuju kamarnya.

Yoongi melompat terkejut.

"Oh.. aku haus tadi. Jadi umm, aku ke dapur" Yoongi tertawa pelan.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar.

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa masih berkeliaran?"

Jungkook menyengir dan tersipu malu.

"Aku.. umm, bersama Taehyung" jungkook terkikik.

Yoongi mengangguk, " Okey.. jangan sampai hyung mu tau"

Jungkook tersenyum lebar padanya, lalu segera berlari ke kamarnya.

Yoongi menatap Jungkook hingga ia masuk ke kamarnya.

'Maafkan aku Jungkook'

Yoongi kembali ke kamarnya, dan ia mendapatkan Jimin yang sedang berdiri di depannya, telanjang.

Yoongi menelan ludahnya dan ia gemetaran.

Jimin tersenyum lebar dan menarik tangan Yoongi.

"Kau sangat patuh sugar.. aku akan memberimu hadiah"

Jimin melepas pakaian Yoongi dan ia berlutut di depannya. Ia mengambil member Yoongi dan mulai mengisapnya.

Yoongi berpegangan pada dinding di sebelahnya dan matanya terpejam kuat. Ia menggigit bibirnya menahan rintihannya, ia tidak ingin ada yang mendengar suara aneh dari kamarnya.

Tapi Jimin dan mulutnya yang ahli, membuat Yoongi tidak tahan. Ia pun merintih kuat.

Jimin tersenyum dan ia memainkan lidah ke member Yoongi. Yoongi semakin terangsang dan ia menarik rambut Jimin kuat.

"Oohh chim... aahh fucking good..."

Yoongi mengeluarkan semuanya di dalam mulut Jimin. Jimin merintih nikmat sambil menelan semua milik Yoongi.

Setelah mereka selesai beberap ronde, Jimin mencium Yoongi dengan lembut. Ia duduk di pangkuan Yoongi. Saat itu cahaya matahari sudah memasuki ruangan Yoongi.

Jimin berbisik sambil mengelus rambut Yoongi.

"Ingat sugar... kau harus menuangkan ramuan itu di minuman Jungkook. Aku dengar mereka akan piknik di malam ulang tahun Jungkook. Tepat saat bulan purnama. Itu berarti kau harus menyiapkan minuman mereka. Pastikan kau menuangkannya di minuman Jungkook, sayang.."

Yoongi mengerang dan ia menghempaskan kepalanya ke bantal di belakangnya.

"Urgh! Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa kau harus melakukan ini!"

Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya lagi ke Yoongi sambil menciumi wajahnya.

"Karena Jungkook percaya padamu. Karena ini demi masa depan kita berdua..."

Yoongi memejam matanya.

"Aku tidak akan menemuimu sampai kau selesai dengan tugasmu"

Yoongi membuka matanya dengan cepat dan melotot padanya.

Jimin tersenyum nakal.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jimin mengelus member Yoongi lagi. Seketika itu juga Yoongi merasa terangsang.

"Jimin.. apa yang aaah mmhh"

Yoongi menggeliat dan ia mendorong pinggulnya ke atas. Ia merasa ada yang aneh di tubuhnya. Ia merasa sangat terangsang. Ia merasa dirinya ingin disentuh. Ia merasa dirinya aneh.

"Kau akan merasa selalu terangsang sugar... kau akan menginginkan tubuhku selama 3 hari ini.. hingga malamnya, setelah kau melakukan tugasmu... aku akan memberi tubuhku kepadamu.. kau akan bebas melakukan apa saja pada tubuhku.."

"Dan jika kau tidak melakukan tugasmu. Aku tidak segan membuat mu menderita dengan keadaanmu seperti ini, sugar"

Yoongi terengah-engah, ia memang merasa sangat terangsang. Membernya kembali tegang dan sakit... ia rasanya ingin memompa membernya sendiri. Dan tangannya langsung memompa membernya sendiri. Ia melihat Jimin yang tertawa di atasnya. Ia ingin Jimin menyentuhnya tapi ia melihat Jimin yang sudah memakai kembali pakaiannya dan pergi menghilang.

"Unghh.."

Yoongi terengah-engah. Ia belum pernah merasa terangsang seperti ini. Hingga akhirnya ia menumpahkan semua air maninya di tangannya.

"Shit! Fucking Jimin!"

Yoongi mengatur nafasnya dan ia tersadar kalau ia keringatan hebat.

Hari-hari berlalu cepat.

Yoongi menjauhi semua orang, ia berdiam diri di kamar. Ia terus memuaskan dirinya sendiri. Pikirannya terus ke Jimin.

"Fuck Jimin!" Ia mendesis setiap ia ejakulasi.

Dan hari ini adalah hari ia harus melakukan tugasnya. Ia tidak ingin membunuh Jungkook. Ia bahkan tidak tahan selama hari ini dengan keadaan dirinya yang selalu terangsang. Kadang ia merasa lemas akibat kebanyakan ejakulasi.

Tapi hey! Dia tidak membunuh Jungkook. Dia hanya membuatnya tidur tapi seolah-olah ia mati. Itu kan bukan pembunuhan.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang sejak ia bangun. Ia menggigit bibirnya.

'Bagaimana kalau Jungkook beneran mati?'

'Bagaimana kalau Hoseok tau kalau ramuannya hilang?'

'Bagaimana kalau semuanya tau dialah yang meracuni Jungkook?'

'Tapi... tapi ia akan langsung pergi bersama Jimin kan?'

'Hoseok kan penyihir pasti dia tau caranya!'

'Sudahlah Yoongi jangan banyak pikiran! Lakukan saja! Jungkook tidak akan mati! Ia hanya... pingsan. Ya! Hanya pingsan.'

Yoongi menarik nafas dan ia mengangguk meyakinkan dirinya kalau ini tidak apa-apa.

Jin mengetuk kamar Jungkook dan masuk. Ia tersenyum melihat Jungkook yang duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Oh hyuung!" Jungkook langsung berlari dan memeluk Jin.

"Hmmm my baby Kookie.." Jin menepuk bokongnya dengan pelan.

Jungkook menatapnya kesal.

"Yah hyung! Aku akan 19 tahun! Dan aku bukan baby lagi hyung!" Ia cemberut.

Jin menatapnya dengan gemas dan ia mencubit pipi chubby Jungkook.

"Terserah! Tapi kau akan tetap menjadi babyku!"

Jin memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Jungkook hampir menangis terharu. Ia memeluk hyungnya sambil merengek.

"Hyuung"

"Aku ingin kau bahagia Kookie" Jin melepas pelukannya dan menatap Jungkook dengan lembut.

"Hyungg aku sayang padamu"

Jungkook menarik Jin lagi untuk memeluknya. Mereka berdua saling berpelukan kuat.

Jungkook merasa kalau hyungnya bertambah gendut. Lalu ia terkikik di moment yang romantis itu.

"Kenapa Kookie? Apa yang lucu?"

Jungkook meraba perut hyungnya dan ia terkikik.

"Perutmu kenapa tiba-tiba besar hyungg?"

Tapi Jungkook merasa aneh dengan perut Jin. Perut Jin terlihat bulat.

Jin tersenyum tipis dan wajahnya merona.

"Hyung?" Wajah Jungkook panik, ia menaikkan baju Jin dan ia shock melihat perut Jin yang besar dan bulat.

"Hyung!"

Jin tertawa dan menurunkan kembali bajunya.

"Hyung kenapa perutmu... seperti..." Jungkook tidak berani mengucapkannya, ia tidak ingin menakuti hyungnya.

Tapi Jin malah tertawa dan menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Well... aku hamil Kookie"

Wajah Jungkook shock, mulutna menganga lebar, matanya membesar.

"A-a-apa? Mana mungkin!" Ia menatap Jin dengan tak percaya.

"Ya.. tapi ini kenyataan. Aku seorang peri bunga Kookie. Dan peri bunga juga bisa hamil. Walau aku peri laki-laki, tapi yaaa.. ini memang sangat tidak masuk akal. Umm, kau tidak senang?"

Jungkook masih shock. Jin terlihat murung melihat Jungkook.

"Kau tidak senang kalau... aku hamil?"

Jungkook meneteskan air matanya. Ia memeluk Jin dengan erat.

"Hyung... aku sangat bahagia padamu... aku sangat sangat bahagia padamu..."

Jin tersenyum lembut dan mengelus kepala Jungkook.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Kookie.."

Lalu Jin menghapus air mata Jungkook.

Setelah Jungkook tenang, ia kembali bertanya pada Jin.

"Tapi hyung... kenapa... kenapa kau cepat hamil?"

Jin tertawa.

"Aku juga tidak tau, tapi... dunia peri ini membuatku sedikit bingung"

Jungkook tersenyum lebar

"Jadi, apa nanti anakmu akan menjadi peri sepertimu? Atau memiliki sayap seperti ayahnya? Dan... apa kau akan melahirkan banyak anak?"

"Yah Kookie!"

Jungkook tertawa.

"But hyung... kan aku hanya ingin tau.." jungkook cemberut lalu tersenyum lagi saat ia mengelus perut Jin.

"Well, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi ke depan. Tapi kami berdua sangat tidak sabar menanti makhluk kecil kami ini"

"Yeah! Aku juga tidak sabar memiliki keponakan"

Keduanya tertawa bahagia.

"Aku dengar Taehyung akan memberimu kejutan nanti malam"

Jungkook tersipu malu.

"Uh.. aku tidak tau"

Jin tersenyum dan ia akan membuka rahasia Kim brothers itu.

"Well, Joonie bilang kalau Taehyung ak-"

"JINNIE!"

Namjoon berdiri di depan pintu Jungkook dengan wajah kesal pada Jin.

Jin langsung menutup mulutnya dan matanya membesar.

Jungkook menahan tawanya dan melihat Namjoon yang berjalan ke arah istrinya/suaminya itu.

Namjoon menggendong Jin bridal style dan Jin memekik kaget. Jin mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Namjoon.

"Jangan buka rahasia dong, sayang" Namjoon mencium hidung Jin dan Jin terkikik geli.

"Tapi-"

"Gak ada tapi-tapi! Biarkan Taehyung memberinya surprise malam ini!"

Namjoon menatap Jungkook dan tersenyum.

"Well, kid! Congratulation on..." Namjoon tersadar lalu ia dengan cepat berkata.

"On your birthday!"

"Baby! Ulang tahunnya nanti malam jam 12... dan ini masih siang honey"

"Yeah right... kalau gitu, bye Jungkook."

"Bye Kookie.."

Jungkook melambaikan tangannya pada pasangan itu.

Lalu ia kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ia merasa bosan. Taehyung bilang dia akan pergi sebentar. Tapi ini sudah hampir 2 jam ia menunggu.

Ia semakin tidak sabar menunggu malam, ia penasaran dengan kejutan yang direncanakan oleh Tahyung.

Lalu ia menghela nafas, dan ia mengambil buku novel yang diberi Taehyung dan mulai membacanya.


	25. Chapter 25

Yoongi sedang mondar-mandir di depan istana. Ia menunggu Taehyung.

Taehyung pun mendarat di depannya.

"Yoongi? Kau sedang apa?" Wajah Taehyung terlihat berseri-seri. Saat itu sudah hampir malam, matahari sudah hampir tenggelam.

"Aku ... sedang menunggumu!"

Taehyung menaikkan alisnya.

"Hmm? Apa ada masalah?"

Yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya dan ia terlihat gelisah. Taehyung menatapnya bingung.

"Aku dengar.. kau akan memberi kejutan pada Jungkook?"

"Ah! Yeaaah... umm, siapa yang memberitahumu?"

"Oh! Aku mendengarnya dari Namjoon dan Jin"

Taehyung mengangguk dan ia tersipu malu. Ia menyembunyikan tas kecil di belakangnya.

Yoongi melihatnya.

"Umm, kau kasi kejutan apa?" Bisik Yoongi.

"Uh.. aku hendak... aku ingin menanyakannya untuk menikah dengan ku" jawab Taehyung sambil malu-malu.

Yoongi shock, tapi ia mencoba untuk tenang dan tidak berbicara aneh-aneh di pikirannya.

"kau.. kau serius?"

"Yes!" Taehyung menunjukkan tas kecil itu ke wajah Yoongi.

"Aku mencari cincin yang paling indah seharian ini dan aku juga sudah menyiapkan tempat piknik kami, juga mak-"

"Ha! Bagaiman dengan makanan dan wine?"

Taehyung tertawa pelan, ia merasa senang karena Yoongi terlihat kegirangan.

"Aku juga sudah menyiapkannya."

Yoongi mengangguk lalu ia berpikir sebentar.

"Uh.. aku bisa menjadi pelayan kalian. Uhh kau tau kan, seolah-olah kalian adalah rajanya dan aku pelayan kalian. Aku akan mengantar minuman dan makanan kalian."

Yoongi memasang wajah yang bahagia.

Taehyung berpikir sejenak.

"Hmm, aku rasa ide bagus. Kami piknik di bukit dengan air terjun. Kau bisa ke sana sekarang dan umm.. mungkin mengatur semuanya?"

Yoongi tersenyum lebar.

"Yes! Aku dengan senang hati membantumu! Baiklah... aku akan kesana dan menyiapkan semuanya"

Taehyung tersenyum lembut.

"Thanks.. kami akan kesana jam 11 malam nanti." ia menepuk punggung Yoongi dan pergi ke dalam istana.

* * *

Hoseok sedang merapikan buku-bukunya. Ia belum juga menemukan mantra lain. Ia mulai putus asa. Tapi ia menghela nafas dan ia mendapatkan sebuah ide. Ia menjentikka jarinya dan tersenyum lebar.

'Bagaimana kalau aku meminta bantuan para peri bunga untuk mengubah Jungkook menjadi peri saja!'

Hoseok melompat kegirangan.

'Kenapa aku tidak nemikirkan ini sebelumnya!'

Hoseok meletakkan kembali buku-buku itu dan ia hendak menemui para peri bunga.

Tiba-tiba ia tersentak, matanya membesar dan kosong, tubuhnya tegang dan kaku, ia mendapat penglihatan.

* di dalam penglihatan Hoseok

Ia sedang berlari, jantungnya berdebar kencang, nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia melihat di sampingnya, Jin yang tidak berhenti menangis, ia terbang dengan cepat bersama Namjoon yang berteriak pada Jin.

"Jinnie.. berhenti! Jinnie kau harus hati-hati!"

"NOOOOO KOOOKIEEEEEEE"

Namjoon mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya untuk mengejar dan menghentikan Jin.

"JINNIE KAU SEDANG HAMIL! BERHENTILAH!"

* End of Hoseok's vision.

Hoseok tersadar, ia keringatan hebat. Penglihatan itu terasa nyata. Seketika perasaannya tidak enak.

Ia berpegangan pada dinding di belakangnya sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Hoseok? Apa kau melihat Jungkook? Hoseok? Kau... baik-baik saja?"

Hoseok melihat Taehyung yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah yang penuh kekhawatiran.

Hoseok masih terengah-engah.

"Hoseok? Kau kenapa?" Taehyung menyentuh keningnya.

Hoseok menatap Taehyung dan matanya kembali membesar dan pandangannya kosong, ia memegang tangan Taehyung dengan sangat kuat, tubuhnya sangat kaku. Ia melihat penglihatannya lagi.

"KOOKIEEE..."

Hoseok mendengar jeritan Jin dan ia melihat Namjoon memeluknya dengan kuat.

Hoseok melihat di depannya, suasana hutan yang gelap seketika itu menjadi terang dengan cahaya merah. Sangat merah hingga matanya sakit karena terlalu menyilaukan.

"HOSEOK LAKUKAN SESUATU!" Ia mendengar Namjoon berseru padanya.

Ia mencoba berlari menuju cahaya itu, tapi ia tidak berhasil. Ia malah terlempar. Seperti ada batas yang memisahkan mereka dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

Hoseok mendengar jeritan Taehyung.

"TAEHYUUUUNGGGGG"

Namjoon menjerit dengan kuat dan ia melihat wajah Namjoon yang basah akibat air matanya.

Ia lalu melihat Jin yang jatuh di tanah sambil meraung kuat memanggil nama Jungkook.

Ia berdiri lagi dan kali ini ia mencoba melewati batas itu. Ia berkeringatan hebat dan gemetaran hebat. Hingga ia akhirnya bisa memusnahkan batas itu. Ia berlari ke arah cahaya merah yang semakin meredup itu. Tapi langkahnya semakin pelan, wajahnya berubah horror. Di depannya tubuh Jungkook dan Taehyung yang terlihat sangat pucat dan... darah?

Lalu sesuatu memekikkan telinganya dan Hoseok terjatuh.

* * *

"Hoseok! Hoseok! Hey! Hoseok sadarlah!" Taehyung menampar pipinya beberapa kali.

Hoseok tersentak, ia kembali menatap Taehyung dengan wajah shocknya. Ia terengah-engah. Air matanya jatuh.

"Taehyung!" Ia mengguncang tangan Taehyung. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi terasa sangat sulit di lidahnya.

"Hey.. sudahlah" Taehyung memeluknya dan mengelus punggungnya.

"No! Taehyung! Please! Jangan!"

"Hoseok, aku tidak mengerti"

"Jung... Jungkook! Kau! Ssstop!" Hoseok menutup kedua telinganya, ia mendengar suara yang memekikkan itu lagi.

"Hey kau kenapa?"

Hoseok menggeleng kepalanya.

Taehyung mencari sesuatu di meja Hoseok lalu ia mengambil suatu botol kecil dan ia membuka mulut Hoseok dan menuangkan cairan itu.

Taehyung sudah hapal beberapa ramuan Hoseok. Hoseok sendiri pernah bilang, kalau ia membuat banyak ramuan penenang. Ia juga boleh meminumnya jika ia merasa tidak tenang.

Dan sekarang, Taehyung memberinya ramuan penenang itu. Lalu ia memeluk Hoseok sambil menenangkannya.

"Ssh.. it's okay.. sshh"

Hoseok memeluk Taehyung dengan tubuhnya yang masih gemetar hebat.

Setelah Hoseok tenang, ia pun tertidur di pundak Taehyung. Taehyung menggendongnya dan membawanya ke kamarnya.

Ia menyelimuti Hoseok lalu ia pergi meninggalkannya.

Taehyung melihat jam, dan itu sudah jam 9. Dia langsung berlari ke kamarnya dan Jungkook.

* * *

Ia membuka pintu dan melihat Jungkook sudah berpakaian rapi.

"Oh Tae? Kenapa kau seperti habis berlari begitu?" Jungkook tersenyum geli.

Taehyung mengatur nafasnya dan ia segera menyembunyikan tas kecil itu. Ia berjalan ke arah Jungkook lalu dengan satu tangan ia menarik pinggul Jungkook dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Maaf aku terlambat.."

Jungkook tertawa.

"Hey.. ini masih jam 9. Kau tidak perlu terburu-buru" Jungkook berjinjit dan mencium Taehyung lagi.

"I love you Jeon Jungkook" bisik Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook tersenyum lebar.

"I love you too Kim Taehyung"

Lalu mereka berciuman lagi.

"Kookie.. bisakah kau memilihkan baju untukku?"

Jungkook menyipitkan matanya, "kau manja sekali!" Katanya sambil memukul dada Taehyung pelan. Tapi ia berjalan ke lemari mereka dan memilihkan baju untuk Taehyung.

Taehyung mengambil kotak kecil yang di dalam tas itu lalu mengantonginya. Ia menyembunyikan tas itu di bawah tempat tidur. Lalu ia berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Jungkook.

Ia memeluk Jungkook dari belakang dan mengecup pipinya. Ia menggesekkan membernya ke bokong Jungkook.

"Umm.. we still have much time.." bisik Taehyung dengan suara seksinya.

Jungkook mengerang, "babe!"

Taehyung tersenyum nakal, dan tangannya menyelinap ke dalam boxer Jungkook.

"Ayolaaahh..."

Jungkook menyerah dan membiarkan Taehyung menariknya ke tempat tidur.


	26. Chapter 26

Yoongi sedang berjalan mondar-mandir di dekat tempat piknik Taehyung dan Jungkook. ia juga telah menyiapkan segalanya, termasuk minuman mereka. ia juga telah menuangkan ramuan itu semuanya ke dalam wine Jungkook. ia berdiri dengan gelisah.

'Bagaimana kalau aku ketahuan? arghh stupid Jimin! urgh.. dan aku ughh aammh'

Yoongi merasa terangsang lagi, ia mencoba memikirkan hal lain agar ia tidak terlalu terangsang.

'Jimin benar-benar keterlaluan'

"Kau memanggilku sugar?"

Yoongi berbalik mengahadapnya.

"Fuck! Jimin! cepat hentikan ini semua!" Yoongi berjalan menghampirinya dan hendak menciumnya.

"what babe? pertunjukan belum dimulai" jawab Jimin dengan santai dan ia menolak tubuh Yoongi pelan.

"Seperti perjanjian kita, kau selesaikan dulu tugasmu. lalu aku akan memberikan yang kau mau" ia menyeringai jahat pada Yoongi.

"Aku sudah melakukannya"

"Nuh uh!" Jimin menunjuk ke gelas Jungkook, "Dia belum meminumnya"

Yoongi frustasi dan ia menyisir rambutnya dengan jarinya.

Jimin tertawa, "tenanglah.." Lalu Jimin menghilang.

"Yoongi, kau sedang apa disini?" Suara Jungkook membuatnya kaget, dan ia berbalik.

"Oh.. Jungkook, aku sedang... menunggu kalian"

Jungkook terlihat bingung, tapi Taehyung tersenyum padanya dan mengajak Jungkook untuk duduk di tikar yang sudah disiapkan oleh Yoongi.

"Dia uh... membantuku untuk kejutan ini Kookie..." jawab Taehyung dengan malu-malu.

"oh, thank you so much Yoongi" Jungkook memeluk Yoongi dengan erat lalu tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Uh. yeah.. no problem!"

Jungkook dan Taehyung sedang duduk di tikar sambil bercanda. Yoongi memperhatikan mereka dengan hati-hati. ia membawa minuman mereka dan meletakkannya di talam.

"Hello love birds... ini wine untuk Taehyung dan ini untuk Jungkook. silahkan..."

Lalu Yoongi meninggalkan mereka sambil menunduk layaknya seorang pelayan.

Jungkook tertawa melihat aksi Yoongi.

"Babe, tunggu" kata Taehyung tiba-tiba

Yoongi sontak melihat mereka, jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang.

lalu ia melihat Taehyung tersenyum jahil sambil mengambil gelas Jungkook lalu ia menyodorkannya ke bibir Jungkook.

"Mari bersulang seperti ini. kau menyulang minumku, dan aku juga sebaliknya"

Jungkook tersenyum lebar, mereka bersulang lalu minum sambil bertatapan"

setelah selesai, Taehyung melilitkan spageti ke garpunya lalu ia menyulang Jungkook. Jungkook tertawa geli tapi ia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Taehyung menyulangnya,

"Hmm... ini sungguh lezat"

"Berterima kasihlah pada Yoongi" bisik Taehyung sambil tersenyum pada Jungkook.

"Yoongi hyung! thank you so much!" Jungkook tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Yeah... no prob!" Yoongi memaksakan senyumnya

'maafkan aku Jungkook'

Lalu Taehyung dan Jungkook kembali menikmati makanan mereka sambil berbincang-bincang.

'Kenapa belum bereaksi? shit aahh mmy dick!'

Yoongi menyelinap ke hutan dan ia memompa membernya sendiri.

Yoongi memejam matanya sambil merintih pelan, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu menjilati membernya, ia langsung membuka matanya dan melihat Jimin.

"Jim…chim…"

Jimin tersenyum nakal, ia segera melepas celana mereka dan ia duduk di pangkuan Yoongi.

"aahh ffuck"

"Yyyess"

Jimin terus bergerak naik dan turun hingga Yoongi ejakulasi di dalamnya.

* * *

"Jungkook, mari bersulang lagi?" Taehyung mengambil gelas Jungkook dan ia menyulangnya.

Wine mereka telah habis, lalu Taehyung berjalan ke samping Jungkook. Ia mengeluarkan kotak kecil yang dikantonginya tadi dan meletakkannya di telapak tangannya. Ia membuka kotak itu sambil menatap Jungkook. Ia mendengar Jungkook menarik nafasnya.

"Jeon Jungkook, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku telah menunggumu ratusan tahun, dan cintaku kepadamu tidak pernah pudar, aku… aku ingin selamanya bersamamu, hingga kematian memisahkan kita. Aku akan rela menunggumu, walau ribuan tahun sekali pun, dan aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Sekarang, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu kita bersama, berdua. Dan, jika kau ingin hidup abadi bersamaku, kita akan membicarakannya nanti pada Hoseok. Aku yakin dia pasti bisa. Aku akan rela melakukan apapun untukmu Jungkook, aku hanya ingin hidup bersamamu… dan… umm, maukah kau… menikah denganku?"

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya, ia takut kalau kata-katanya itu buruk dan tidak romantis.

Jungkook meneteskan air matanya dan ia mengangguk, "Yes.. yes! Aku mau menikah denganmu Taehyung! I love you too"

Taehyung tersenyum dan mencium Jungkook dengan lembut, lalu ia tersenyum lebar menatap Jungkook. Tangannya gemetaran saat ia mengambil tangan Jungkook. Lalu ia menyelipkan cincin itu ke jari manis Jungkook.

Jungkook memeluknya dan menciumnya, mereka berciuman dengan lembut, air mata bahagia mereka bersatu. Tangan Jungkook memegang kepala Taehyung dan ia mencium dengan kuat, sedangkan Taehyung memegang pinggul Jungkook dan menariknya ke pangkuannya.

Suara dentuman jam dari istana terdengar hingga ke telinga mereka. Dan itu menunjukkan pukul 00.00 a.m, suara burung-burung yang berterbangan karena terkejut mendengar dentuman jam. Dan bulan purnama sangat bersinar dengan terang di atas mereka.

Hingga Jungkook mulai merasa pusing, dan lemas. Ia merasa seluruh badannya seperti lumpuh, ia ingin berteriak, tapi yang keluar hanyalah rintihan. Matanya sangat berat, ia merasa sangat sangat lelah, dan ia membiarkan kelelahan itu menelan dirinya.

Taehyung tersenyum mendengar rintihan Jungkook. Tapi ia tidak ingin terburu-buru, ia ingin membuat Jungkook merasakan cintanya. Ia ingin terus mencium Jungkook. Ia merasa ciuman Jungkook semakin lemah, ia mengira kalau Jungkook mungkin letih.

Taehyung melepas ciumannya saat Jungkook hanya diam. Ia tersenyum lembut menatap Jungkook yang tertidur. Bibirnya masih bengkak dan merah, pipinya masih merona.

'kau lelah ya? Cuteeeee' Taehyung tertawa sendiri di dalam hati.

Taehyung terus memandangi Jungkook, dan ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan cara tidur Jungkook. Taehyung terus memperhatikan bibirnya yang lama-kelamaan menjadi pucat. Taehyung mulai panik, ia melihat dada Jungkook yang tidak bergerak.

Taehyung menahan nafasnya, dan ia memperhatikan dada Jungkook lagi. Tapi dada Jungkook tidak bergerak. Ia mendekatkan telinganya ke hidung Jungkook untuk merasakan hembusan nafas Jungkook, dan ia tidak merasakan adanya hembusan nafas Jungkook.

Taehyung sangat panik.

"No! Jungkook? Jungkook? Bangun Jungkook! Kookie bangun!"

Taehyung mengguncang tubuh Jungkook dengan kuat, tapi Jungkook tidak membuka matanya.

Air mata Taehyung hendak keluar

"JUNGKOOK BANGUN! INI TIDAK LUCU! KAU JANGAN BERCANDA JUNGKOOK! JUNGKOOK!"

Taehyung melakukan CPR yang ia pelajari dari Hoseok, tapi Jungkook tidak bernafas juga.

Taehyung sangat panik,

"YOOONGI! YOONGIII! CEPAT KEMARI!"

Taehyung terus memanggil Yoongi tapi tidak ada sahutan. Ia sangat bingung.

Ia menggendong Jungkook lalu ia terbang membawanya ke istana.

Tapi anehnya, dia malah tercampak ke tanah.

Taehyung mengerang kesakitan, dan ia melihat Jungkook yang ikut tercampak.

"No… Jungkoook!" Taehyung merangkak dan memeluk tubuh Jungkook yang menurutnya sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Jungkook please…. Noooooo!" Taehyung menangis dan meraung kuat. Sayapnya ikut terkulai lemas di belakangnya, dan sesekali bergetar karena isakannya.

Taehyung terus menangis sambil memeluk Jungkook.

* * *

(Sebelumnya, saat Yoongi bercinta dengan Jimin)

"Aku sudah melakukan tugasku…" kata Yoongi dengan nada sedih.

Jimin menangkup wajahnya dan tersenyum lembut, " kenapa baby? Kenapa sedih?"

"Kau gila Jimin!" Yoongi menjauhkan dirinya dari Jimin tapi Jimin memegang tangannya dengan sangat kuat.

"Pikirkan masa depan kita sugar!"

"Kau tidak harus membunuh Taehyung!"

"Tidak ada mantra lain selain itu!"

"Kau! Apa ini ulah ibumu! Apa dia yang menyuruhmu untuk membunuh Taehyung!"

"Apa?" Jimin shock

"Ibumu tidak punya hati Jimin! Please! Jangan mengikuti jejaknya! Aku tidak ingin kau seperti dia!"

"Tau apa kau tentang ibuku!" bentak Jimin. Ia mulai marah.

"Please Jimin! Sadarlah! Hentikan semua ini! Kita bisa memikirkan cara lain! Kau tidak melihat betapa bahagianya mereka berdua huh? Kenapa kau tega sekali! Aku sungguh menyesal Jimin! Aku kira kau akan berubah! Aku menyesal!"

Yoongi menatapnya dengan tajam. Jimin merasa… sakit hati… ini untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

"apa yang kau bicarakan sugar…" bisik Jimin yang terlihat sakit hati.

"Aku menyesal telah menuruti permintaanmu Jimin!"

"No.. sugar, don't say that.. you… you hurting mee" Jimin mendekati Yoongi tapi Yoongi menjauh dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan geram lalu ia menyihir Yoongi dengan mata merahnya dan tiba-tiba muncul portal di samping Jimin.

"Masuk ke portal! Dan tunggu aku di istana sugar! Aku akan segera kembali!"

Yoongi mengangguk lalu ia masuk ke dalam portal.

* * *

Annyeong.. thank you for reading guyysss..

hope you enjoy the story :D

And mianhe for their character here...


	27. Chapter 27

Taehyung terus menangis dan hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Dia tidak percaya ini, dia harus kehilangan Jungkook lagi, dia harus menunggu ratusan tahun lagi. Taehyung menangis dan meraung kuat. Ia terus menggenggam tubuh Jungkook dengan kuat. ia merasa kalau Jungkook hanya bercanda lalu ia mengguncang tubuh Jungkook dengan kuat, tapi Jungkook tidak bangun. Ia berteriak kencang di telinga Jungkook, tapi Jungkook tidak juga bangun.

"Jungkook… kumohon, bangunlaah! Ini tidak lucu Kookie!"

Taehyung menatapnya dengan hati yang sakit, seketika ia merasa punggungnya terasa sangat sakit. Ia menggigit bibirnya, menahan rasa sakit itu. Ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Taehyung hanya ingin Jungkook membuka matanya dan mengejutkannya kalau ia hanya berpura-pura. Tapi…. Taehyung tidak merasakan denyut nadi Jungkook.

"Jungkook…." Bisiknya, suaranya habis meneriaki nama Jungkook.

Taehyung memejam matanya menahan rasa sakit itu lagi. Ia tidak ingin melihat ke belakangnya atau ke sampingnya. Ia tau kalau bulunya mulai rontok. Ia tidak peduli. Tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Ia menangis dan tersedu-sedu. Lalu ia tidak tahan lagi dengan rasa sakit itu hingga ia mengerang kuat.

Lalu tiba-tiba ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat hingga matanya terbuka lebar dan ia tidak sadar kalau ia menjerit kuat. ia tidak sadar kalau sayapnya juga ikut terentang lebar dan tegang di belakangnya. Ia melihat cahaya merah di sekitarnya. Sangat merah. Dan tubuhnya terasa panas, sangat panas. Lalu ia mendengar suara gelak tawa yang menggema.

Jimin.

Mata hijau Taehyung berkeliaran lalu ia melihat Jimin yang berjalan dari belakangnya. Taehyung merasakan kalau punggungnya terasa terbakar.

"Apa yang.. urgh kau lakukan?" Tanya Taehyung yang hamper kehilangan nafas.

Jimin tertawa lalu ia menunjukkan botol kecil yang berisi darah hitam ke wajah Taehyung.

"Terimakasih atas donornya! Dan… aku turut berduka cita atas kematian Jungkook" wajah Jimin mengejeknya dengan tangisan palsunya. Lalu ia tertawa dan menghilang.

* * *

(Sebelumnya, di istana)

Hoseok terbangun dengan nafas terengah-engah. ia bermimpi buruk tentang Taehyung dan Jungkook. Ia segera turun dari tempat tidur dan ia segera menggedor pintu kamar Jin dan Namjoon.

Jin membuka pintu dan menatap Hoseok dengan khawatir.

"Hoseok? Kau kenapa?"

Tiba-tiba Hoseok kembali mendapat penglihatan dan itu adalah penglihatan yang sama di mimpinya. Lalu ia tersadar saat Namjoon memegang bahunya.

"Hoseok? Apa yang terjadi?"

Wajah Hoseok sangat panik, "Taehyung… Jungkook.."

"JUNGKOOK? KENAPA DENGAN JUNGKOOKKU?" teriak Jin yang langsung histeris, dan suaminya, Namjoon memeluk Jin dan menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah baby"

"Jungkook…dia…" Hoseok terlihat gelisah dan ia ingin lari ke atas gunung tempat Taehyung dan Jungkook tapi Namjoon menahan tangannya.

"Jelaskan apa yang kau lihat Hoseok!"

"Jungkook… tidak dia tidak mungkin mati, dia hanya-"

"APA! APA KAU BILANG! NO! KOOKIE NO! NOT MY KOOKIE!" Jin sudah terbang dan pergi keluar dengan air mata yang mengucur deras dari matanya. Ia berteriak kencang.

"JINNIE! JINNIE BERHENTI! JINNIE PLEASE STOP!" Namjoon mengejar Jin dengan panik.

Hoseok berlari kencang ke arah gunung. Ia berdoa agar apa yang dilihatnya itu hanyalah mimpi. Tapi, itu terasa sangat nyata. Ia melewati hutan dan syukurnya ia bisa menyusul Jin dan Namjoon.

Jin terbang di depan Namjoon, dan ia terbang dengan tak tentu arah. Ia bahkan hampir menabrak pohon besar dan untungnya Namjoon menariknya dan memeluknya.

"Jinnie.. stop! Kau sedang hamil!"

Jin tidak mendengarkannya, ia kembali terbang menuju gunung. Ia bisa melihat cahaya merah di depannya. Namjoon dan Hoseok juga bisa melihat cahaya merah itu.

"gak! Ini gak mungkin terjadi!" bisik Hoseok yang semakin gemetaran, tapi ia berusaha keras untuk sampai ke sana.

Namjoon telah terbang bergandengan bersama Jin. Jin yang tak bisa berhenti menangis dan ia menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya. Namjoon yang juga khawatir mengelus pelan jari Jin.

Hingga mereka sampai di lokasi.

Mereka bisa mendengar jeritan kuat Taehyung dan adanya cahaya merah yang menyelimuti Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Jin menangis dan meraung kuat. ia meneriakkan nama Jungkook berkali-kali. Ia mencoba untuk berlari ke arah Jungkook tapi Namjoon menahannya dengan kuat.

Hingga Jin terjatuh ke tanah sambil meraung kuat.

Namjoon menatap Hoseok yang hanya diam mematung.

"Hoseok! Lakukan sesuatu!" geram Namjoon dan Hoseok segera berlari ke arah Taehyung.

Tapi tubuhnya tercampak, seperti ada yang membatasi mereka dengan lokasi Taehyung.

Hoseok tersadar, kalau ini sangat persis dengan di penglihatannya.

Hoseok berdiri kembali, dan ia memejam matanya untuk berkonsentrasi. Ia membaca mantranya untuk menghancurkan batas itu.

Dan boom! Batas itu seperti kaca yang pecah, dan Hoseok berlari mendekati taehyung dan Jungkook.

Hoseok melihat sosok Jimin yang langsung menghilang, ia menggeram, tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk mengejar Jimin.

Jin dan Namjoon telah terbang menuju Taehyung. Tapi Jin yang langsung terjatuh ke tanah. Ia tak sanggup melihat adik tercintanya itu yang berada di pelukan Taehyung. Namjoon membantu Jin berdiri dan berjalan ke arah mereka.

Taehyung terisak pelan dan wajahnya terbenam di dada Jungkook.

"Kookie…. No… please.. jangan tinggalkan hyung…. Koookieee…." Jin menggenggam tangan Jungkook sambil menangis terisak. Jin menatap wajah Jungkook yang terlihat begitu tenang, dan hatinya sakit melihatnya.

Namjoon segera berada di samping Taehyung dan ia shock melihat pisau yang tertancap di punggung adiknya itu.

Hoseok yang sedang membaca mantra segera menarik pisau itu dari tubuh Taehyung. Taehyung menjerit kuat dan kepalanya mendongak ke atas, sayapnya mengepak pelan. Lalu Taehyung terengah-engah dan mata hijaunya berubah menjadi coklat, lalu berubah lagi menjadi hijau dan berubah lagi menjadi coklat.

"Hoseok, apa yang terjad-" Namjoon melihat tubuh Taehyung yang lemas dan jatuh di dada Jungkook.

TAEHYUNG! TAEHYUNG! HOSEOK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! TAEHYUNGG!" Namjoon segera menggoyangkan tubuh taehyung dengan kuat.

Namjoon dengan geram menarik kerah baju Hoseok dan menatapnya dingin, "KAU BODOH YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ADIKKU!" mata kuning Namjoon menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Joonie stop!" Jin menarik lengan Namjoon dan mereka saling berpelukan dan saling menenangkan diri mereka.

Hoseok meneteskan air matanya dan ia menyentuh punggung Taehyung. Tubuh Taehyung berubah menjadi pucat, dan sayapnya terkulai lemas dan berubah menjadi abu-abu. Hoseok memejam matanya, dan ia mencoba untuk mengembalikan kekuatan Taehyung. Hoseok bisa mendengar suara Taehyung di pikirannya. Ia juga bisa melihat di penglihatannya kejadian mereka tadi. Ia melihat Jimin yang tersenyum jahat pada Taehyung lalu menghilang. Lalu ia melihat Taehyung yang menangis dan putus asa. Taehyung putus asa.

'No, Jungkook. Aku mohon jangan… jangan tinggalkan aku lagi…. Aku mohon…. Jungkook…. Aku…. Aku tidak ingin hidup lagi… aku….. aku tidak ingin hidup lagi.. tidak tanpa dirimu Jungkook…. Aku akan menyusulmu… aku akan menyusulmu… aku tidak ingin menunggumu selama itu lagi…. Aku lebih baik mati… aku ingin mati.. aku ingin mati….. aku ingin ma…..ti'

Hoseok tersentak, ia menyentuh kening Jungkook. Lalu ia membacakan mantra nya untuk Jungkook, lalu Jungkook pun terbangun dan ia terlihat bingung.

"Hoseok? Jin? Namjoon? Apa yang…." Jungkook tersadar ada seseorang yang tidur di dadanya.

"Kookie?" bisik Jin tak percaya, ia segera memeluk Jungkook tapi ia berhenti saat Jungkook melihat tubuh Taehyung yang menimpa dadanya.

"Taehyung kau berat sekali… Taehyung!" Jungkook langsung terduduk dan mengguncang tubuh Taehyung.

"taehyung? TAEHYUNG? APA YANG?" Jungkook mencoba mengguncang tubuh Taehyung kuat lalu ia menoleh ke Hoseok untuk mencari jawaban.

Hoseok melepas genggamannya pada Taehyung, lalu ia terisak pelan dan menunduk.

"Hoseok? Apa yang…. Gak…. Gak mungkin….. d-dia… immortal…" bisik Jungkook dan ia menahan tangisnya.

Namjoon menjauhi tatapan Jungkook dan ia memeluk Jin dengan kuat. ia menangis dan terisak pelan di pelukan Jin.

Jungkook menoleh lagi ke Hoseok, tapi Hoseok hanya menangis dan menunduk.

"HOSEOK! DIA TIDAK MUNGKIN…. DIA IMMORTAL! IMMORTAL!" teriak Jungkook dengan histeris. Ia tak bisa membendung air matanya lagi dan ia menangis sambil memeluk tubuh Taehyung yang semakin pucat. Ia melihat sayap Taehyung yang lemas dan berubah menjadi abu-abu. Ia mencoba mencium Taehyung dengan lembut, berharap Taehyung bisa kembali bangun, dan ia menunggu… menunggu… dan Taehyung tidak bangun.

"NOOO! TAE…. APA YANG… APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI! KATAKAN PADAKU!"

Jungkook berteriak dan menatap Jin, Namjoon, dan Hoseok. Lalu ia menatap marah pada Hoseok.

"HOSEOK!"

Hoseok memeluk Jungkook, "I'm sorry… i can't take him back"

Jungkook menangis dengan kuat lalu pandangannya berubah menjadi hitam.


	28. Chapter 28

Di istana Jimin…

Yoongi berbaring di sebuah tempat tidur di ruang kerja ibunya Jimin.

Ibunya Jimin telah menunggu Yoongi di istana dan ia langsung membuatnya pingsan. Ia membawa tubuh Yoongi yang tak berdaya ke ruang kerjanya. Ia tersenyum sambil membaca mantranya. Ia menunggu Jimin yang membawa darah Taehyung.

Wanita tua itu tertawa keras dan kukunya yang panjang dan hitam menelusuri dada Yoongi yang mulus.

"Manusia yang malang! Dan bodoh!" lalu ia tertawa lagi.

"Mother!" Sahut Jimin dengan suara yang tegas. Matanya menatap ibunya dengan curiga. Ia mengantongi botol kecil itu dan ia berjalan perlahan mendekati ibunya.

"Oh! Kau sudah tiba!" kata wanita tua itu sambil berbalik menatap putranya dengan senyum sombongnya.

Jimin tidak menjawab. Ia berdiri diam di tempat, tangannya mengepal. Ia mendengar ibunya yang mengejek Yoongi barusan. Ia mulai curiga dengan ibunya.

Wanita tua itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Jimin,

"Berikan padaku Jimiin" katanya dengan suara lembut.

Jimin menatapnya dengan curiga. Ia mencoba membaca pikiran ibunya, tapi ibunya adalah penyihir hebat, dan ia telah memblok pikirannya. Wanita tua itu tersenyum jahat dan menaikkan alisnya.

"Jimin?"

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" Tanya Jimin dengan nada dingin.

Wanita tua itu pura-pura terkejut, "Kenapa? Kau tidak percaya pada ibumu?"

Jimin melihat tubuh Yoongi yang berbaring tak sadar dan beberapa ramuan di meja di dekatnya.

"Kau tidak mempercayai ibumu, Jimin?" Tanya wanita itu dengan nada sedih.

"Jelaskan padaku prosedurnya!"

Wanita tua itu tertawa mengejek, "Kau tidak akan mengerti"

Jimin menatapnya dingin.

"Baiklah, Aku akan meletakkan darah Taehyung ke ramuan yang telah kusiapkan, lalu aku akan memberikannya pada boneka mu itu. Dan tada! Dia akan menjadi immortal. Simple kan?"

Wanita tua itu tersenyum lebar dan ia berjalan mendekati Jimin, "Sekarang anakku, berikan padaku darah itu"

Jimin masih memandangnya curiga, lalu ia merogoh kantungnya dan memberikan botol itu ke tangan ibunya.

"Aku harap kau benar dengan ucapanmu!" ejeknya dan wanita itu tersenyum jahat.

Lalu wanita tua itu berjalan ke meja kerjanya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

'Kau anak yang sangat taat, Jimin. Tidak ada yang berubah darimu.'

Lalu ia menuangkan darah Taehyung ke ramuannya dan memulai ritualnya.

* * *

(Sementara itu, di istana Taehyung)

Taehyung berbaring di tempat tidur di ruang kerja Hoseok. Ia sedang membaca mantra untuk membangkitkan Taehyung kembali. Tapi sepertinya, itu tidak ada gunanya. Taehyung dibunuh saat ia berada di titik kelemahannya. Seseorang telah merencanakan ini semua, dan seseorang itu adalah Jimin. Hoseok heran apa yang direncanakan Jimin.

Hoseok juga sudah tau kalau Yoongi lah yang meracuni Jungkook. Ia pernah bermimpi tentang Yoongi yang mengambil sebuah ramuan. Tapi ia menghiraukan itu, ia berpikir tidak mungkin Yoongi berbuat seperti itu pada Jungkook.

'Tapi kenapa Yoongi tega melakukan itu pada Jungkook?'

'Dan kemana dia? Apa dia merencanakan ini dengan Jimin? Apa Jimin menyihirnya? Tapi kenapa tidak terdeteksi oleh ku tentang sihir Jimin di tubuh Yoongi?'

Namjoon mengetuk pintu dan menyadarkan Hoseok yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Aku tidak menemukan keparat itu!" geram Namjoon sambil berdiri di samping Taehyung. Ia menatap Taehyung dengan murung, ia menahan air matanya.

"Hush! Jangan begitu! Bisa jadi Yoongi itu disihir. Ia tidak tau apa-apa!"

"Kalau saja Yoongi tidak… Jungkook…. My tae" Namjoon tidak bisa berbicara dengan benar, ia tak tahan dan ia menunduk dan terisak pelan.

Hoseok mengelus punggung Namjoon, "Sudahlah.. aku juga sedang berusaha untuk-"

"Kau bohong kan! Taehyung…. Taehyung tidak bisa…. Dia….. dia sudah…"

"Sssh…." Hoseok memeluk Namjoon yang menangis di pelukannya.

* * *

(Di kamar Jungkook)

Jungkook berbaring dan menjauhi tatapan hyungnya. Jin sedang memeluk Jungkook di tempat tidur sambil sesekali ia mengecup kepala Jungkook.

"Hey… ayo sarapan.. aku akan menyuapimu" kata Jin dengan lembut.

Jungkook hanya diam, ia tidak menjawab, tidak juga mengangguk ataupun menggeleng. Pandangannya kosong ke depan, air matanya sesekali jatuh membasahi tempat tidurnya. Ia masih mengingat senyum Taehyung, wajah ceria Taehyung, tatapan lembut Taehyung, semua tentang Taehyung.

Jin mengelus rambut Jungkook dan mengecup pipinya, "Kookie.. ayolah.. kau belum makan dan ini sudah hampir siang"

Jungkook menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak lapar hyung…"

"Kookie… sedikit saja, ya?"

Jungkook menggeleng dan ia bergerak menjauh dari Jin. Jungkook memejam matanya, "aku ngantuk hyung"

Jin menghela nafas, dan ia menatap punggung Jungkook yang berguncang pelan.

Perlahan Jin turun dari tempat tidur, dan ia keluar dari kamar Jungkook.

Namjoon berdiri di belakang Jin dan memeluk kekasihnya itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Jungkook?" Tanya Namjoon dengan suara serak.

Jin menggeleng dan memeluk Namjoon kembali, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Namjoon.

"Bagaimana dengan Taehyung?" Tanya Jin kembali.

Namjoon juga menggeleng lalu ia membawa kekasihnya duduk di sofa. Jin memeluk Namjoon dan Namjoon mengelus kepala dan tangan Jin dengan lembut sambil sesekali mengecup kepala Jin.

* * *

(Di dalam mimpi Jungkook)

Jungkook sedang berjalan di istana Taehyung sendirian. Anehnya, istana itu terlihat kosong. Ia berjalan di suatu lorong, dan di sampingnya terdapat banyak kamar. Ia terus berjalan sampai ke ujung, ia melihat sebuah cahaya dari kamar itu. Ia masuk ke dalam dan melihat… Taehyung. Taehyung yang sedang duduk di lantai membelakanginya. Kedua kakinya terlipat ke dadanya dengan sayap yang terkulai lemas di belakangnya. Rambutnya terlihat kusut. Bahu Taehyung terlihat lemas.

"Tae?" bisik Jungkook dan hatinya terasa bahagia melihat Taehyung yang duduk membelakanginya.

Sayap Taehyung yang tadinya terkulai lemas, kini terangkat pelan mendengar suara Jungkook. Tapi Taehyung tidak berbalik menatapnya.

Perlahan Jungkook mendekati Taehyung, tangannya meraih sayap Taehyung dengan pelan.

"Taehyung…" Jungkook menyentuh sayap itu dan sayap itu kemudian bergetar pelan.

Jungkook mengelus sayap itu dengan lembut, sayap Taehyung terlihat sangat indah. Wajah Jungkook menatapnya dengan takjub. Sayap Taehyung sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya, kini lebih hitam, dan lembut.

"Taehyung…"

Perlahan Taehyung berbalik. Jungkook bisa melihat wajah Taehyung yang terlihat lelah. Lingkar hitam di matanya terlihat jelas, wajahnya begitu lelah. Jungkook meraih wajah Taehyung dan menangkupnya di kedua tangannya. Ia mengelus pelan pipi Taehyung, air mata Taehyung jatuh dan menyentuh tangan Jungkook.

"Taehyung…"

Taehyung berkedip pelan, senyum tipis menghias wajahnya yang murung. Bibirnya bergetar, ia berkedip lagi dan air matanya jatuh.

"Taehyung…"

Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia perlahan mencium bibir Taehyung yang bergetar. Keduanya saling memejam mata mereka dengan perlahan. Jungkook mencium Taehyung dengan lembut. Bibir mereka seperti menari. Mereka terus seperti itu hingga Jungkook melepas ciumannya.

"Taehyung…" bisiknya dengan suara yang gemetaran.

Jungkook melihat Taehyung tersenyum lembut padanya. Taehyung tersenyum padanya. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan Taehyung. Jungkook merasa wajah Taehyung semakin kabur. Jungkook tidak merasakan wajah Taehyung lagi di tangannya. Perlahan tubuh Taehyung mulai berubah menjadi transparan. Jungkook panik, ia mencoba meraih Taehyung. Tapi Taehyung semakin transparan dan menghilang.

Jungkook menjerit kuat memanggil nama Taehyung

Jungkook terbangun dan langsung terduduk dengan nafas terengah-engah. bajunya basah karena keringatnya. Ia menoleh ke sampingnya dan ia tidak menemukan Taehyung. Ia terisak pelan sambil menangis di kedua tangannya. Ia merindukan Taehyung. Ia ingin Taehyung kembali.

(Di istana Jimin)

Jimin terus mengawasi ibunya dari belakang. Wanita itu belum juga memberikan ramuan yang dibuatnya itu untuk Yoongi. Jimin mulai curiga. Ia perlahan berjalan mendekati wanita itu.

"Mother?"

"SSH!" Jimin berhenti terkejut, lalu ia berjalan lagi.

Wanita itu menyihir Jimin hingga Jimin terpelanting ke belakang dan sesuatu mengelilingi tubuh Jimin dengan cepat. Wanita itu mengurung Jimin. Jimin terperangkap di dalam sebuah lingkaran yang dibuat ibunya. Jimin mencoba melangkah keluar tapi ia menjerit kesakitan. Jimin menggeram, sayapnya terbentang dan matanya berubah menjadi merah. Ia mengeluarkan taringnya sambil menggeram.

"APA YANG KAU RENCANAKAN!"

Wanita itu berbalik dan tertawa jahat. Ia memegang sebuah pisau kecil. Ia menatap jahat pada Jimin.

"Kau sungguh anak yang baik Jimin"

Jimin menatapnya marah, ia mendengus marah padanya.

"Dan kau sungguh bodoh Jimin!"

Wanita itu mendekati Jimin sambil tersenyum jahat.

"Kau piker aku mau mengubah manusia bodoh mu tu? Hah!" Lalu ia tertawa lagi, suara tawanya menggema di ruangan.

Jimin meludahinya. "AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

Wanita itu berhenti tertawa dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah Jimin.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau anak kurang diuntung! Kau pembawa sial!"

Jimin menatapnya geram.

"Aku sangat ingin anak yang hebat, Jimin. Aku telah mengubahmu menjadi makhluk yang hebat! Yang hebat sedunia! Aku telah mengorbankan nyawa ayahmu demi-"

"STOP! STOP!"

Wanita itu tersenyum lebar, ia tertawa lagi.

"Lihatlah kau! Kau berubah menjadi bodoh setelah kau jatuh cinta pada…. Manusia itu? Bahkan kau mau mengubahnya menjadi immortal? Hah! Yang benar saja! Lebih baik…. Kita mengubah dirimu menjadi lebih hebat, anakku…"

"NO! KAU IBU GILA! AKU TIDAK INGIN MERASAKAN SAKITNYA ITU!"

"Sakit? Aku rasa tidak, kau akan baik-baik saja setelah itu, honey. Kau siap?" wanita itu menaikkan alisnya, menantang Jimin.

"dengan darah Taehyung dan darah mortal ini, aku akan mencampur-"

"TIDAAK! JANGAN SENTUH YOONGI! JANGAN KAU BERANI MENYENTUHNYA!" Jimin berusaha untuk keluar dari lingkaran itu, tapi ia tidak bisa.

"lalu aku akan memberikanmu sedikit darahku, dan kau akan meminum ramuan ini" wanita itu berjalan ke arah Yoongi dengan pisau yang siap untuk menancap tubuh Yoongi.

"dan kau akan menjadi makhluk yang tak terkalahkan anakku, aku akan sangat bangga padamu anakku.." wanita itu tertawa jahat sambil mengelus wajah Yoongi.

"JANGAN SENTUH DIA! AKU BILANG JANGAN SENTUH DIA! AKU MEMBENCIMU! KAU IBU GILA! KAU BUKAN SEORANG IBU!"

Wanita itu tertawa kuat.

"Oh Jimin… aku sangat menyayangimu nak. Kau tak tau betapa aku sangat menginginkanmu menjadi makhluk yang hebat." Wanita itu tersenyum seperti orang gila.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU! KAU WANITA PENYIHIR KEJAM! AKU BERHARAP KAU MEMANG MATI SAJA!"

Wanita tua itu langsung menoleh pada Jimin dan menatapnya tajam. Ia berjalan dengan wajah geram ke Jimin.

"Kau memang tidak tau diuntung! Tau kah kau betapa aku sangat kecewa dan patah hati saat kau lahir seorang mortal!" mata wanita itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

Jimin diam, dan ia mendengarkan wanita itu. Wanita itu melanjutkan ceritanya sambil menatap Jimin dengan sakit hati.

"Aku sangat berharap kau adalah seorang immortal, Jimin. Aku membaca seluruh bukuku untuk mengubah mu menjadi immortal. Dan aku terpaksa membunuh ayahmu yang tak berguna itu. Aku heran kenapa dia menerima takdir kalau kau itu mortal. Aku bertengkar hebat dengannya dan aku membunuhnya. Aku menaruhkan semua tenaga dan jiwaku untuk mengubahmu menjadi immortal, Jimin. "

Wanita itu menangis pelan, tapi Jimin tau, itu hanyalah air mata palsu.

"Hingga akhirnya kau adalah seorang immortal dan sangat kuat. aku sangat senang saat itu. Aku sangat bahagia. Hingga aku mendengar kabar kalau Taehyung adalah anak kebanggan kerajaan. Jadi, aku mendekati ayahnya dan aku menyihirnya agar ia menikahiku. Aku ingin menghancurkan Taehyung, agar kaulah yang menjadi kebanggaan kerajaan. Tapi sayangnya, ia tahu tentang aku seorang penyihir. Dan dia menceraikanku."

Jimin menatapnya dengan seksama.

"Dan dia mengirim kita ke pulau ini, anakku. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat hingga aku mendengar kabar kalau si Taehyung itu akan diangkat menjadi Raja. Aku tidak suka itu. Aku ingin kau lah yang menjadi Raja. Dan aku membunuh ayah mereka. Dan si Taehyung dan abangnya itu berbalik menyerangku. Mereka mengira kalau aku sudah mati."

Wanita itu tertawa kuat, "Sayangnya aku belum mati. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa soal immortal. Mereka tidak tau, kalau seorang immortal itu bisa dibunuh saat ia dalam keadaan patah hati. Aku memang mengutuk mereka, agar mereka hidup dengan kesendirian dan kesengsaraan. Dan….. setelah ratusan tahun… aku mendengar kalau mereka hidup bahagia sekarang. Pssh! Aku benci mendengar mereka bahagia. Aku ingin mereka sengsara!"

Jimin menggeram pelan, ia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Dan kini, mereka sedang sedih. Akhirnya, Taehyung itu telah mati. Aku sangat bangga padamu anakku. Kau melakukan hal yang bagus! Kau akan menjadi makhluk terkuat di dunia. Kau bisa mendapatkan apa saja yang kau mau!"

Wanita itu menatap dengan wajah berseri-seri pada Jimin. Ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ayolah anakku, biarkan aku mengubahmu menjadi makhluk terkuat. Lupakan manusia itu. Mereka hanyalah budakmu."

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut. Jimin memperhatikannya dengan ragu, ia menatap tangan wanita itu yang sudah berkerut. Lalu kembali menatap wajahnya. Perlahan Jimin tersenyum dan meletakkan tangannya ke tangan wanita itu.

Seketika lingkaran itu pun menghilang.

Jimin melangkah keluar.

Wanita itu menuntunnya ke arah meja kerjanya. Lalu ia melepas tangan Jimin dan berjalan ke arah Yoongi. Ia membaca mantranya sambil mengelus dada Yoongi dengan ujung pisau yang tajam itu. Perlahan darah mengucur dari kulit Yoongi.

"TUNGGU!"

Wanita itu tersenyum dan berhenti. Ia meletakkan pisau itu di atas tubuh Yoongi dan perlahan berbalik menatap Jimin.

Jimin memegang pisau dan mengangkatnya tinggi, ia siap untuk menancapnya ke jantungnya sendiri.

"Jimin? Apa yang kau lakukan anakku?"

"Aku muak dengan tingkahmu!"

"JIMIN!" Wanita itu ketakutan, ia ingin berjalan ke arah Jimin.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu jangan sentuh Yoongi! Kau berbohong padaku, ibu"

"Jimin, anakku…" ia berbisik dan ia menangis pelan, ia berjalan perlahan ke arah Jimin dengan langkah yang lemas.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Wanita itu spontan berhenti. Wajahnya memohon pada Jimin. Ia menangis dan terisak pelan.

"Jimin…. Ibu mohon… jangan lakukan itu… ibu mohon…."

"APA! Aku tidak pernah ingin menjadi immortal bu! Aku tidak pernah menanyakanmu untuk mengubahmu menjadi immortal! Kau tau betapa kesepiannya aku saat kau tidak ada?"

"Jim..min…. ibu mohon.."

Jimin bisa melihat wajah ibunya yang semakin sedih, dan ia terlihat semakiin tua.

"Jimin…."

Jimin tersenyum, "selamat tinggal ibu.. selamat tinggal…"

Jimin mengayunkan pisau itu tepat ke jantungnya. Matanya terbuka lebar dan perlahan tubuhnya tegang dan ia terjatuh ke depan.

"JIIIMIIIIINNNNNNNN" wanita itu berteriak kencang dan hatinya hancur. Ia menatap Jimin dengan horror.


	29. Chapter 29

Jungkook keluar dari kamarnya, ia mengusap wajahnya dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Oh hey Kookie… kau lapar?" sapa Jin dengan senyum kecil.

Jungkook mengangguk pelan.

Jin menarik lengannya dengan lembut sambil menuntunnya ke meja makan dan menyuruh duduk di kursi.

"Biarkan aku menyuapimu Kookie"

Jungkook membiarkan Jin menyuapi makanannya.

Setelah selesai, "Hyung, aku ingin….. menemui Taehyung"

Wajah Jin berubah menjadi khawatir. Ia mengangguk pelan dan menarik tangan Jungkook.

"Ikut aku"

Mereka keluar dari istana dan berjalan ke arah belakang istana. Jantung Jungkook berdebar kencang. Ia tidak suka ini.

Lalu Jin membawa mereka ke sebuah gedung kecil di belakang istana. Jin membuka pintu tua itu. Dan suara pintu itu terdengar kasar. Gedung itu terlihat gelap, hanya diterangi sedikit cahaya dari jendela besar di ujung gedung. Di samping kanan dan kiri gedung itu terdapat banyak ruangan, dan semuanya gelap. Jin membawa mereka berjalan terus ke depan.

Jungkook tidak asing dengan momen ini. Ia teringat dengan mimpinya, ini persis dengan mimpinya tadi. Ia menelan ludah dengan payah, jantungnya semakin berdebar kencang. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke punggung Jin.

"Hyung" bisiknya dengan suara serak.

"It's okay Kookie"

Hingga mereka masuk ke ruangan yang paling ujung, pintunya terbuka lebar. Dan cahaya dari luar menerangi ruangan itu. Ruangan itu kosong, hanya ada sebuah tempat tidur di dekat jendela besar.

Jin berbalik menatap Jungkook, dan Jungkook menatap di depannya.

Di tempat tidur itu terbaringlah Taehyung. Hanya saja, sayapnya tidak ada.

Jungkook melepas tangannya dari Jin dan perlahan berjalan ke arah Taehyung.

Setiap langkahnya menggema di ruangan itu. Air matanya keluar lagi dan ia menangis. Ia tidak sanggup berjalan ke arah Taehyung hingga ia terjatuh di lantai dan menangis. Tangannya meraih ke Taehyung.

Jin menahan tangisnya dan ia memeluk Jungkook.

"Hyuuung"

Jungkook menangis di pelukan Jin.

Mereka terus dalam posisi seperti itu, sampai Jungkook berhenti menangis.

"Hyung… kita kembali ke istana ya?" bisik Jungkook dengan suara lemah.

Jin mengangguk dan ia perlahan menggendong Jungkook ke punggungnya, lalu ia berjalan kembali ke istana.

* * *

(Di istana Jimin)

Wanita tua itu tak berhenti menangis dan meraung kuat. wajahnya semakin tampak tua. Kulitnya semakin keriput. Ia benar-benar terlihat mengerikan. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di lantai sambil meneriaki nama Jimin.

Jimin membuka matanya, dengan pelan ia mengambil pisau dari kantungnya. Ia telah mengantungi satu pisau untuk membunuh ibunya. Pisau yang diletakkan ibunya di meja kerjanya. Pisau khusus untuk membunuh immortal.

Ia telah mengelabui ibunya. Pisau yang ditancap ke tubuhnya sendiri hanyalah pisau biasa. Ibunya memang memiliki banyak pisau di meja kerjanya. Dan tanpa sepengetahuannya tadi, Jimin mencuri satu pisau khusus itu.

Jimin mendengar tangisan ibunya. Ia yakin, ibunya telah mencapai titik kelemahannya. Jimin perlahan berdiri dan ia berjalan pelan ke arah ibunya. Rasa sakit di dadanya itu tidak mempengaruhinya.

"Goodbye mother" bisiknya lalu ia mengayunkan pisau itu ke punggung ibunya.

Wanita tua itu menjerit dan memekik kuat. Jeritannya yang panjang dan kuat membuat kaca dan gelas pecah di ruangan itu. Ramuan itu juga ikut tumpah. Angin kencang masuk ke ruangan dan kumpulan asap hitam mengelilingi tubuh wanita itu. Hingga akhirnya tubuh wanita itu ikut berubah menjadi asap hitam. Sebuah portal muncul, dan Jimin bisa merasakan hawa yang sangat panas dari portal itu. Lalu kumpulan asap hitam itu pun masuk semua ke dalam portal. Dan akhirnya ruangan kembali senyap.

Jimin terengah-engah. ia tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah Yoongi.

Ia membacakan mantranya untuk membangunkan Yoongi, tapi tidak berhasil.

"Yoongi?" bisiknya.

Jimin membaca mantranya lagi, dan kali ini mata Yoongi perlahan terbuka.

"Jimin?" Yoongi mencoba untuk duduk.

Jimin tersenyum lebar. Wajah Yoongi shock ketika ia melihat pisau yang menancap di dadanya.

"Jimin? A-apa yang terjadi?" Yoongi panik, tangannya tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

Jimin perlahan melepas pisau yang menancap di dadanya. Ia mengerang pelan lalu mencampakkannya ke lantai. Jimin memeluk Yoongi dengan erat.

"Jimin kau?"

"Ssh.. aku baik-baik saja"

Jimin mencium Yoongi dengan kuat. lalu ia menatap Yoongi dengan hati-hati.

"Yoongi… kalau aku… kalau aku menjadi mortal.. apa…. Apa kau-"

"Jimin.. aku mencintaimu. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Aku tidak peduli jika kau immortal ataupun mortal. Aku hanya ingin hidup bersamamu hingga kematian memisahkan kita. Kita akan mengisi kehidupan kita dengan penuh cinta, kita akan selalu bersama Jimin. Aku mencintaimu. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu Jimin. Aku mencintaimu Jimin" bisik Yoongi sambil menangkup wajah Jimin.

Jimin menangis terharu dan Yoongi menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Ingatlah Jimin… aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

Jimin mencium Yoongi dengan kuat sambil memeluknya.

Lalu Jimin menatapnya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Sugar… ayo kita ke istana Taehyung. Ada satu hal yang ingin aku lakukan"

Jimin membuka portal dan menarik Yoongi masuk ke dalamnya.


	30. Chapter 30

Hoseok sedang berdiri di samping tubuh Taehyung. Ia menghela nafas dan wajahnya murung.

'Maafkan aku Tae… harusnya…. Harusnya aku percaya dengan penglihatanku'

Hoseok menunduk dan air matanya jatuh. Ia mengusap air matanya dan ia berbalik menuju pintu. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah portal muncul di depannya dan keluarlah Jimin dan Yoongi. Hoseok menatap mereka berdua dengan geram.

"Apa lagi maumu Jimin? Kau puas sekarang?" geram Hoseok, kedua tangannya sudah mengepal dengan kuat.

"Aku minta maaf Hoseok… aku sungguh menyesal" kata Yoongi dengan nada pelan.

Hoseok menggertakkan giginya dan ia hendak meninju wajah Yoongi tapi Jimin dengan cepat menangkap tangan Hoseok. Hoseok menatapnya marah.

"Apa yang kalian rencanakan sekarang? Hah!"

Jimin tersenyum kecil dan ia menatap Hoseok dengan lembut.

"Biarkan aku jelaskan semuanya padamu, aku akan menolongmu, aku akan membawa Taehyung kembali"

"Mustahil! Dia sudah mati!"

"Tidak.. kita penyihir Hoseok. Kita bisa lakukan apapun"

"KAU TELAH MEMBUNUHNYA! DAN KAU BILANG SEKARANG KAU BISA MENGHIDUPKANNYA LAGI? KAU KIRA DIA ROBOT?" sindir Hoseok dan ia mendengus marah.

Jimin menunduk dan ia merasa bersalah.

"Aku akan menaruhkan seluruh kekuatanku untuk Taehyung. Aku….. aku tidak peduli lagi dengan kekuatanku. Aku telah memiliki yang selama ini aku inginkan." Jimin menoleh ke Yoongi dan tersenyum lembut padanya, dan Yoongi membalas senyum Jimin.

Hoseok bergantian memandang Jimin dan Yoongi, ia menaikkan alisnya dan wajahnya terlihat bingung, lalu ia mengerti kalau Jimin telah jatuh cinta pada Yoongi.

"Kau…. Jatuh cinta pada Yoongi?" Tanya Hoseok dengan ragu.

Jimin menggangguk dan masih menatap Yoongi dengan lembut.

"Yeah.. Yoongi membuatku berbeda. Dan… dia juga telah menyadarkanku. I love you sugar"

Yoongi menarik Jimin ke pelukannya dan mencium Jimin dengan lembut. Lalu ia menangkup wajah Jimin sambil menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu chim"

Jimin tersenyum lembut dan mereka saling bertatapan.

"Ahem!" Hoseok berdehem sambil menatap mereka dengan tidak sabar.

"Uh sorry Hoseok…" kata Yoongi segera.

"Tunggu dulu, apa kau menyihir Yoongi juga?" kata Hoseok sambil menatap Jimin dengan benci.

Jimin menghela nafas, "Tidak… Dengar Hoseok, aku…..aku tidak akan berbuat sihir lagi…. aku telah bebas dari ibuku. Aku sudah melenyapkannya dari dunia ini"

"Apa? T-tapi dia adalah penyihir hebat dan….. dan… immortal…" Hoseok shock.

"Well, yeah. Kau lupa? Immortal bisa dibunuh jika dia berada di titik kelemahannya?"

"Yeah.. tapi… bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Hoseok yang ingin tau.

Jimin tersenyum, "Aku lah titik kelemahan ibuku. aku menghancurkan semua impiannya mengenai aku"

"M-maksudmu?"

"Dia penyihir yang tamak! Dia ingin aku menjadi makhluk hebat, yang tak terkalahkan. Dia ingin mengubahku lagi tadinya, tapi aku, aku menghancurkan semua mimpinya itu. Sehingga dia merasa sangat, sangat hancur saat itu."

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Jimin tersenyum jahil, "Aku menyucuk diriku sendiri, dia mengira kalau aku bunuh diri, dia mungkin lupa kalau aku adalah immortal dan tidak dalam titik kelemahanku"

Hoseok melongo menatapnya, "D-dan… dan dia mengira kalau kau… kau sudah mati?"

Jimin mengangguk, "Yes, dia mengira aku sudah mati. Aku tau, dia merasa sangat hancur karena impiannya yang tak terwujud itu. Saat aku membuka mataku, dan aku mendengar suara tangisnya yang kuat itu, aku tau, kalau aku berhasil membawanya ke titik kelemahannya. Lalu aku mengambil pisau yang dibuatnya untuk membunuh immortal, dan menancapkannya ke punggungnya"

Jimin berbicara dengan penuh semangat, Hoseok dan Yoongi melongo.

"chim? Kau um.. membunuh ibumu sendiri, apa… apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yoongi dengan pelan.

Jimin tersenyum lebar, "Yeah… aku merasa bebas sekarang. Aku malah merasa lebih baik sekarang. Sugar…. Aku hanya ingin hidup bersamamu. Aku tidak ingin hidup selamanya sendirian. Aku juga lelah hidup terlalu lama, serius! Itu hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Aku…. aku bosan menjadi immortal. Aku ingin menjadi mortal, sepertimu. Jadi, umm… aku bisa hidup denganmu sampai tua."

Yoongi tersenyum mendengarnya, ia memeluk Jimin sambil menciumnya dengan kuat.

"Oh chimchim… aku sangat mencintaimu…. Aku sangat sangat senang mendengarnya…" puji Yoongi sambil menciumnya lagi.

Hoseok meneteskan air mata bahagia. Ia bahkan masih sedikit shock dengan perubahan Jiminn yang tiba-tiba. Tapi, ia bersyukur kalau akhirnya Jimin mau bertobat.

Jimin kembali menatap Hoseok dan senyum lebar di wajahnya,

"Hoseok, bisa kita mulai ritual kita?"

Hoseok menatapnya tidak percaya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Jimin tertawa pelan, "Ubah aku menjadi mortal, dan…. Aku bisa memberikan kekuatan immortal ku pada Taehyung"

Hoseok melongo tak percaya, lalu kembali menutup mulutnya, "Uh… sorry, aku memang pernah mendengar ada ritual itu, tapi aku tidak pernah mencobanya dan-"

"Aku bisa membantumu" kata Jimin dengan cepat.

Hoseok kembali menatapnya dengan tak percaya.

"Oh ayolah! Aku telah menguasai ilmu sihir ibuku, umm.. memang tidak banyak sih, tapi aku pernah membantunya melakukan ini dulu."

Jimin menggigit bibirnya, ia merasa malu, merasa segan, merasa bersalah, ketika ia membicarakan masa lalunya yang…. Yang mengerikan itu.

"Uh..apa kau akan baik-baik saja setelah… ritual ini chim?" Tanya Yoongi yang mulai khawatir, di sisi lain ia senang kalau Jimin mau merelakan kekuatannya, tapi di sisi lain ia juga takut kalau ritual itu tidak berhasil.

Jimin mengecup kekasihnya itu lagi, "Sugar.. jangan takut. Aku yakin! Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku hanya akan kehilangan kekuatan dan immortal ku. Aku akan menjadi manusia biasa seperti mu, seorang mortal." Jimin berkata dengan nada yang senang, ia bahkan tersenyum saat ia mengucap di kata-kata terakhir.

"Hoseok? Kau siap kan?" Tanya Jimin lagi sambil menatapnya dnegan tak sabar.

"Well, kalau ini maumu. Aku siap" jawab Hoseok dengan senyum lembut.

Mereka membawa tubuh Taehyung ke ruang kerja Hoseok.

* * *

Namjoon dan Jin baru selesai mengintip Jungkook di dekat air terjun. Mereka sangat khawatir pada Jungkook. Terutama Jin, ia sakit hati melihat adiknya yang selalu murung seperti itu. Kadang ia melihat Jungkook yang terus menatap cincin pemberian Taehyung, kadang Jungkook melamun, dan kadang Jungkook menangis pelan. Jin takut kalau adiknya mempunyai niat untuk mengikuti jejak Taehyung. Jadi dia selalu mengawasi Jungkook dari jauh.

Namjoon melihat Jimin dan Yoongi yang memasuki ruang Hoseok. Namjoon menyumpah pelan lalu ia berjalan cepat ke ruang Hoseok. Ia langsung menarik kerah Jimin dan menatapnya marah.

"Namjoon hentikan!" kata Hoseok dengan tegas.

"Si bangsat ini telah membunuh adikku!"

Jin segera mencoba menarik tangan suaminya itu, "Baby… tenanglah"

Namjoon segera melepas kerah Jimin. Jimin menatap mereka dengan murung.

"Jangan berpura-pura kau!" teriak Namjoon.

"Namjoon!" Hoseok kembali berbicara tegas.

"Apa!" teriak Namjoon kembali.

"Well, kumohon, terima minta maaf dari Jimin dan Yoongi. Asal kau tau saja, Jimin akan membantu kita sekarang. Dia merelakan kekuatannya untuk Taehyung"

Namjoon tertawa mengejek, "Ah! Aku tidak percaya! Buktikan!"

Jimin mengangguk, ia mengerti perasaan Namjoon. Selama ini dia memang sudah berbuat jahat sekali pada Namjoon dan Taehyung, ia paham kalau Namjoon masih membencinya.

Jimin berjalan mendekati Hoseok, Hoseok yang sudah berdiri di antara 2 tempat tidur. Lalu Jimin berbaring di salah satu tempat tidur. Ia memejam matanya, ia sudah menjelaskan pada Hoseok prosedurnya, dan mereka juga telah menyiapkan semuanya tadi sebelum Namjoon masuk.

Hoseok menarik nafas dalam-dalam, ia memejam matanya dan mulai berkonsentrasi, ia mulai membaca mantra yang diberitahu oleh Jimin. Ia sudah memulai ritualnya.

Jimin merasa sesuatu ditarik dari dalam tubuhnya, dan itu sangat sakit. Wajahnya mengerut, ia mengerang kuat, ia mulai menggeliat tapi Hoseok mengikatnya dengan sihirnya. Hingga Jimin berteriak kencang, ia terduduk dengan sayapnya yang langsung terbentang dan tegang di belakangnya. Ia membuka mata merahnya, perlahan matanya berubah menjadi coklat, taringnya juga hilang, dan sayapnya….

Sesuatu seperti menarik kuat sayapnya, dan itu terasa sangat sakit, ia menggeliat kuat dan untungnya Hoseok mengikatnya kuat dengan sihirnya.

Namjoon memeluk Jin di pelukannya, sedangkan Jin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Namjoon. Yoongi hendak mendekati Jimin tapi Namjoon memegang tangannya dengan kuat.

Jimin berteriak sangat kuat, lalu tak lama sayapnya tertarik, meninggalkan garis vertical di kedua sisi punggungnya. Erangannya berubah menjadi rintihan pelan dan perlahan ia membuka matanya.

"Su…gar.. " bisiknya dan ia perlahan tersenyum pada Yoongi.

Namjoon melepas tangan Yoongi, dan Yoongi segera berlari memeluk Jimin.

"I love you Jimin… i love you"

Jimin tidak bisa menjawab karena mulutnya yang sudah diserang oleh Yoongi.

Mereka melepas ciuman mereka saat Namjoon berbisik, "Tae…?"

Taehyung membuka mata hijaunya, dan perlahan ia duduk. Ia menatap Hoseok, Namjoon, Jin, Jimin, dan Yoongi bergantian. Mereka semua melongo pada Taehyung. Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku dimana?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

Namjoon tidak tahan lagi, ia segera memeluk adiknya itu.

"Taehyung…."

Taehyung terlihat bingung, "Hyung"

"Taehyung!" Hoseok ikut memeluk mereka berdua, diikuti oleh Jin.

Lalu setelah mereka melepas pelukan mereka, Taehyung menatap Jimin, ia tersenyum pada Jimin lalu ia berdiri dan menghampiri Jimin. Jimin menunduk dan memainkan jarinya, ia masih duduk di tempat tidur.

"Jimin?"

Jimin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Taehyung.

"Thanks…" kata Taehyung dengan lembut.

Jimin terkejut dan ia tersenyum kecil.

"Thank you for helping me, aku bisa merasakan kekuatanmu di dalam diriku sekarang." Taehyung tersenyum.

Lalu wajah Taehyung murung, "Kau… kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini?"

Jimin tersenyum lebar, "Yeah…. Aku telah mempunyai Yoongi. Aku hanya membutuhkannya! Aku tidak butuh kekuatanku itu lagi."

Taehyung tersenyum lembut, "Thank you so much"

Jimin membalas senyumya, "Anytime Tae"

Taehyung menepuk punggung Jimin dengan pelan sambil tertawa pelan, "Brother!"

Wajah Jimin langsung ceria, seperti anak kecil yang mendapat mainan barunya, "kau… memanggilku.. brother?"

Taehyung menoleh ke Namjoon, dan Namjoon tersenyum padanya dan berdiri di samping Taehyung, "Yeah… we're family now, kau… adalah adikku sekarang Jimin"

"Yeah.. kau adalah adikku sekarang Jimin" ulang Taehyung sambil mencubit pipi Jimin.

Jimin tertawa bahagia, dan semua di ruangan juga ikut tertawa.

Taehyung menoleh pada Jin, dan Jin tau maksud tatapan Taehyung.

"Dia ada di bukit dengan air terjun" kata Jin dengan senyum lembut.

Taehyung menggumam terimakasih padanya, lalu ia berlari keluar ruangan dan pergi menemui orang yang dicintainya itu.

* * *

 **Annyeong... makasih ya uda baca, uda kasi review, uda fav dan follow :D**

 **umm, semoga ini terlihat happy ending?**

 **huhhuh semoga kalian gak capek baca ff ini yang panjang dan ribet ini lol, the next (finale) chapter will be up soon... soon... soon... i haven't write it yet hehe**

 **Aaaannddd... thank you agaiiinnn xD**


	31. Finale

**FINALE**

Jungkook sedang tiduran di atas rumput hijau di bukit dekat air terjun. Suara air terjun membuatnya sedikit tenang. Ia menatap cerahnya langit di atasnya dengan mata yang disipitkannya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dadanya, ia merasakan denyut jantungnya yang teratur. Ia ingin melupakan Taehyung, tapi separuh hatinya tidak ingin melupakan Taehyung. Dia tidak ingin terus bersedih, ia harus bisa menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Ia harus merelakan kepergian Taehyung.

Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya di dadanya. Rasa sakit di dadanya kembali muncul. Matanya terasa perih, bibirnya perlahan bergetar. Ia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan isak tangisnya dan ia memejam matanya dengan erat.

Hingga ia merasakan sesuatu menekan bibirnya dengan lembut. Jungkook langsung membuka matanya dan ia melihat Taehyung dengan mata tertutup sedang menciumnya. Jungkook yang kaget langsung mendorong tubuh orang yang mirip dengan Taehyung itu dengan kuat. Ia langsung berdiri dengan nafas terengah-engah. orang yang mirip Taehyung itu pun terpelanting ke belakang dengan wajah terkejut tapi ia langsung tersenyum lembut pada Jungkook.

"S-siapa kau?" Tanya Jungkook yang mengambil langkah ke belakang.

Lelaki itu berdiri sambil mendekati Jungkook, ia hanya tersenyum seperti orang mabuk.

"J-j-jangan men-mendekat!" Jungkook mengangkat kedua tangannya yang sedikit gemetaran ke depan orang itu. Dan lelaki itu spontan berhenti, tapi ia masih tersenyum.

"k-kau siapa!"

"Jungkook.." ia memanggil Jungkook dengan suaranya yang dalam dan lembut.

'Suara itu? Kenapa dia mirip…. Oh tidak! Aku mungkin berkhayal'

Lelaki itu tersenyum, ia tau apa yang di pikiran Jungkook. Ia kembali berjalan mendekati Jungkook.

"J-jangan men-mendekat!" Jungkook mengambil langkah ke belakang setiap lelaki itu melangkah mendekatinya.

"Jungkook.. kenapa kau takut?"

'Tidak! Aku mungkin bermimpi! Mana… mana mungkin!'

"Kookie? Kenapa kau selalu menjauh?"

'Apa aku berkhayal? Apa aku gila? Oh tidak! Aku pasti sudah gila! Aku mulai berkhayal yang tidak-tidak!'

Jungkook terus mundur ke belakang hingga ia tidak tau kalau dia sudah di ujung bukit dan jika dia mundur, ia akan jatuh ke bawah.

"Kookie.. please jangan mundur, kau akan-"

"WWWHAAAAAAAA"

Jungkook tersandung ke belakang dan ia jatuh dari bukit. Taehyung melebarkan sayapnya dan segera terbang menolong Jungkook.

Taehyung menarik pinggang Jungkook dan ia menciumnya. Sayapnya membawa mereka kembali ke atas bukit. Jungkook shock dengan mata yang terbuka lebar, ia melihat lelaki yang mirip, persis dengan Taehyung sedang menciumnya. Ia bahkan melihat sayap hitam Taehyung yang membawa mereka kembali ke atas.

'Tidak mungkin!'

Kaki mereka akhirnya menginjak tanah dan sayap Taehyung masih mengepak pelan di belakang. Taehyung membiarkan sayapnya mengepak pelan hingga ia melepas ciumannya. Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan tidak percaya. Tangan Taehyung masih di pinggang Jungkook sambil menatap Jungkook dnegan lembut.

"Kookie… ini aku, Kim Taehyung" bisik Taehyung.

Jungkook masih melongo menatapnya, "Tidak mungkin", bisiknya.

Taehyung mengecupnya lagi, "Yes…. I'm alive Kookie"

Jungkook menggeleng kepalanya, "No! Kau bukan Tae-"

Taehyung menciumnya lagi, lebih kuat dan dengan penuh nafsu kali ini. Lalu ia kembali menatap Jungkook.

"Aku pasti bermimpi!" bisik Jungkook.

Taehyung mendecakkan lidahnya dengan tidak sabar, "Tidak Kookie! Ini nyata!"

"Kalau begitu, aku pasti sudah gila. Mereka bilang, jika kau gila kau akan melihat sesuatu yang tidak mungkin, atau… sesuatu yang aneh, dan aku… aku melihat dirimu. Dan itu berarti aku sudah gila, mana mungkin kau hidup lagi, pasti.. pasti ini mimpi atau aku yang gila! Gak! Gak mungkin!"

Taehyung tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Jungkook.

"Kau bising sekali ya!" ejek Taehyung.

"Aku pasti sudah gila" Kata Jungkook sambil menampar pipinya sendiri.

Taehyung menaikkan alisnya menatap tingkah Jungkook yang semakin aneh. Ia menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Jungkook dan menatapnya dengan mata hijaunya itu.

"Kau tidak mungkin…. Taehyung" bisik Jungkook.

"Perlu aku buktikan padamu?" bisik Taehyung dengan suara paraunya.

Jungkook menatapnya bingung, ia membuka mulutnya untuk protes lagi tapi Taehyung langsung menyerang mulutnya. Taehyung terus menciumnya dan tidak member Jungkook kesempatan untuk berbicara.

Taehyung mendorong tubuh Jungkook ke rumput di bawah mereka dan ia menggesek membernya ke member Jungkook.

Jungkook merintih pelan. Ia sangat merindukan ciuman ini, ciuman yang selalu ia impikan.

Jungkook tidak sadar kalau celananya sudah dilepas oleh Taehyung. Taehyung terus menciumnya hingga mereka hampir kehabisan nafas.

Jungkook mendorong Taehyung kuat dan ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Taehyung!" bisik Jungkook yang masih terenga-engah.

Taehyung tersenyum nakal lalu ia menarik tubuh Jungkook ke pangkuannya. Ia juga telah melepas celananya dan mereka hanya dengan boxer mereka saja.

"Miss me?" bisik Taehyung lalu ia kembali mencium Jungkook, tidak member Jungkook kesempatan untuk berbicara lagi.

Jungkook menangis dalam ciuman mereka. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar akibat isakannya. Taehyung menangkup wajah Jungkook dan menciumnya dengan lembut kali ini. Perlahan ia melepas ciuman mereka. Taehyung melihat mata Jungkook yang terpejam, air mata masih mengalir dari sudut matanya. Taehyung mengecup mata Jungkook dengan pelan, lalu mengecup pipinya yang basah, sambil membisikkan nama Jungkook.

"Jungkook… i love you… i love you"

Jungkook perlahan membuka matanya. Ia benar-benar tidak bermimpi! Ia juga tidak gila!

Jungkook menyentuh wajah Taehyung dengan lembut, ia mengelus wajah Taehyung.

"Tae…. Kau beneran Taehyung ku?"

Taehyung tersenyum lembut, "Yes baby, I'm your Tae.."

Jungkook tertawa yang gemetar, "Taehyung"

'Dia benar-benar Taehyungku! Oh my God! Dia benar-benar Taehyung!'

Jungkook kembali menangis, tapi ini adalah tangisan bahagia.

"Hyungieeee" Jungkook segera mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Taehyung dan memeluknya erat.

"Yeah Kookie?" Taehyung tersenyum di pundak Jungkook. Ia mencium bahu Jungkook, ia merindukan pelukan Jungkook.

"Hyuunggiieeee" rengek Jungkook pelan.

Taehyung mendorong tubuhnya untuk melihat wajahnya dan menangkupnya di kedua tangannya.

"Kookie… I love you"

"I love you so much hyunggie" Taehyung tersenyum lembut.

Jungkook mencium Taehyung dengan lembut hingga beberapa menit kemudian ciuman mereka semakin panas. Tangan Taehyung mengelus bokong Jungkook dan sedikit meremasnya. Jungkook merintih pelan dan ia menggoyangkan pinggulnya di pangkuan Taehyung.

Singkatnya mereka telah melepas boxer mereka dan Taehyung sedang menuntun membernya ke lubang Jungkook.

Taehyung melepas ciumannya dan menatap Jungkook.

"are you ready baby?" bisiknya dengan suara menggoda.

Jungkook merintih pelan dan mengangguk antusias, "Yes yes please hyungiieee… i love you .. aaah"

Taehyung mendorong membernya masuk dengan pelan. Keduanya merintih nikmat. Mereka kembali berciuman dan Taehyung membiarkan membernya diam di dalam Jungkook. Jungkook yang mulai tidak sabar segera menggerakkan tubuhnya ke atas lalu ke bawah. Taehyung tersenyum dalam mulut Jungkook lalu ia melepas ciumannya. Ia menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan menggoda. Jungkook dengan mata yang berat menatap Taehyung dengan menggoda. Bibirnya yang merah dan bengkak mengundang Taehyung.

Taehyung meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggul Jungkook dan ikut menggerakkan Jungkook ke atas dan ke bawah.

"Kau sangat merindukan ku? Atau kau sangat merindukan bercinta denganku?" Tanya Taehyung dengan wajah menggoda.

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya dan ia mengerang pelan, "Diamlah! Kau menghancurkan suasana romantis ini!"

"Romantis?"

"Y-yeah umm aahh… k-kita… ber-berdua… aah.. suara air.. aahh air terjun… dan ummh Taeeeeeeee"

Taehyung menciumi leher Jungkook, ia menggigit pelan kulit Jungkook hingga Jungkook merintih kuat.

"Ummh Taehyunggg"

"I love you kookie"

"I love you too Taehyung"

Gerakan Jungkook semakin erotis, ia semakin dekat dengan klimkasnya. Taehyung menggigit daun telinga Jungkook dan merintih pelan ke telinga Jungkook, membuat jungkook semakin terangsang. Taehyung juga ikut mendorong membernya kuat ke dalam Jungkook.

"Aaaahh Taehyungg.. aahhh yes yes yes!"

Taehyung semakin cepat menggerakkan tubuh Jungkook hingga Jungkook mendengar erangan dari suara Taehyung yang dalam dan sayap Taehyung ikut mengepak ke atas. Taehyung segera mencium Jungkook dengan kuat saat ia mencapai klimaksnya.

Setelah mereka selesai. Kedua memakai kembali celana mereka. Kini mereka sedang berbaring, dengan kepala Jungkook di atas dada Taehyung. Taehyung memainkan rambut Jungkook. Ia menceritakan semuanya kepada Jungkook, tentang Jimin yang sudah membunuh ibunya, kalau Jimin yang sudah merelakan kekuatannya untuk membangunkannya kembali.

"Wow… Aku tidak pernah mengira kalau Jimin akan melakukan hal seperti itu."

Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jungkook dan mengecupnya, "Aku juga babe, aku kira dia akan selamanya menjadi jahat"

"Syukurlah" kata Jungkook pelan.

"Yeah, syukurlah. Terimakasih juga pada Yoongi"

"Yoongi?" Jungkook menoleh ke Taehyung dengan wajah bingung.

"Yeah rasa Jimin memang sedang jatuh cinta pada Yoongi"

Jungkook melongo,"Kau serius?"

Taehyung mengangguk pelan sambil mengecup tangan Jungkook lagi. Tiba-tiba Jungkook berdiri dan membuat Taehyung terkejut.

"YEAY! AYO KITA KE ISTANA! AKU INGIN MENGUCAPKAN TERIMAKASIH PADA JIMIN DAN SELAMAT PADA MEREKA BERDUA!" Jungkook melompat kegirangan.

Taehyung tertawa melihat Jungkook lalu ia menarik tangan Jungkook dan menariknya ke bawah bersamanya.

"Yeah… mereka bisa menunggu kan? Karena aku masih kangen…. Bercinta denganmu Kookie" Taehyung berbisik dan menciumnya lagi.

Jungkook tersipu malu dan mereka kembali bercinta lagi.

* * *

Jin, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin dan Yoongi sedang berbincang-bincang di ruang tamu mereka yang luas. Semuanya sedang menikmati wine mereka, kecuali Jin yang tidak minum wine. Perut Jin sudah makin besar dan membuatnya sedikit sesak. Namjoon memangkunya dan mengelus perut Jin, dan itu membuat Jin sedikit rileks.

"Jin.. aku punya kabar baik untukmu" kata Hoseok sambil menahan tawanya.

"apa? Kenapa kau menahan tawa Hoseok?"Tanya Namjoon dengan pandangan curiga padanya.

Jimin dan Yoongi sedang duduk berpelukan, "Oh! Aku sudah tau itu!" kata Jimin dan Hoseok mengedipkan matanya padanya.

"What is it babe?" bisik Yoongi dan Jimin berbisik pelan pada Yoongi.

Mata Yoongi membelalak kaget dan ia menatap jin dengan ngeri.

"Hoseok! Apa berita itu?" Tanya Jin dengan was-was.

"Well…." Hoseok meletakkan gelas wine nya dan ia berdiri. Lalu ia menepuk kedua tangannya, "CONGRATULATION JINNIE! Kau akan melahirkan 10 anak nanti! Dan itu…" Hoseok menghitung dengan jarinya, "Dan itu kira-kira sebulan lagi kau akan melahirkan! YEAAAY!"

Namjoon tersedak dari minumannya, Jin menganga kaget.

"YEAYYY!" Jimin ikut menepuk tangannya dan melompat di kursi. Yoongi menggeleng kepalanya dan menarik Jimin untuk duduk kembali.

"Yay! Selamat Jin!" Kata Yoongi yang masih berusaha menarik Jimin untuk duduk.

"OMG!" Jin menutup mulutnya dan masih shock.

Namjoon mengecup pipinya, dan ia tersenyum pada Jin, "Yay Jinnie! Aku semakin tidak sabar"

"WHAT! OMG HYUNG! WHAAAATT!" Jungkook yang mendengar percakapan mereka langsung berlari memeluk hyungnya.

Jin kaget saat melihat Jungkook yang memeluknya dengan sangat erat, untungnya Namjoon segera melepaskan Jin dari Jungkook.

"Yah! Kim Taehyung! Awasi kekasihmu ini!"

"Urghh… aku mau peluk hyungku!" rengek Jungkook.

Taehyung memeluk Jungkook dengan erat, "Kookie… kau tidak lihat betapa besarnya perut hyungmu? Kalau nanti meledak gimana?"

Jungkook cemberut.

"YAH! KIM TAEHYUNG!" Bentak Namjoon dan Jin bersamaan.

Yoongi, Jimin dan Hoseok tertawa kuat melihat mereka. Lalu tatapan Jin melembut pada Jungkook.

"Kookie sayang? Sini?"

Taehyung melepas pelukannya dan Jungkook bagaikan anak kecil langsung datang dan memeluk Jin dengan pelan.

"Hyung.. Selamat yaaa"

Jin mengecup kedua pipi Jungkook, "Yeah… tapi kau akan selalu adik hyung yang paaaling hyung sayang"

Jungkook tertawa pelan saat Jin mencubit hidungnya, "Ouw hyung.. umm sstop"

"Waeee?" Tanya Jin dengan manja lalu ia mencubit kedua pipi Jungkook.

"Ummhh.." mata Jungkook beralih ke Taehyung yang tertawa geli melihatnya.

Jin tersadar kalau Jungkook sedang malu, "Ooh.." Jin tertawa dan melepasnya.

Jungkook mengusap pipinya lalu ia menoleh ke Jimin. Jimin berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Jungkook.

"Jungkook"

"Jimin"

Kedua tertawa saat mereka berkata bersamaan.

"Jungkook… aku, aku minta maaf soal-"

"Ssh! Aku justru berterimakasih padamu! Kau telah merelakan semuanya demi Taehyung. Thank you Jimin… aku tidak tau harus membalasnya bagaimana"

Jungkook menunduk dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Jimin tersenyum lembut, "hey! Sudahlah…. Yang penting kalian hidup bahagia. Aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi. Aku sudah memiliki semuanya"

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jimin, "Kau dan Yoongi..?"

Jimin tersenyum malu, lalu Yoongi berjalan dan memeluk Jimin dari belakang.

"I love him so much" bisik Jimin dan Yoongi menciumnya dengan lembut.

Taehyung berjalan dan memeluk Jungkook lalu ia berdehem kuat.

"Yeah sorry… aku rasa kita semua adalah keluarga sekarang?" Tanya Yoongi dan Jimin yang masih tersipu malu.

"Yeahh!" semuanya berseru kuat.

Hoseok mendentingkan gelasnya, "Gentlemen! Mari bersenang-senang!" Hoseok mengangkat gelas winenya lalu meminumnya.

Yang lain mengikuti Hoseok sambil berseru dengan bahagia.

* * *

Malamnya…

Jin dan Namjoon sudah berada di kamar mereka, Namjoon mengajak Jin untuk berisitrahat. Ia sangat khawatir melihat jin yang sudah keberatan dengan perut besarnya. Ia bahkan menggendong Jin ke kamar mereka.

Jimin dan Yoongi sedang berdansa sambil bercanda. Sesekali Yoongi menciumi leher Jimin dan Jimin akan berteriak geli.

Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah pergi ke kamar mereka. Mereka sedang duduk di balkon sambil menatap indahnya bulan malam itu. Mereka juga berbincang pelan sambil sesekali Jungkook menepuk dada Taehyung lalu Taehyung akan memeluknya dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

Hoseok melihat mereka dengan bahagia. Tugasnya sudah selesai. Tapi, ia akan terus menjaga mereka semua sampai kiamat nanti. Ia tersenyum sendiri sambil menikmati winenya sendiri. Ia sedang duduk di depan istana dekat patung.

Hoseok mengusap bahunya dengan kedua tangannya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa udara semakin dingin. Kabut mengelilingi dirinya dan ia merasa seseorang sedang melihatnya dari belakang. Ia mengirup udara, ia merasa tidak asing. Perlahan ia berdiri dan menoleh ke belakang.

Hoseok perlahan tersenyum lebar. Ia melihat seseorang dengan rambut biru sedang menatapnya dengan senyum tipis.

"S-suga?"

"I miss you Hoseok"

Hoseok hampir berlari memeluk suga, kekasihnya dulu yang pernah menghilang.

"Aku kembali Hoseok" bisik suga sambil memeluk Hoseok lalu menciumnya dengan lembut.

Hoseok menangis bahagia sambil menyentuh wajah Suga.

"Kau kembali" bisik Hoseok.

Suga adalah penyihir dan dengan umur yang sama dengan Hoseok. Hanya saja, ia dulunya hilang.

"Yeah, si penyihir jahat itu menculikku dan mengambil sedikit kekuatanku. Aku berterimakasih pada Jimin, akhirnya ia sadar kalau ibunya itu seorang-"

Hoseok menciumnya dengan lembut, "Dia sudah tiada sekarang. Semua akan baik-baik saja Suga"

"Yeah.. semua akan baik-baik saja"

"Tunggu, kau tau dari mana kalau akau disini?"

Suga tersenyum lembut, "Aku akan selalu tau kau dimana, Hobie"

Hoseok tersenyum lebar, "Tinggallah bersamaku"

Suga mengangguk dengan antusias, "Yeah, Hobie… aku akan selalu bersamamu sekarang"

Hoseok mencium Suga dengan lembut lalu keduanya tertawa bahagia.

 **THE END**

* * *

 _Thank you so much guys, for supporting me to write this story.. *um sorry agak lebay_

 _huuhuuhuu, really really thank you ya uda mau kasi review, follow, fav juga, uda mau baca juga.._

 _mianhe, kalau endingnya gini. habis aku kasian liat Hoseok sendiri, lol_

 _well, thank you so much guys! xoxo_


	32. Sequel

**Annyeong :D**

 **Here is the sequel about Namjin and their big family. lol**

 **Maafkan jika gak begitu bagus lol**

 **please enjoyyyy**

* * *

 **SEQUEL**

Hoseok dan Suga resmi menjadi pasangan saat mereka bertemu waktu itu. Mereka berdua menyatukan kekuatan mereka dan melindungi wilayah mereka dari kehidupan luar. Jimin dan Yoongi juga tinggal di istana Taehyung sekarang. Mereka semua menjadi sebuah keluarga besar yang bahagia. Hoseok dan Suga juga telah menyihir wilayah mereka, kalau semuanya akan hidup seperti immortal di wilayah itu.

Sudah tiga tahun berlalu, Jin juga sudah melahirkan 10 anaknya di istana peri bunga. Dan para peri bunga telah membantu mengurus anak Jin yang lumayan aktif itu. Jin telah melahirkan 10 anak laki-laki. Mereka memiliki sayap seperti Jin dan mata kuning seperti Namjoon. Tapi jika anak-anak itu menangis kelaparan, sayap mereka akan berubah seperti sayap Namjoon, dan taring kecil akan muncul di mulut kecil mereka. Dan mereka akan segera diam dan manja jika Jin menggendong mereka, dan Jin sangat kewalahan saat itu. untungnya Namjoon membantunya dengan sentuhannya yang lembut dan ia bisa menenangkan anak-anak mereka.

Anak-anak itu sudah tumbuh besar sekarang, mereka juga bisa terbang kesana dan kemari. Mereka merupakan anak-anak yang aktif. Terutama, S. Coups, Wonwoo, Mingyu, dan Vernon. Mereka ber-empat yang paling suka mengganggui Hoseok dan Suga. Lalu ada Woozi, Jeonghan, Hoshi, Jun, Dino, dan Joshua, yang suka mengikuti Jimin dan Yoongi. Terkadang Dino, Joshua, dan Wonwoo juga suka mengikuti Jungkook.

Suatu hari, Woozi dan Hoshi sedang mengintip kamar Jimin. Mereka cekikikan dan saling menyuruh jangan berisik. Woozi menutup mulut Hoshi yang tidak berhenti tertawa.

"Ssh jangan berisik! Nanti kita ketahuan!"

Hoshi masih terkikik pelan dan mengangguk pada Woozi. Kepala kecil mereka mengintip kamar Jimin dengan hati-hati. Mereka mendengar suara rintihan Jimin yang memenuhi ruangan. Lalu Woozi terkikik geli dan menarik Hoshi kembali bersembunyi.

"Sssh"

"Ssshh"

Lalu Joshua, Jun dan Dino melihat saudara kandung mereka. Mereka terbang ke arah Hoshi dan Woozi, "Hey! Kalian sed-"

Woozi menutup mulut Joshua dan ia mengisyaratkan mereka bertiga agar diam. Lalu mata Jun, Dino dan Joshua membesar. Jun berlari ke kamar orang tua mereka, sambil berteriak.

"MOOMMMAAAAA" ia memeluk kaki Jin yang sedang menggendong Jeonghan dan Vernon. Jun menarik-narik celana Jin sambil menatapnya dengan wajah imut.

"Mamaaaa" Vernon mengecup wajah Jin dan Jeonghan ikut mengecup pipi Jin.

"Yes, Jun?"

"Mamma… mereke mengintip uncle Jimin lagi!"

Jin menghela nafas, dan tak berapa lama Namjoon masuk ke kamar dan membawa Woozi, Hoshi, Joshua dan Dino kembali ke kamar. Ke-empat anak itu terkikik sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari pegangan erat Namjoon.

"Dadddyyy…" rengek Woozi yang mencoba menggigit lengan ayahnya itu. Lalu Namjoon dengan pelan menurunkan ke-empat anaknya itu ke dalam keranjang bayi mereka. Dan ke-empat nya mencoba untuk turun lagi.

"Kids! Sudah cukup bermainnya!" kata Namjoon dengan lembut dan dia menaikkan batas dari keranjang yang memang didesain untuk anak peri tersebut. Ke-empat anak itu merengek pelan dan memanggil Jin dengan manja.

"Mooommyyyyy" sahut ke-empatnya. Jin tertawa dan ia meletakkan Vernon dan Jeonghan ke keranjang bayi juga.

"Your daddy is right kids! Go sleep now" lalu Jin menggendong Jun yang sedang mengisap jarinya.

"Umm mommy.." Jun menunjuk ke pipinya dan meminta Jin untuk mengecup pipinya. Jin tersenyum lembut pada anaknya itu dan ia mengecup pipi Jun dan membuat Jun tertawa geli. Lalu Jin meletakkan Jun ke keranjang bayi bersama dengan saudara kandungnya yang lain. Woozi mencubit pipi Jun dan membuat Jun berteriak.

"Aaaah!"

"My babies!" teriak Jin dengan lembut dan semua anaknya menatapnya.

"Tidur! Sekarang!" katanya dengan tegas dan semua anaknya pun berbaring dengan rapi.

Namjoon menarik pinggul Jin dan berbisik ke telinganya, "You are the best Jinnie" lalu ia mengecup pipi Jin.

"Umm, yeah.. you are the best too Joonie" Jin mencium suaminya itu dengan lembut.

Lalu seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar mereka, Jin dan Namjoon melepas ciuman mereka dengan segera.

"Umm guys?" sapa Suga yang berdiri di depan pintu mereka dengan dan Mingyu yang sedang mencoba memanjat kaki Suga, keduanya cekikikan dan sayap kecil mereka berkedip-kedip.

Namjoon menarik tubuh S. Coups dan Mingyu dan membawa mereka ke keranjang bayi. Keduanya merengek lalu mereka menatap Jin.

"Mommy…?"

"Sleep now honey" Jin mengecup kening mereka sebelum Namjoon meletakkan mereka ke dalam keranjang.

Jin menghitung anaknya, dan ia penasaran dimana Woonwo.

"Thanks Suga" kata Namjoon.

Suga tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk, "Your welcome" lalu ia pergi.

"Joonie? Bisakah kau mencari Woonwo?"

"Sure babe" Namjoon mencium Jin dulu sebelum pergi mencari Woonwo.

Namjoon menggunakan instingnya untuk mencari Woonwo. Ia yakin, kalau anaknya itu sedang bersama Taehyung dan Jungkook. Lalu Namjoon mengeluarkan sayapnya dan pergi ke bukit dekat air terjun.

"Unclee Taeee.." Woonwo sedang teriak kegirangan sambil mengejar Taehyung dengan kedua tangan yang direntangkan ke depan dan sayapnya ikut berkedip-kedip.

Jungkook yang sedang duduk di tikar piknik mereka, tertawa melihat wajah lucu Woonwo.

"Woonwo sayang? Sini!" panggil Jungkook sambil melambaikan sepotong roti yang telah diolesnya dengan selai strawberry.

Woonwo melihat Jungkook lalu pandangannya jatuh pada roti di tangan Jungkook. Ia menjilat bibirnya lalu berlari ke arah Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Woonwo dan memberinya roti tersebut. Woonwo langsung melahap dengan mulut kecilnya dan taring kecilnya yang ikut keluar dari mulutnya.

Jungkook mengacak rambut Woonwo dan menariknya ke pangkuannya.

"Hmm…. uncle Kookie is the best!" kata Woonwo dengan mulut penuhnya.

Jungkook mengecup kepalanya dan Taehyung pun ikut duduk di samping Jungkook. Ia tersenyum lembut melihat Jungkook yang sedang memeluk Woonwo.

"Kau terlihat cocok dengan anak-anak! Bagaimana kalau kita…" Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jungkook sambil berbisik dan memainkan alisnya pada Jungkook.

Jungkook mengerti maksud Taehyung. Ia tersipu malu.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa.. ermm…."

Woonwo memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat kedua pamannya itu. wajahnya terlihat serius, ia ingin tau apa yang sedang dibicarakan kedua pamannya itu.

"Well.. kita bisa terus mencobanya kan?" bisik Taehyung sambil menyenggol pundaknya.

Wajah Jungkook semakin memerah, dan Woonwo menyentuh pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kenapa wajah uncle Kookie merah?"

Taehyung tertawa sambil berguling ke belakang. Jungkook melirik pada suaminya itu.

"Umm, tidak apa-apa Woonwo.. Uncle hanya.. um.. kepanasan.."

"Kepanasan?" Taehyung mengejeknya lagi dan tertawa.

"DADDYYY" seru Woonwo yang berlari ke arah ayahnya yang baru saja mendarat.

Namjoon berjongkok dan menangkap tubuh kecil Woonwo dan meletakkannya di pundaknya. Woonwo berteriak kegirangan dan memainkan rambut Namjoon.

"Apa anakku mengganggu kalian?"

"Hi hyung! tidak kok!" jawab Taehyung yang sedang memeluk Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum lebar pada Namjoon.

Namjoon tersenyum lega, "Syukurlah.."

"Dimana yang lain?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Oh mereka sudah tidur." Lalu Namjoon menghela nafas, "Jimin dan Yoongi selalu ceroboh!"

Taehyung dan Jungkook terkikik pelan, "Mereka tidak mengunci pintu mereka lagi?" Tanya Taehyung yang menahan tawanya.

Namjoon menghela nafas sambil memutar bola matanya, "Yep!"

Woonwo menatap ayahnya dengan bingung, lalu Namjoon mengecup pipi Woonwo, "Be a good boy, okay?"

Woonwo tersenyum lebar, "Yes daddy!" lalu ia pun menguap dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Namjoon.

"Well, sepertinya ada yang mengantuk, say good bye to your uncles"

Woonwo melambaikan tangannya dengan lemas ke Jungkook dan Taehyung, "Bye bye uncle Kookie dan Tae"

Jungkook dan Taehyung melambaikan tangan mereka pada Woonwo, "Bye bye Woonwo"

Namjoon tersenyum lalu ia mengepakkan sayapnya, "Bye guys!"

"Bye hyuuung" kata Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Lalu Taehyung mencium Jungkook dengan lembut, "I love you Kookie"

Jungkook membalas ciumannya dan menarik Taehyung untuk tiduran di tikar, "I love you too Hyungie"

Mereka terus berciuman dan semakin lama Taehyung semakin memperdalam ciumannya, "Let's have a baby?"

Jungkook tertawa mengejek, "Kau lucu sekali! Mana mungkin!"

Taehyung terus menatap Jungkook, "Kita bisa menyuruh Hoseok atau Suga untuk menyihirmu agar kau bisa hamil?"

Jungkook memukul dada Taehyung dengan lembut, "Kau aneh Hyungie!"

Taehyung menggenggam kedua tangan Jungkook dan mengecup tangannya, "Please Kookie…"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau seperti ini?"

Taehyung tidak menjawab, ia terus memandang Jungkook sambil mengecup tangannya. Jungkook tidak tahan dengan tatapan Taehyung yang seperti itu, "Urghh Taehyung! Fine!"

Taehyung menyeringai padanya dan ia mencium leher Jungkook, "Then let's make the babies!"

"B-babies?"

Taehyung menggigit leher Jungkook dan membuat Jungkook merintih pelan, "Yeaahh.. Aku ingin memiliki banyak anak denganmu babeeee"

Jungkook mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, Taehyung mencium bibirnya dan tangannya menurunkan celana Jungkook.

"Shut up babe! Let's just make love now.." bisik Taehyung dan Jungkook menggigit bibirnya dan menahan rintihannya saat Taehyung mulai bercinta dengannya.


End file.
